Forbidden
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: I guess technically you could consider her forbidden . . . Maybe that's why it was so exciting. WARNING: SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So new story. I have way too much time on my hand (well, not really but whatever). I hope you guys like this story. I give credit for this story to my good friend allhugs13 (she knows who she is; you know who you are). Without her, this story wouldn't have come into existence. Thank you so much allhugs13! You're awesome and I miss you! **

* * *

The first time I actually saw her would have to be my fifth year.

She was a very pretty girl despite the fact that she was Draco Malfoy's twin sister. And when she saw me, she smirked with that same kind of annoying smirk that Draco always gave me. Draco had whispered in her ear, nodding his head toward me. Her eyes sparkled with what looked like interest and excitement.

How on earth I could see that from about twenty feet away, I'm not sure but I did.

"Who's she?" I asked Ron and Hermione as she glanced at me again before stepping into a compartment with Malfoy.

Hermione shrugged but Ron let out a great snort. "Oh great, just what we needed. Another bloody Malfoy."

Hermione gasped. "You mean she's related to the Malfoys?"

"Not just related. Josephine Malfoy . . . she's Malfoy's twin."

"I didn't even think Malfoy had any siblings."

"Yeah well, you would have never known. Her parents sent her to Beauxbatons instead of bringing her here. But apparently, she must have decided to come here."

I met her again a few moments later at the snack cart. She'd glanced up at me, that smirk still on her face but it seemed different somehow from her brother's.

"So," she said, handing some Sickles over to the witch who ran the cart, "you're the infamous Harry Potter, huh?"

Her voice was soft, slightly hoarse, and sounded almost kind. So I responded, "So what if I am."

Her bluish-gray eyes widened in surprise, her smirk getting bigger. "Oh, defensive much but I'll take that as a yes. And the scar is kind of a dead giveaway. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you finally. Josephine Malfoy."

She held out a slender hand to me. I was hesitant, of course. This kind of reminded me of reminded me of the first day I had ever met Draco Malfoy.

And I'll probably regret it forever, but I took her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Unexpectedly, her grin broke into a pleasing smile, changing her features greatly. "Until later, then, Harry Potter."

She turned from me, her long, blond ponytail sliding over her shoulder. I stared after her for a while before forcing myself to go into my own compartment.

"You 'kay, 'arry?" Ron asked as he munched on a pumpkin pastry I had bought. He and Hermione had just gotten back from patrolling the train (luckily just after my conversation with Josephine).

"Yeah, I'm good." Just as I said this, Josephine and her brother walked past our compartment. I almost expected them to come in so that Draco could once again insult us but they didn't. He had wanted to, I could tell, but his sister grabbed hold of his arm and kept him walking. She said something and Draco tilted his head back and laughed. She glanced at me, giving me a quick smile before they disappeared.

"They were made for each other," Ron said before he took another bite of his pastry.

"And I thought we had it bad enough with one Malfoy," Ginny said from over in her corner of our compartment.

But . . . Josephine Malfoy didn't seem so bad. I mean, at least she wasn't a git like her git brother was. . . . Maybe she'd be okay.

Though I highly doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So I hope I kinda got yall interested in this story in the first chapter. This story, like Life and Times and Perfect kiss, is going to travel through the synopsis of the fifth, sixth, and seventh book so (warning) their will be spoilers. If you haven't read the three books mentioned, I suggest you do not read this story (unless you really want to; I mean, I'm not going to stop you). So thanks so much for bearing with me and reading. Lots of love to all.**

* * *

"I think this was a really good idea," Hermione whispered to me with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes slightly, focusing on the people signing the list to sign up for our Defense against the Dark Arts class. There were about twenty six of them. Twenty-six people who were depending on me to teach them all I know about DADA.

Who was I kidding? So, I've been through a couple of things that no normal fifteen-year-old wizard has to go through. That does not mean that I know how to teach.

But this was Hermione's crazy scheme, and I guess if she thought I could teach, then I must be able to teach.

I just don't really think it works that way.

A girl (I think) stepped up to the table, the last to sign. I say 'I think' only because the clothes she was wearing were baggy, Muggle clothes, her hair was shoved up underneath a knitted hat, and her eyes were covered by large, darkly tinted glasses.

"What's with the specs, eh?" Ron asked her. She looked at him (I think; how on earth can she see with those things?), her mouth set in a neutral line as her shoulders lifted in a short shrug.

Quickly, she bent and signed the paper with a flourish and walked quickly out of the Hogshead, her trench coat flowing behind her.

My friends and I looked at each other for a quick second before we jumped at the paper, looking for her name.

"Jasmine McCauley?" Hermione said. "I've never heard of a Jasmine McCauley. I wonder if she's in our house."

"She could be a different year," Ron said, frowning. "Or a transfer student."

"Or a spy," I said.

"Oh really, Harry, I doubt that very much," Hermione said, though she looked nervous. "It's very unlikely that Umbridge already knows and has sent someone to spy on us. . . . Maybe – maybe this Jasmine McCauley is new, like Ron said, and she's just very shy. Or – or maybe she's a seventh year and she's ashamed about having to be taught by a fifth year."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. That gives me real confidence in my teaching abilities."

"Besides," Ron said, leaning over me to speak to Hermione, "Fred and George are both seventh years and they're taking the class."

"Fred and George are also Harry's friends," Hermione said.

"You make it sound as if seventh years can't learn anything from Harry."

"I never said that. I just said that some seventh years may consider it degrading to be taught by someone younger than them."

"Which sounds as if you're saying Harry can't teach."

"I never said Harry couldn't teach, Ronald! I'm just saying –"

"I don't even think you know what you're saying! Maybe you should teach the class if you know it all!"

Seriously, I find it kind of amazing (and annoying) how my two best friends can find anything and turn it into an argument. I bet, if there were a piece of cheese sitting on the table right now, and Hermione said it was, I don't know, American cheese, Ron would argue that it was Swiss.

And neither of them would taste it to see who was right because they were stubborn like that.

I excused myself from the table (not that it mattered; they were completely absorbed in each other) and headed out the door. The girl was long gone, of course, but I stayed outside anyway, the wind blowing the snow gently across my face.

I wondered who she was and why I had never seen her before. She could have been a first year . . . but she seemed too tall to be one of them (considering all the first years were incredibly small this year). She could have been a seventh year . . . but a seventh year in what house? Her bulky coat, the sweater underneath, scarf, boots, gloves, and hat had been a mixture of black and white while her jeans had been, well, blue. None of those colors gave any clue to what house she was in, which I guess was the point.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a black and white figure. My head snapped around in that direction but no one was there. Making up my mind quickly, I started off at a brisk pace, my boots crunching in the snow as I hurried in towards the place where I had seen the figure pass.

Please, please, don't ask me why I was so intent on figuring out who the person is. You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm a very curious (nosy) person. But once again, the girl was gone, disappeared around a corner. I hesitated for a moment before turning and heading back to the Hogshead. The girl, whoever she was, would probably be in the class whenever we started it. Maybe I could find out who she was then.

Besides, it'd probably be best to get my arguing friends out of the Hogshead before they were kicked out.

Or at least before someone kills someone (namely Hermione kills Ron).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I really like writing it. Thanks for reading and sorry it's kind of short.**

* * *

"I told you this was a really good idea, Harry," Hermione said as I passed her and Ron, practicing Disarming each other.

I rolled my eyes at her but I smiled, continuing on to the next pair. Okay, so maybe this was a good idea. Everyone seemed to like the class, anyway, I saw as they 'dueled' each other, happily.

Cho Chang smiled at me, giving me a small wave . . . just before she was disarmed. She went to go retrieve her wand and my eyes strayed to the person who had disarmed her.

It was that girl, Jasmine McCauley, I think. Her hair was stuffed up in that knitted hat again and her eyes were hidden behind those gigantic glasses. Her uniform, because she took off her tie, gave no proof to what house she was in.

What I could see though, was . . . nice. She looked a lot better in her uniform than she had in those baggy Muggle clothes.

Her head turned towards me and I blushed slightly, walking on. Why on earth was I so . . . awkward?

* * *

"All right, can I have everyone line up and you can, um, practice disarming me," I said, standing at the front of the class.

Neville went first, looking hilariously nervous. I smiled weakly at him. "It's alright Neville. Just – give it a try."

Neville swallowed loudly, raising his wand in his shaking hand. I let out a nervous sigh, hoping that, after escaping Voldemort four different times, this wouldn't be how I died.

"_E-E-Expelliarmus_!" Neville cried.

I was blasted off my feet, slamming into the wall behind me.

Damn, did that hurt.

I sat up groaning, semi-happy to see that Neville had gotten blasted back to by his botched spell. "T-that was . . . okay, Neville," I said, as I stood to my feet and Ron and Hermione lifted Neville to his. "Just – keep on practicing. . . . Um, who's – who's next?"

We went through the line, fairly quickly, seeing as how a lot of people, like Neville, blasted themselves and me to the floor, while others ended up losing their own wands. Some sent fairly good disarming spells at me, but I managed to block them with a protecting spell. This was going to take a lot of work, I could see. Hermione sent me a look that said, '_It's only the first meeting_.'

I sighed as that last person stepped towards me. Jasmine McCauley. She stood in front of me, looking almost lazy with her arms dropped down at her sides, her wand dangling by her knee, and her mouth just set in that same straight line.

"Are you ready?' I asked.

She simply nodded, raising her wand which still dangled lazily in her hand. She looked so . . . un-ready, that I decided to test her because if there was one thing I knew, it was that she absolutely did not look as if she could fight or was ready to fight anyone.

"_Expelli_ –" I started.

"_Expelliarmus_," she called.

I felt my wand fly from my hand as I fell backwards. Expecting to see Jasmine on the floor too I looked up . . . only to see her still standing and heading towards me.

A few people clapped at my defeat (mostly some of those snotty girls in the class) as Jasmine held out her hand to me saying, "Sorry I messed up your winning streak, Potter."

And then she smirked at me.

That smirk. . . .

There's no mistaking that smirk, unfortunately, because I'd seen it so many different times before whenever that person was taunting me and my friends, whenever that person was talking.

That annoying little smirk that always makes me want to reach forward, snatch it off his smug little face, stomp on it, pick it back up, and throw it in the fire.

I must have taken too long to take her hand because the smirk faded and her eyebrows rose over those huge glasses. "You okay, Potter?" she said.

Swallowing, I nodded, taking her hand and pushing myself up as she pulled me up. Cocking her head at me slightly, she smirked again before walking over to lean against the wall nearest the door.

"Umm, I guess that's it for today," I said, rubbing my lower back as I dragged my eyes away from 'Jasmine McCauley'. "Hermione, you had something to give them?"

I stood off to the sidelines, barely noticing as Hermione passed out the coins she'd created.

My eyes were on 'Jasmine McCauley'.

I don't know why I didn't see it before. How dumb could I get? What was she doing here any way? Was she spying like for Umbridge, like I thought?

Why was she here?

_Maybe . . . maybe she's just here to learn like everyone else,_ a small voice said in my head. _Maybe she hates Umbridge as much as we all do. . . . _

Yeah, and maybe pigs fly. . . .

Though, I suppose in the wizarding world you could make that true.

'Jasmine McCauley' turned her head towards me, her mouth falling open a tad as she noticed me staring. She quickly looked away, her pale cheeks flushing pink.

"Harry?" Hermione said, nudging me.

"Oh, yeah, um, class is dismissed," I said. "Um, just let me see if the coast is clear."

I went to the only door in the room, thinking of a peephole, which automatically appeared in the door. I peered out and, seeing no one, I pushed the door open all the way, motioning for everyone to run through. Cho waved at me again, smiling and saying, "Bye, Harry."

I smiled back, slightly, waving, just as 'Jasmine McCauley' went rushing past me, her arms clutched around her middle and her bag swinging on her shoulder.

I waited impatiently as the rest of the class ran out and I followed after them, leaving Ron and Hermione behind as the argued over who disarmed the other the most.

"Jasmine!" I called, as I spotted her knitted hat turning a corner. She didn't stop though. If anything, her pace sped up. Shaking my head, I sprinted around the corner after her, spotting her at the end of the corridor, speed walking.

"Jasmine!" I called again, but once again she didn't stop. For a minute, I thought it funny that she'd probably forgotten her own fake name.

I pulled my wand from my pocket, jabbed it in the direction of her bag. The seam ripped along the bottom of the bag, spilling the contents onto the ground.

She spun around, pulling out her own wand and pointed it out her bag, fixing the seam and putting all the contents back inside. By then, I was already standing in front of her.

"Hey," I said.

"Um, hello," she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I just, wanted to say, uh, nice hit, in class today," I said, lamely.

"Thanks," she said, turning and hurrying off in the direction she'd been going.

I watched her go, mentally beating myself up and wondering why on earth I hadn't just called her out. But a part of me, I guess, could just be making this all up and it was just a coincidence that her smirk was so familiar.

Next class.

Next class I'd find some way to find out who she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm glad I got a couple of reviews for this story. I'm glad you guys like. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

Once again, I ended up landing hard on my backside, my wand flying from my hand and landing on the floor behind me. 'Jasmine McCauley' reached her hand down to me, that smirk on her face again, people clapping in the background.

"Sorry about that, Potter," she said, softly.

I nodded, sitting up to look at the rest of the class. "All right, everyone, we'll uh, keep practicing Disarming and Stunning for a couple of more minutes and then you can go."

As soon as the rest of the class had gone to join up with their partners again, I took her outstretched hand, pushing myself up as she pulled. When she went to move, I kept a tight grip on her hand, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I know who you are Malfoy and you're not going anywhere until I get some things answered."

It didn't take a genius to know that she was glaring at me from behind those gigantic glasses. She yanked her hand away from mine, going off to join Cho. I kept my eye on her the whole rest of the class, because I had a feeling she'd sneak off right when I wasn't looking.

* * *

Usually (sometimes) my feelings are right.

She snuck out of the classroom almost as soon as the class was over. But luckily, what with the big crowd and everything, it wasn't easy for her to get anywhere fast.

Glancing over her shoulder, she hurried down a side corridor. I followed.

"Malfoy," I called.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter," she said.

"Um, yeah, you kind of have too," I said, catching up and grabbing a hold of her arm and turning her towards me. I pulled my wand from my pocket, pointing it at her. "I'll – I'll Obliviate you if I have to an order to save the class. And a warning, I've never done it before so you might just forget you who are. . . . But if I have to, I will."

Josephine slipped the glasses from her face, her piercing blue gaze catching mine. And for a moment, she simple stared at me, as if searching for something, before she smirked. "Let go of me, Potter."

I did so, but my wand was still pointed at her. "I'll Obliviate you, Malfoy."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will. But really, Harry, if I had wanted to rat you out to Professor Toad, I would have done it by now. So, if you'll excuse me." Josephine turned, heading back down the corridor.

"Why are you taking the class?" I called out to her.

She stopped, glancing at me over her shoulder again. "I already told you I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You act like it's a complicated question. How do I know that this isn't all a trick?"

"Because, Potter, like I said before, if I had wanted to rat you out, I could have and would have done it already. And yet, this is your third meeting if you count the Hogshead." She had gotten closer now, her eyes narrowed just so slightly. "You act as if Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors are the only ones who want to learn something other than the 'basics'. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, some of us Slytherins actually agreed with you about Umbridge's poor teaching skills? No, I don't suppose it did, seeing as if I had to find out via loud Hogwarts' gossip, which is so very annoying."

By now, I had lowered my wand to the floor, slightly surprised at this girl. She actually wanted to come to the classes?

Josephine huffed slightly, turning on her heel and walking away from me again.

"How do I know I can trust you Malfoy?" I called out to her.

"We shook hands, didn't we?" she said over her shoulder. "I never go back on a hand shake. Plus that, your secret gets out and so does mine. Personally, I don't want pops or my brother finding out about this anytime soon. And I'm pretty sure Granger put some kind of charm on the sign up list. Clever, but you don't fool me."

She stopped for a moment, reaching up to take the hat from her head as she faced me, a smile on her face. I watched as her long braided hair fell cascaded from the cap. "I suppose I'll see you soon, Harry. Can't wait for the next meeting."

Josephine began to walk away from me again, but I still wasn't sure. "Malfoy, I –"

"Merlin, Potter, what do need a written agreement? Oh, I know." She walked the short distance back to me, holding up the pinkie on her right hand. "Here."

"Er, here what?" I asked, looking at her finger.

"Are you telling me that you've lived with Muggles half your life and you don't even know what a pinkie promise is? Merlin, Potter, you're hopeless." She reached down, slipping her slender pinkie around mine and lifting our hands to chest level. My finger tingled slightly as she smiled at me again. "I, Josephine Denise Malfoy, hereby solemnly swear that I will not in any way, shape, or form, give away Harry –"

"Oh, er, James."

"Oh, James, that's nice. Anyway, I will not in any way, shape, or form, give away Harry James Potter's secret club, named Dumbledore's Army. . . . There. You now have my oath. I'm afraid I won't be casting an Unbreakable Vow for this. Is that enough for you?"

I hesitated before nodding. She smiled again. "Good."

Her pinkie slid from mine, letting my hand drop back down to my side, the tingle gone from my finger. "Well, I guess that's that then," I said.

"Yes . . . until next time. There's always a next time, Harry. So, I'll see you again when it's our next time. . . . I enjoy our conversations Harry. You're quite an entertaining person." Her smile widened slightly as she turned, leaving me alone again in the corridor.

I didn't realize how fast my heart had sped up until just after she was gone but I couldn't figure out why that was. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, but I didn't understand that either.

I wondered vaguely if Josephine Malfoy had cast a spell on me while I wasn't looking and what kind.

But I realized I was just being paranoid which I rarely (always) was.

Taking a deep breath and casting another glance in the direction she had gone, I turned and headed back toward the Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a tad bit short. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Wow."

I turned to see Josephine standing near the door way staring up at the bobbles Dobby had left for me with my face on them. Sure, the little elf was a very good friend of mine but . . . this was hilariously embarrassing.

Josephine looked over at me, one eyebrow raised over the large glasses she always wore. I blushed, giving her a nervous smile. "Uh, I'm kinda friends with a house-elf. He's very enthusiastic."

"So I see," she said, shaking her head. "Need help taking it all down?"

"Yeah, thanks."

So far, for the last couple of months Josephine and I had created some kind of bond . . . if that's what you call it. I guess it was because both of us were helping each other out in the way. She was keeping my secret away from her git brother and the rest of them, while I was keeping her secret away from my friends and class.

Josephine Malfoy turned out to actually be kind of . . . interesting.

Whoa, never thought I'd call a Malfoy interesting. . . .

Anyway, most of the time, she was the first one to show up to the class and the last one to leave and we talked . . . we talked about nothing (never thought I'd say that either; there should always be something to talk about). She'd mention class and we'd go on about that. I'd mention Quidditch and we'd go on about that. But everything we talked about never had any purpose.

Ron and Hermione were questioning, wondering what happened to Cho, wondering who on earth 'Jasmine McCauley' was. . . . But I never answered their questions. It didn't matter what they thought or what they said. Josephine was an acquaintance . . . the twin sister of my enemy.

I looked over at her now, using her wand to take down the 'Have a Harry Christmas' banner that Dobby put up and I wondered . . . I wondered if we could actually be friends, actually start some kind of Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship . . . you know, without the whole doing it behind everyone's back type of thing.

But than when I actually thought about it, actually thought about what people would think if they saw us walking down the hallway together or just hanging out outside together. . . . They'd all hate us (not like they didn't hate me already).

Josephine looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

So maybe we could be friends . . . just between the two of us. . . .

I returned her smile.

* * *

"All right, that's it for today," I said, calling for attention. "You guys are getting really good. Keep up with your practicing and I'll see you all after break."

The class dispersed, talking and laughing loudly, calling bye to me. I saw Josephine heading towards me from one direction. . . .

And Cho Chang coming towards me from the other.

Cho reached me first, tears in her eyes. Josephine stopped in her tracks, her mouth forming a slight 'o', but then she smiled, turning to head out the door.

I gave myself a minute to thank her quietly for taking the hint before I turned to Cho to give her a small smile. "What's up, Cho?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Cho left, leaving me in a complete daze. I didn't even notice when the door opened a moment later and Josephine came in.

"So?" she asked, sidling up to me.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Josephine laughed slightly, grabbing my arm softly. "Come on, lover boy."

With that, she guided me back towards the Gryffindor tower.

I was so in shock, I didn't even think to ask her how she knew where it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you for waiting. I know this story is taking a while to develop but don't worry it will speed up.**

* * *

"So what happened?"

I didn't even realize she was there until she plopped down next to me on the table where I had been sitting. I turned to her now, my face reflecting off of her glasses. "What are you on about?"

Josephine took off her glass rolling her eyes at me. "Seriously, Harry, did you think that you and the entire Weasley could leave Hogwarts in the middle of the night and not have every one hear about, even those of us who went home for the break? Everyone knows everything here Harry."

"No one knows that you're taking this class," I pointed out. She rolled her eyes at me again, shaking her head. "You know I mean, besides that."

"Well if they don't know that you're taking this class than they don't know everything." Josephine gave me a look that clearly said 'Cut it out'. I gave her a small smile and said, "Sorry it's been a really long day."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to make me guess?" she said.

I shrugged. "It's a long story."

She looked around the room, pointing to the wall across from us where a clock had appeared. "We've got fifteen minutes till everyone shows up. Is that enough time?"

I looked over at her. Her eyes were intent on me and filled with . . . concern. I could feel my face get hot and I looked away from her. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking at me how?"

"Like you care. Even though you're a girl you still look a lot like your brother and I'm not used to Malfoy looking at me like that."

She scoffed, pushing on my arm. "You know, it doesn't do much to a girl's self-esteem to tell her she looks like her brother. But I do care. I mean, you're my friend. . . . Or at least I like to consider you my friend. . . . Do you consider me a friend?"

I looked at her again, at the way her eyes watched me questioningly. I realized she didn't look like her brother at all. I mean, of course she looked like him because they were twins they had to look alike but she didn't _look _like him. . . .

I hope you understand because I think I'm confusing myself.

But despite the fact that she was Draco Malfoy's twin sister, she was still a very pretty girl and . . . a very nice girl. And those facts alone made me spill the whole story to her about Mr. Weasley and that Christmas and this annoying little peek-a-boo thing I got going on with Voldemort. . . .

And she listened. I wasn't used to that. Being friends with Hermione and Ron has taught me when and where to pause in my stories because they just loved to interject but . . . she listened. Even when I did pause she didn't say anything at all. And I liked that.

By the time I had finished talking, the rest of the class showed up, bringing with it Cho. And for the first time since I'd seen her in third year, I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to talk to Josephine some more but she'd since disappeared into the crowd, her glasses probably back on again.

Sighing, I got up to begin class.

* * *

"It was scary wasn't it."

I turned to see Josephine sitting at the table again as if we hadn't had an hour long disruption. She looked up at me, her eyes sad as she said, "Having someone in your head like that."

I seriously doubted that she could really know what that was like and that doubt must have showed on my face because she smiled slightly. "Okay so maybe I don't know what it's like literally, but I do know what it's like."

"How so?" I asked, sliding onto the table beside her.

She looked down onto her hands, frowning. "You know, being a Malfoy isn't all glamorous as everyone likes to make it."

"Really? You could have fooled me, you know, what with the gigantic house and the money and everything."

"That's just the outward view," Josephine said, turning her frown on me. "That's just what we let you see, just what you want to see. Behind all that there's . . . let's just say we're not exactly one big happy family. Dad . . . Father is cold and distant while mother simply follows everything she tells him do and Draco and I . . . we do whatever they expect us and tell us to do, too. . . . I never get to do what I want to do . . . never got to go play with the other kids. . . . I was taught to be a 'dignified' young lady from birth. . . . And we were punished for everything. You spilt something on yourself, you were punished. You speak without being spoken too, you were punished. You breathed during quiet time, you were punished."

"What do you mean punished?"

She gave me a dark look and I swallowed. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Draco doesn't get it. We're really close and he's always taken care of me but . . . he just doesn't understand what it would mean to follow our _rules. _He wants to please 'Father' and he tells me that I would stop being punished if I just listen. . . . And the thing is I do listen, I always listen and I still get punished. Father likes to tell me that Draco is his favorite and that . . . that he hadn't wanted twins, hoped for only Draco.

"And that always follows me around. The fact that he tells me I'm worthless, good for nothing. I hear it in my sleep, when I'm awake, everywhere I go. That's how I know what it's like to have someone in your head, Harry, how I know how you feel."

I stared at her in shock for a moment. The way she and Malfoy swaggered around the school, you would have never had thought that she was hurting this way. She reached up, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Sorry," she said.

Awkwardly, I placed my hand on her back, rubbing it in small circles. She gave me a small smile, which I returned.

I'm not quite sure how long we sat there together, but however long it was, each passing moment took away the awkwardness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm glad people like this story. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Wait, blue?"

"Yeah what's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing I just thought your favorite colors would be green and silver."

Josephine smiled at me and I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes at me from behind her glasses.

It was yet another lesson in the D.A. and for the first time since we'd started this thing I finally got to duel her and talk to her _during _the class. It was loud enough and busy enough that no one even noticed us talking. She decided we'd do questions which turned out to be pretty fun.

"You never did answer my question," she said, shooting a spell at me that I blocked. "What's your favorite color? And please don't say red and gold."

I laughed, shooting a spell at her that she dodged. "Actually it's green."

She stopped moving for a moment, her eyebrows rose over her glasses. "Green?"

"Yep," I said, smiling at her.

Her lips curved up into a smile as she shook her head at me. "Always this unexpected, Harry?"

"Only once you get to know me."

She shot another spell at me, which I dodged this time, frowning at her slightly. "_I'm_ unexpected?"

"I didn't say you were the only one. . . . So what are you planning to do once we get out of here, Harry?"

"I'm not sure yet.. . . I wanted to be an Auror –"

" 'Wanted'?"

"Umbridge said I'll never, ever work in the Ministry."

"Since when did you start listening to Umbridge?"

"I don't, it's just –"

"Just nothing Harry. I think you'd make a wonderful Auror. I mean, come one, look at all the stuff you've done, all the things you're doing. You're fantastic."

A slight blush came to my face and I frustratingly tried to shake it away. I hate that I get embarrassed so easily. "So, er, uh, what about you?"

"Me? Well, if it were up to my parents, I'd become some Death Eater's wife . . . most likely Blaise Zabini."

I shivered at the thought. "But what do you want to do?"

"I'd actually liked to, um, teach."

This time it was my turn to stop. I smiled at her. "Teach?"

"Yep."

"What, er, what subject?"

"Charms, actually. It's a very fun subject, don't you think?"

"One of the better ones, I guess."

Josephine giggled, her smile large. I couldn't help but smile back at her, my face getting hot again. She was very pretty. . . .

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter, sir!" I turned, my smile dropping from my face as Dobby came running towards me, his large eyes bigger than normal.

I looked back at Josephine real quick before I looked back to Dobby. "What's up, Dobby?"

"They is finding out, Harry Potter. They is finding out and they is coming!"

"Who's coming Dobby?" I asked, frantically.

"Umbridge is knowing and they is coming, Harry Potter!"

The world, my world, seemed to slow down. My heart pounding loudly in my chest, I stood up and looked around at the class, my class. All we've worked for was about to come to an end.

I turned to Josephine, who had heard everything and who I could tell was just as shocked as I was. For some reason, seeing her snapped me out of my trance.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" I said. "Run! Get out of here!"

Screaming broke out in the room and I was tousled as people ran to get out, pushing and trying to get out the door at once.

"Harry!" I heard as someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Josephine, her sunglasses off now and her eyes wide and terrified. "Harry you've got to get out of here! You're already in enough trouble!"

"I've got to make sure everyone gets out of here all right," I told her. I realized that she was still holding onto my hand. I took her hand in both of mine and dragged her towards the office. "You go. You're brother is part of that Inquisitorial Squad. Get out of here."

"But –"

"Get out of here, Joey!" I'm not exactly sure when I had started calling her by that nickname but I'm pretty sure that was the first time I ever had.

Josephine's eyes, if possible, got wider with shock. I don't think she'd ever gotten called by a nickname before by anyone. She bit her lip softly before giving me a small smile. Quickly she leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss against my cheek. "Meet me in the owlery when this is all over if you can," she said.

Clearing my throat I nodded. Pushing her glasses back onto her face, she ran out of the room with the rest of the crowd.

Once everyone was gone, I headed for the door, ready to escape or except my fate.

* * *

Ten or fifteen minutes later, I stood at the bottom of the owlery, wondering whether or not I was going to go up the stairs or not. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I was just . . . I don't know.

Josephine appeared at the top of the stairs, the wind blowing her long hair into her face. She smiled at me and it was enough to make me go up the stairs. She met me in the middle, giving me a very unexpected hug.

"I thought they'd expelled you," she said.

I awkwardly patted her on the back. I was still working on my outward affections (my inward ones too, but we're not going to go into that right now). "Nope, I'm still here."

She took hold of my hand and pulled me the rest of the way up. I still wasn't feeling very enthusiastic after the whole D.A. thing. "Why did you want to meet me up here, Joey?"

"Well, I still wanted to be your friend even though the classes are pretty much done with, if that's all right," she said, giving me a small smile. The smell of owls greeted us as we stepped through the door. Josephine pulled me over to the nearest window, leaning against it and taking in a deep breath. "So what happened?"

"I got caught," I said, angrily, leaning out of the window beside her. "And Umbridge was going to have me expelled but . . . but Dumbledore stuck up for us. He told her that he created the D.A. and had just put me in charge. Fudge was there and Auror Kingsley and Auror Shacklebolt and they were going to arrest Dumbledore. . . . And Dumbledore just . . . disappeared. . . ."

"So you mean, now we're . . . we're stuck here with Umbridge?"

"Yep."

Josephine sighed, looking down at her hands. "How did we get ratted out anyway?"

"One of Cho's friends ratted us out." I kicked my foot against the wall, feeling even angrier. "She even had the proof written across her forehead."

"How'd that go, anyway?"

"How'd what go?"

"You're date with Cho. You never did tell me how that went."

"I didn't?"

"No, the last time I got to talk to you was after you beat the living snot out of my brother."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"And I told you that you didn't have to be. He deserved it. But anyway, you're date with Cho?"

She'd been trying to change the subject but it wasn't too a very good topic. I explained to her all that had happened, feeling dumber with each passing minute.

Josephine groaned after I had finished. "Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry, you did it all wrong."

"Yeah, I know, I know," I said, chuckling slightly. "Hermione explained it to me all ready. I'm a guy, all right? That kind of thinking doesn't just automatically run through my head. . . . It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Met up with Cho on my way over here and we got into a big old argument about her friend and everything. It was really stupid but, I don't think she'll want to talk to me anymore."

"That's too bad Harry. You guys were really cute together."

I laughed again. "If you say so. . . . So, what else can you tell me about you?"

"Oh, are we playing questions again?"

"Might as well, don't you think?"

"Okay, well I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Joey?"

I smiled over at her. "I just thought you could do with a nickname. I'll stop if you want me too."

"No, it's fine," she said. "I like it."

I had looked away but I looked back just in time to see her blush slightly. "Can I tell you something, Harry?"

"What's that?"

"You're actually the first friend I've ever had."

"But . . . what about Beauxbatons? You had to have a lot of friends there."

"No. Nobody liked me. They thought I was stuck up because I was Malfoy, but no one actually took the time to get to know me. And so I had no friends. But then I came here and there were all these girls who wanted to hang out with me . . . only so they could talk about me behind my back. I didn't think I'd ever actually make any friends. . . . Until I met you." She looked at me, smiling at me. Her smile transformed her face so much that it was like looking at a different person.

I think it was then that I stopped looking at her as Josephine Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's twin sister, and I was able to look at her as Joey, my friend.

Reaching over hesitantly, I took her hand in mine. "I'm glad you're my friend too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm really glad people enjoy this story, you know. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me.**

* * *

I let the History of Magic O.W.L.s Professor lead me from the Great Hall. He was mumbling about something but I couldn't hear him.

Sirius was in trouble.

Sirius could be dead.

The bell rang and Hermione and Ron were suddenly by my sides, the Professor telling them to take me to the hospital wing. They took both of my arms, leading me away from the Great Hall.

"Mate, you all right?" Ron said. "You look a bit pale."

"Sirius," I mumbled. "Sirius is in trouble. Voldemort's got him."

I watched as their facial expressions changed, though I hardly heard what Hermione was talking about. She wanted to wait, wanted to make sure. . . .

There wasn't time to wait! There wasn't time to make sure!

"Harry?" My friends facial expressions changed again, but this time to suspicion (Hermione) and complete anger (Ron, of course). I turned to find Josephine standing behind me, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"What do you want?" Ron asked her.

Josephine rolled her eyes at him before smirking over at me. Leaning against a wall, feeling scared and tired. "Ron, Hermione, meet Jasmine McCauley. Joey, meet Ron and Hermione."

"So you've been around his whole time?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Since when have you been on a nickname basis with Malfoy, then, Harry?" Ron said.

"She's not just a Malfoy, Ron," I said, angrily, standing up straight. "She's Josephine, all right? And she's my friend. So just . . . leave her alone, okay?"

Ron backed off, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face but Hermione continued to stare openly at her. Josephine smiled at both, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you both."

Ron of course, continued to ignore her. Hermione, though, being the more civilized of my two friends took her hand politely and shook it. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You trust Harry, don't you?" Josephine asked.

"Of course!"

"Well then you can trust me." Josephine gave Hermione a quick smile before turning to me again. "So what happened?"

"It doesn't involve you!" Ron hissed at her.

"Be quiet Ronald!" Hermione hissed back at him. "Go on, Harry, tell us what happened."

As I began to tell them about my dream, I made a mental note to thank Hermione later. She always helped me out when it came to Ron.

My friends listened closely, even Josephine, though I wouldn't have blamed her for jumping in a couple of times. She didn't know that Sirius was my Godfather or that he was innocent. But she didn't say anything, just took it all in strive.

"So what do we do?" she asked when I was done.

"_We_ are going to go rescue Sirius," Ron said, his ears red. "_You _can take your happy – Ow! Hermione, what was that for?"

"Well we can't just go running off into the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said. "What if it's a trap? What if – what if Voldemort's just waiting for you to get there?"

"What if everything I saw was real and Sirius is dead?" I said, frustrated. "I _saw_ it Hermione!"

"I know, Harry!" Hermione said. "I'm trying to help you so please stop biting my head off all the time!"

I took a deep breath, leaning against the wall again. "Sorry."

"It's all right."

We were all silent for a moment, lost in our own thoughts.

"Why don't we check?" Josephine said with a frown on her face. "You know. We can check wherever Sirius is to see if he's there and if he's not than . . . we can g get him."

"I still want to know where all this 'we' stuff is coming from," Ron muttered.

"Look_ Ronald_," Josephine said, sighing deeply. "I understand why you don't like me. I understand that you hate my brother, my family, and all that but_ you don't know me_. You know anything about me so don't judge me. Harry's my friend and Sirius' is my cousin and so I am going to help no matter what you say. All right?"

Ron's face was red and, once again, he turned away from Josephine, pouting.

"I like her idea, Harry," Hermione said, almost pleading. "Let's use her idea. It's so much safer. For all we know, Sirius could be safe and snug at Grimmuald place."

"And if he's not?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. "Then will go rescue him."

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. "We need a fireplace."

* * *

Twenty minutes or so later, Hermione and I were getting ready to sneak into Umbridge's office. Somehow, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were now involved (still don't quite remember how that happened) and were going to keep watch with Ron.

Josephine was no where in sight.

"Where do you think she ran off to?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, after she went on about how much she wanted to help," Ron muttered.

"And I'm still going to help. Get over yourself, Weasley." We turned to see a brown-haired girl coming towards us, her hair puffier than normal and her eyes dark green. She gave me a slightly grim smile. "Is this all right?"

I smiled reassuringly. "It's fine Jasmine."

I had told her she should change her appearance only because I wasn't going to get her in trouble with her family if we got caught.

"I don't feel like me," she whispered to me, tugging on her hair.

"You don't _look_ like you either, but that's the point," I whispered back. Turning to the others I said, "All right, let's get this going."

After 'Jasmine McCauley' had finished quickly introducing herself to Neville, Luna, and Ginny, we split up, me using Sirius' knife to unlock Umbridge's office while Neville ran off with Ginny and Luna went with Ron.

The door popped open and I looked back at Hermione and Josephine. "Ready?"

Both girls nodded and together we snuck into the office.

* * *

**Josephine's POV**

I held my breath slightly as Draco came up closer to me. My arms were held behind my back and my mouth was covered by large hands. Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge had gone off somewhere after a beautiful performance by Hermione, while Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, and I were trapped with Draco and some more Slytherin Goons. The one holding me had to (of course) wonder (aloud) who I was.

My goon uncovered my mouth when Draco said, "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?" I said.

Draco smirked slightly. "Feisty. I like that."

Oh, gross! My brother was hitting on me!

I peeked over his shoulder to see Ginny squirming, her fingers just brushing the tip of her wand. She caught my eye and gave me a small wink. '_Keep him busy_' she was saying. '_Keep him occupied_'.

I groaned inwardly. Oh, Merlin. I was so going to modify my memory after this. I gave Draco a small smile saying, "That's great for you, Malfoy."

"So you know who I am but you won't let me know who you are?"

"You wouldn't remember me even if I told you who I was." Please, _please_ hurry up, Ginny.

"And why is that?" Draco's smirk kept getting bigger and bigger. I'd seen that look before . . . when he was talking to other girls. This was so not right!

Behind him, I saw Ginny quickly whip out her wand. "You'll be in too much pain."

Ginny cast some kind of jinx at Draco. A Bat Bogey Jinx! Brilliant!

Draco screamed loudly as he was attacked. I stomped down on my goon's foot, elbowing him in his stomach as he jerked back.

Before I knew it, we'd all escaped our captures. Ron and I used our wands to tie them up, dragging them to the center of Umbridge's office.

"Good job, by the way," Ron said, as we left the office, closing the door behind us. "I'm surprised you didn't throw up, though, the way you were looking."

"Next time _you_ have to flirt with your _sister_ and find out how absolutely gross that is, then you can talk to me," I said in a whisper.

Ron chuckled, grabbing my arm, gently and pulling me after the others. "Let's go get Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: So I'm really appreciative of all your wonderful reviews and everything. You guys are so freakin' fantastic!!! Anyway, enjoy this update. **

Sirius wasn't here.

I felt so stupid.

I had been _so sure_.

I had led my friends into danger for a _dream. _

"Harry?" I heard Josephine say.

But I couldn't to run up and down each aisle of glowing orbs. I wanted there to be a reason for breaking and entering into a teacher's office and getting her kidnapped by bloody centaurs and leading my friends into the most _bloody_ dangerous of all the _bloody_ sections of the _sodding_ Ministry of Magic!

"Harry, he's not here," Hermione said.

"I know!" I said, angrily. I took a deep breath rejoining my friends. "I know. . . . Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey, Harry?" Neville called.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of these things has your name on it."

You would think, that after years of stupid mistakes on my part, that my '_Don't do it_' alarm would be capable of ringing, no, _screaming_ at me.

Don't do it, Harry.

Don't bring other people, Harry.

Don't handle it yourself, Harry.

Don't do it, don't do it, _don't do it_!!

But for some reason it was still just a murmur of '_Maybe_ you shouldn't' . . . '_Maybe_ it's not a good idea'. And as it murmured at me I ignored it because maybe is not a very good way to dissuade someone.

And so, I picked up the glass orb with my name on and things pretty much fell down hill from their.

The next thing I realized, me and my friends were surrounded by Death Eaters, including Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself.

Fan-bloody-tastic!

Next to me, her wand pointed directly towards her father, Josephine muttered a very vulgar oath. If this had been a very different, less life-threatening situation, I would have looked at her and laughed . . . but since it wasn't. . . .

He wouldn't recognize her. She looked completely and totally different. I kept telling this to myself as me and Mr. Malfoy . . . interacted along with the woman I figured out to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

The crazy thing about life-threatening situations is that, though they tend to seem like they last forever, they actually go by really quickly. Like your life flashing before your eyes in that moment before you life is officially over.

My life with the Dursleys, finding I was a wizard, the Sorcerer's Stone, the basilisk, dementors, the Tournament . . . Cedric . . . All of it flashed before my eyes as we ran through the showers of flying glass. My hand had attached itself to Josephine's some how, Hermione and Neville running behind us.

And the only thing running through my mind, the only thing I was _praying_ for, was not them.

Not my friends.

Not because of me.

Not them.

_Please _not them.

Not Ginny, Neville, or Luna.

Not Hermione.

Not Ron.

Not _Josephine_. . . . Not Joey.

_Please_, Merlin, not them.

And maybe, surprisingly, my prays were answered because it wasn't them, wasn't my friends.

It was Sirius.

I saw red.

Why Sirius? Of all the evil people that it could have been, it was the good guy, Sirius.

Blood pounding in my ears as my feet pounding on the ground, chasing Lestrange.

Get Lestrange.

_Kill_ Lestrange.

Someone was behind me, following, calling my name. I heard them but I didn't acknowledge them.

'Stop Harry! Don't do it Harry!'

Nothing could stop me.

I don't think I've ever been so angry. Of course there have been many times when I've been pissed off but never this angry.

"_Crucio_!" I cried as I reached the main floor, Lestrange running ahead of me. Behind me someone grabbed my arm saying, "Harry no!"

Lestrange's screams echoed through the hall. I looked to the person holding my arm. "Joey?"

My thoughts and Josephine's response were interrupted by Lestrange's cruel laughter as she stood to her feet, hair and eyes wild.

"Oh did I make little Potter angry?" she said, in that baby voice. Her mocking smile dropped, leaving behind only a very ugly and evil scowl. "You know, if you really want to curse someone, Potter, you've got to feel it!"

She thrust out her wand so quickly in a violent non-verbal spell that I barely had time to move. . . . Josephine didn't have time to move.

I'll never forget what her screams sounded like. It was horrible and I think more so because I had just met this girl and already look what happens.

I felt like a coward as I peeked out from behind the fountain to see Lestrange move forward and grab Josephine by her hair, pulling her father away from me. "Let her go!" I yelled, standing to my feet and pointing my wand at her.

"And what would you do if I killed her, little Potter?" she said mockingly. She knelt down, pressing her cheek against Josephine's as if they were best friends. "Is this your little girlfriend, Potter? Would you try to avenge her death like your trying to avenge my dear cousin?"

"I said, _let her GO_!"

"Trade you. You're girlfriend for the orb."

"You're too late. The orb's gone. I broke it."

Lestrange's features changed drastically again, from happy to confused to pure anger.

I watched in horror as she let go of Josephine only to use her wand to fling her against a wall.

Josephine hit the floor hard, rolling onto her side, her face away from me. I watched as her hair began to fade from brown to blond, growing longer. But along with the blond came a new color. . . .

Red.

The red flowed slowly through her hair, pooling on the floor.

My heart stopped.

I felt it for sure.

Stumbling towards her, life seemed to move in slow motion.

Oh, Merlin what have I done?

"Don't move any further, Harry Potter."

I stopped mid-step, my eyes still on Josephine's lifeless body.

I'm sorry, I wanted to tell her.

I shouldn't have brought you into this, I wanted to tell her.

I shouldn't have let you keep hanging around me, I wanted to tell her.

I shouldn't have shaken your hand on the damn train, I wanted to tell her.

Because if I hadn't had done that, you wouldn't have been in this situation. I'm bad luck, I'm starting to figure.

Swallowing, I slowly turned to face Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So, I'm really glad you guys really like this story. You guys are wonderful.**

* * *

I walked over to the bed, sitting down next to it.

Josephine lay there, unconscious still.

"She still hasn't moved yet?" I had asked Ron and Hermione, who shook their heads sadly.

"I'm sure she'll wake up, soon Harry," Hermione had said.

"She kind of has too," Ron had said. "Madam Pomfrey thinks she just fell from the moving stairs and I reckon there is a big difference between a falling from the stairs concussion and a being smashed into a wall concussion."

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I shouldn't have let her come with us. Should have known she'd get hurt. I lowered my hand onto hers, curling my fingers around hers, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Harry, Malfoy's coming!" Hermione whispered.

I jumped up, hopping back over to Ron's bed and jumping onto it. Ron yelped in pain as I landed on his leg, pushing at me to make me move. We got settled just as Malfoy came in, looking frightened. His expression changed into a sneer as soon as he saw us. Calmly, he walked over to his sister, settling down into the chair.

"Josephine?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Josephine gave a soft moan, her eyes fluttering, slightly before fully opening. She looked around, confused, going to sit up when she cried out in pain, lying back down on the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey said you'd be sore for a while," Malfoy said. "You broke three ribs. . . . Josephine, how on earth did you not see the stairs move?"

"The stairs?" she asked, looking over at me quickly.

"I, uh, found you at the bottom of the stairs," I said quickly. "You didn't fall from far up but still. . . ."

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at me. Josephine mouthed a quick 'Thank you'. I gave her an indiscrete nod.

"I just, you know, had my heads in the clouds," Josephine said. "I didn't see the stairs move at all. I'm all right, really."

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked her.

You can't imagine how weird it is to actually hear Malfoy being nice to someone. And to actually see him standing next to her, it was almost creepy how identical they were. But Josephine had this softness to her that Malfoy couldn't possibly ever possess. And I think that's what I liked about her.

"I'm fine, Drac," she said. "Go ahead and go enjoy your friends company."

Malfoy leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Behind me, Ron gagged quietly.

Giving me and my friends one last evil sneer, he left. We looked over to Josephine who was grinning. "Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem," I said, re-seating myself in the unoccupied chair.

"You know," Ron said, "seeing as how you've actually gone on a 'mission' with us and we hold some of your secrets above your head for later bribing, it officially makes you one of us. Despite the fact that you're a stuck-up Malfoy."

Josephine smiled at him. "So are you saying we're friends? A Weasley and a Malfoy?"

Ron mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Josephine said.

"I said yeah, we're friends," Ron said, trying to fight the smile on his face. "But don't mess it up, all right?"

"Oh don't worry. I think I'm going to like being friends with you. Despite the fact that you're a Weasel."

Ron grinned at her, grabbing some a box of Every Flavor Beans as he went to lie back in his bed.

"Oh I'm so excited," Hermione said. "Finally someone to talk to!"

"You had us to talk to Hermione," I said, frowning.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl, Harry," she said, grinning as she lay back in her own bed.

"So, just because we're blokes means you can't talk to us?" Ron said, heatedly.

"That's not what I meant Ron and you know it."

"I don't think you even know what you meant. Just what are exactly are you trying to say, Hermione?"

"Are they always like this?" Josephine asked me.

"You get used it," I told her, grinning.

"Thanks again, Harry, for everything."

The smile fell from my face. "I don't know why you keep thanking me. I almost got you killed."

"Hardly. A concussion and a few broken ribs is hardly anything to cry about."

I laughed only because that statement was so outrages. Josephine smiled, reaching forward and placing her hand on top of mine. A tingle ran up my arm, traveling down my spine.

"Besides," Josephine said. "I had a lot of fun, despite the fact that our lives were at constant threat of death and my aunt threw me up against a concrete wall."

"You're really weird," I told her, twisting my hand around so that hers lay in mine. "You do know that, right?"

I looked up at her only to see that she was staring down at her hands, her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. She looked up at me her blue eyes sparkling as she gave me an embarrassed smile. "Yeah I know."

"Hmm, hmm!"

Josephine looked up and I looked over my shoulder to see Ron and Hermione staring at us, both with amused expressions on their faces.

"Don't ever do that again, Hermione," I said. "I thought Umbridge had come back."

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked with his eyebrow raised, ignoring what I said.

"No," Josephine and I answered at the same time, smiling innocently at our friends. I looked back to Josephine, who shrugged, laughing slightly.

I think I was going to like being friends with Joey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: You guys are fabulous. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

_SIXTH YEAR_

Making sure no one was watching I snuck up the stairs to the Owlery, taking the steps two at a time, a big smile on my face.

I stepped inside, sticking my hands into my pocket and trying to wipe this stupid smile I had on my face off, but it was almost pointless. Josephine stood with her back to me, cooing at one of the school owls.

"Don't you own an owl already?" I asked.

"More like an eagle, if you ask me," she said. "That thing pecks at me every time I try to pet it."

Josephine turned, her smile matching mine. Running forward, she flung her arms around my shoulders.

"Merlin, it's been a horribly long summer without you," she said as she let go and pushed her long blond hair behind her ears. "And your letters left much to the imagination."

"And your letters left little," I said, grinning. "I really didn't need to know that you caught your brother snogging with Pansy. I had nightmares for days."

Josephine giggled, taking my hand and leading me over to the window. "So fill in the blanks for me, okay? Why did Dumbledore pick you up from your family's house?"

I shrugged, not quite sure how much I was supposed to tell her or not tell here. "He wanted to . . . explain some things to me. You know, about Sirius' will."

She fell silent, her hands reaching over to grab mine. "I'm so sorry about that, Harry."

"I'm sorry too," I told her. "I mean he was your cousin . . . even if you didn't really know him."

"It's all right. . . . You know I met him once."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really remember of course. I was way little, almost one, probably. Aunt Andromeda gave me a picture earlier this summer with the two of us, Sirius and I, together. He's holding me in his arms and my hand is wrapped around his finger and we're just laughing. . . . I . . . I wish I could have spoke to him more."

"I think he would have really liked you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Sirius always loved the outcast in his family."

Josephine reached over and hit me in my arm. "What makes you think I'm an outcast?"

"You hang out with me."

". . . Oh, right." She laughed and I joined in. I realized that I had missed this. The stupid jokes, the laughs. Josephine was the first girl I had been able to talk to like this who wasn't exactly apart of the close knit group that the Weasleys, Hermione, and I had created. I liked listening to her laugh.

"So how are Hermione and Ron getting along then?" she asked.

"Awkward, still," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Sometimes, you would think that they were just going to snog right in front of you and then other times you have to make sure not to leave them alone together because someone's going to end up dead. Either way, I still feel like a third wheel in all of this."

"Maybe I should change my hair and eye color and I can hang out with you guys so you don't have to feel so alone." She said it jokingly but the idea started to make me think.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Seriously? I really couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Do you realize how close an eye Draco's been keeping on me ever since my 'accident' last year? I mean, it took an act of Merlin for me to sneak up here without him following me. It'll take Merlin a Hogwart's load of miracles to help me sneak off to Hogsmeade with you."

"Aww, come on. You'll be able to get away with it. Last year you were smack dab in front of your brother and he didn't even recognize you."

"Please, can we not talk about that? I still get nightmares."

"Besides, you'll have loads of fun. We always do."

"Even though Hogsmeade hasn't changed since you started going your third year, right?"

"Still, it's fun to get away from the castle for a while."

"Says the 'Boy-Who-Never-Wants-To-Go-Home', though truly I understand your pain, I really do."

"And it'll be more time we can spend together."

I felt my face get hot almost a millisecond after the words popped out of my mouth. Why had I said that? Why do I have to make everything so freaking awkward? Merlin, what is wrong with me?

A blush colored Josephine's cheeks too as a small smile came to her face. "I should go," she said bowing her head slightly. "Draco probably thinks I 'fell down the stairs again'."

"Yeah, I should go too," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Though, my friends probably didn't even notice I'm gone yet, the way they googly-eye each other."

Josephine giggled again, the blush in her cheeks fading slightly. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, possibly?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Josephine did the same, I noticed. "All right," I said, trying to appear cool and collected. I'm pretty sure it didn't work though.

"Bye, Harry," she said again, walking past me.

I grabbed her arm softly and she stopped. "Will you think about it? Hogsmeade, I mean," I said.

She smiled again. "Yeah I'll think about it."

I let go of her arm and she walked off, casting another glance back at me. I gave her a small, awkward wave, turning back towards the window as she disappeared down the stairs.

My heart was beating abnormally fast and my face was still flushed.

I blamed it on the cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am, unfortunately, not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So I'm really glad people like** **this story. You guys are so absolutely magnificent.**

* * *

"Merlin, did you read these Harry?" Hermione said, looking at her copy of the daily prophet. "More and more raids every week. I can't believe they're being so . . . reckless. Harry? Harry, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Truth be told I wasn't listening. I already knew about the Death Eater raids. Those were easy to figure out. Meanwhile, things that weren't so easy to figure were how Snape all the sudden became the DADA teacher (not that that was entirely all that bad considering that job is cursed which meant that there was absolutely no way he was coming back next year), why Draco Malfoy seemed, if possible, paler than usual and always seemed to be nervous, why one book seemed to be the turning point in my horrible potions career, and the last being why, whenever I saw Josephine I couldn't shake the stupid grin that came to my face.

At that thought, my eyes moved over to the Slytherin table where Josephine sat next to her brother, her fork lazily scrapped across her plate as she glanced out of the corners of her eyes at Draco. Maybe, she was worried that her brother knew about us (not that there was much to tell; I mean, we were just hanging out right? Right) or maybe she too noticed that her brother was acting just a tad bit off.

But that seemed far off from my mind as I just focused on Josephine. Her beautiful, long, flowing hair . . . the perfect shape of her face . . . the way her eyelashes curved up . . . the way –

I cried out as Ron slugged me in my arm. "What was that for?" I asked.

"How about you put your eyes back in your head and pay attention?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Pay attention to what? The stories on Death Eaters?" I said. "What more can we possibly learn from them? I mean we knew this was going to happen, didn't we? Besides we have more important stuff to think about."

"Like what?" Ron said. "What kind of perfume Josephine wears?"

"Oh, seriously," Hermione said, folding up her paper. "You two are helpless. And besides, it's not as if you could talk, Ronald," she added, and I couldn't help but notice the bitter edge in her voice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked past, giggling. Lavender waved flirtatiously at Ron, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ron's ears turned tomato red as he ducked down lower in his seat.

Hermione huffed, gathering her stuff. "I'll be in the library," she said, getting up.

Ron followed her with his eyes as she walked out of the Great Hall. "What's her problem?"

"Maybe Hermione is right," I told him, shaking my head. "You are totally helpless."

"Josephine's looking at you."

"She is?"

". . . . And _I'm_ totally helpless?"

". . . . Whatever Ron."

But at that moment, Josephine really did look at me, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a half smile. She tilted her head slightly in the direction of the exit. She was asking me to meet her later. I nodded slightly, a small smile on my face.

Good because I had a lot of things to catch her up on.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "Do you think Hermione and Krum ever, ya know, snogged?"

Merlin help me.

* * *

"It's gotten worse hasn't it."

I sighed, walking over to join Josephine on the blanket that she had set out for us. "Much worse. I shouldn't have told Ron that Hermione and Krum probably did snog. He's on a rampage now. I don't think they'll ever be friends again."

"Or they'll come out of this and become the most fabulous couple ever," Josephine said, with a grin. "So, show me this mysterious Potions book of yours."

Grinning, I pulled the book from my bag, handing it over to her and watching while she skimmed through it. "Well one thing's for sure. Whoever wrote this had atrocious writing," she said, smiling.

I laughed, my eyes on her fingers as they trailed the pages. Suddenly, her fingers stopped. I looked up at her face to see her smile had faded, replaced by a frown.

"Joey?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she said, looking back at the book. "Or at least I hope so. Draco's been acting weird lately and I think mom and dad know what's going on but, of course, me being the 'Death-Eater's-Wife-In-Training', no one tells me what's up. So all I can do is sit there while Draco loses weight because he's not eating and I find him sitting awake in the common room at all hours of the night. I mean, I know my brother is a git at times, but he's still my brother and I still love him. I'm still worried."

When I didn't say anything, she looked up at me again. "You've noticed too, haven't you."

It was a question, but I still replied, "Yes."

Josephine grabbed my hands, leaning close to me. "Harry, you have to promise me that if you hear anything, anything at all, you'll let me know."

"Joey, I –"

"Please, Harry. Pinkie promise?"

She held up her slender pinkie. How could I possibly tell her if my suspicions ended up being right and her bother was a Death Eater? That kind of information was supposed to go to Dumbledore.

But as she stared at me, her eyes wide and bright with earnest and her lips set in a slight pout, my resolve died. Sighing, I wrapped my pinkie finger around hers. "I promise."

Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, enveloping me in a warm hug as she quickly pressed her lips against my cheek. "Thank you, Harry. You're the greatest."

My arms moved around her waist though I didn't realize it. It was as if someone had just switched the off switch and I was simply running on auto-pilot.

The only thing I could feel was the fact that my cheek was steadily getting hotter where she had kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm very glad that you guys like this story. I want to thank you all for your reviews and your kind encouragements. You guys are great. And I know a couple of things have changed in the format of the story but it's my story so oh well. Once again, thanks for reading.**

* * *

"This is such a bad idea," Hermione said, biting her nails. "Someone's bound to recognize and I can't bear to think what's going to happen when _that_ happens."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile coming to my face. "It'll be fine, Hermione. You worry too much. Besides," I added, standing up on my toes to look over the crowd, "last year she stood right in front of her twin and he didn't even recognize her. What makes you think it's any different now? Oh, here she comes."

'Jasmine' came pushing through the crowd towards us, unnoticed and slightly ignored as she stood next to me. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her dark green eyes bright with excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun," she said, clapping together her mitten hands. "I've never actually gone to Hogsmeade with _friends_ before."

"You'll see its much, much more fun hanging out with us than it is hanging out with your dopey old brother," I said, slipping his arm around her shoulders as we walked out the door.

Ron walked by us, suddenly, his arm around Lavender Brown. "Hey Harry, Jasmine," he said, grinning.

"Oh, Won Won, you have to introduce to your friends!" Lavender said. I cringed at her shrill voice while beside me, Josephine's eyebrow shot up and she looked rather amused.

"But you already know, Harry," Ron said, confused.

"Not Harry, silly," Lavender said, giggling. "The girl he's with. Are you Harry's girlfriend?"

Both Josephine and I got real red in the face. My arm slipped from around her shoulder, dropping down to my side and stuttering as I answered. "N-no, no, we're just – she's just – I'm just – friends."

"You too would look really good together," Lavender said. She turned to look at Hermione, giving her a sly grin. "What about you Hermione? Found anyone special or are you just tagging along with Harry and his girlfriend?"

"We're not together," Josephine and I said at the same time.

I glanced back at Hermione to see her cheeks get rather pink before she turned, raised her arm, and cried, "Cormac! Oh Cormac, wait up!"

Hermione raced off, leaving me, Joey, Lavender, and a rather quiet Ron. "We better be going too, Won Won. Bye, you two have fun," Lavender said, pulling Ron away.

"See you guys," Ron said, solemnly.

Josephine shook her head. "What a wench," she said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's just us now. Come on, let's get the first carriage.

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off.

"No matter which one we take, we'll still get there." I was grinning and her excitement was catching.

"Yes, but we'll get there first if we're in the first carriage."

I let her drag me as my situation finally came to light. I was going to be alone with her all day. Not that I wasn't alone with her when we spent time together in the Owlery.

But this was different.

This was originally just planned with me, her, and Hermione. Now that Hermione was gone, did that make it a date? Should I have brought flowers? Should I take her out to eat?

I forgot about it though as soon as she smiled up at me, her eyes bright with happiness as she said something about getting the first carriage. I nodded and smiled back, letting her pull me into the carriage with a couple of other people I didn't know.

We were just going to have fun today and that's all there was to it.

* * *

"Well, I'm beat," Josephine said, dipping her spoon back into her Peanut butter and strawberry ice-cream. I had bought it for her as an end-of-the-day special treat.

We had spent the whole day just wandering around, running in and out of stores until we ran out of stores. And then we'd just run around finding people we knew to start a small snowball fight. Josephine still had bits of snow in her hair and on her jacket.

She grinned at me. "I had a really fun time today, Harry."

"Yeah, me too," I said, kind of surprised. I was expecting that we would have the same awkward, silent date that Cho and I had last year but it was better than that. _Way_ better than that.

"We should do this again some time," Joey said. "Soon."

I grinned back at her. "Yeah soon. . . . You could be my date for Slughorn's Christmas party if you want to."

"I'd like that." She glanced over my shoulder, the smile sliding from her face. "I think something's wrong with her."

I turned to see Katie Bell staggering aimlessly. I noticed, first, that she looked off, like Josephine said. . . . I jumped to my feet when I realized she was holding the pearl necklace I had seen in Borgin and Burkes.

The incidents that took place in the next few minutes were . . . confusing, to say the least. I watched in horror as Katie floated in the air. Josephine yelled something about the necklace being cursed. Hagrid appeared out of nowhere . . . Katie was in his arms and we were running back up towards the castle.

* * *

"I think it was Draco."

I looked up towards Josephine who stood rigid, staring out of the window. I sighed, getting up from my place on the floor to join her by the window. "Joey –"

"No, Harry, I don't need to hear the 'he's your brother' speech," she said, sadly. "I think he gave that girl that necklace and you do to."

I did, but there's no easy way to tell your friend that her brother is a want-to-be-murderer. "How did you know that the necklace was cursed?" I asked instead.

"Recognized it," she said. "Father Dearest believed a wonderful outing with his kids meant teaching them how to bargain at Borgin and Burkes. Draco always listened but I got bored and I wondered around the shop a lot. I almost touched the necklace once but I felt bad just standing next to it, so I left it alone. . . . Why would he use the necklace on that girl?"

"Maybe he was planning for someone else to get it," I told her.

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore, maybe? Maybe you could talk to your brother."

Josephine gave a little snort. "Yeah, that would be a pleasant conversation. 'Hello, dear brother of mine. I was just wondering have you been up to diabolical plotting lately and if you just happen to give that Gryffindor Chaser that cursed necklace that could have killed. Because if you are and if you did, that's just not very nice at all'."

"I forgot how sarcastic you could get," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's the human nature that you love about me." She grinned at me, reaching up to move a piece of my hair from in front of my face. My stomach fluttered viciously but I ignored it, focusing on her voice as he continued. "No, we're just going to have to do some detective work. You and 'Jasmine' with a little help from your invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. See if we can get down to the bottom of this. Maybe . . . maybe if I can figure out what he's up to, then I can talk to him. See if I can get him to go get some help."

"Okay," I told her. "We'll do this your way."

"What's _your_ way?"

"Hold him down and pummel him with Bludgers until he confesses."

Josephine laughed, reaching over to take my hand in hers. "Thank you, Harry," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

When she looked up at me, the look I saw in her eyes was so . . . I don't even. But whatever it was, it wiped all manner of thought and expression from my mind. I couldn't breathe for a moment, my palms felt sweaty, and my mouth dry. All I could focus on was her face and her beautiful eyes. . . .

"For always having a way to make me smile," she said, softly.

And it was then. Right there in then. Right at that moment I threw away everything that I've learned about Gryffindor and Slytherin in the last six years. I threw away my thoughts on what everyone else would think and say and I admitted to myself what I should have known since I met this girl last year.

. . . . I was in love with Josephine Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: So I'm glad I get a lot of reviews on this story. You guys are (singsong voice) FANTABULOUS! Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

"You're boring."

"I told you I had studying to do but you still insisted on coming up here."

"We won't have any exams until like two weeks after Christmas break."

"Yes, well, when I have everything memorized for the exam and you don't, don't blame me. Now be quiet unless you want me to flunk."

I smiled over at Josephine as she read her History of Magic book, her eyes flashing over the words and her hand whipping out to write notes. A sliver of hair fell in front of her face and she blew it out of the way . . . only to have it land right back where it had fallen.

If I had been close enough, I would have brushed it away.

Realizing you are in love with somebody is a crazy feeling. I got this crazy broom-diving feeling in the pit of my stomach every time she was near me and the smile never left my face. She was the last person I think about when I go to bed and the first person I think about when I wake up. Everything about her seemed perfect and I hated the fact that I couldn't hold her hand in public like I wanted to (not that I did it in private), or hug her in public like I wanted to (once again: not that I did it in private), or even tell her she's beautiful in public like I wanted to (I reiterate: not that I did it in private).

Sighing, I stood up and walked towards the window, my broom in hand. Quidditch just didn't seem the same this year. Maybe it was because I had a lot more responsibility this year than I did last year. But the flight – the flight would always be the same.

I turned back to Joey, a manic grin on my face as I approached her. "Come flying with me," I said, squatting in front of her.

"What?" Josephine said, looking up at me.

"Come flying with me," I repeated. "Just once around the school. You'll like it, I promise."

"Ha, ha, no, my friend. I think _you_ would like to enjoy the terror on my face. Flying is something you have more in common with my twin than with me. I don't fly."

I frowned, slightly, taking her hand in mine and yanking her to her feet. Her book fell to the ground as she protested. "Harry, I swear, if you force me onto that broom, I will be forced to beat you."

"Come on, Joey," I said, turning to her as we approached the doorway. "It'll be fun."

"It'll be my death."

"Joey, you've known me a year and a half now. And in that last year and a half, I've kept tons of secrets from your brother for you and from my friends. Don't you trust me?"

Joey glared on me. "Only you would bring up the trust card."

"Well?"

She sighed, angrily. "Of course I trust you, Harry."

"Then will you fly with me?"

Joey bit her lip, looking over her shoulder back to her books. She looked back at me and I gave her what she called my 'puppy dog look'. Big eyes and crooked grin. She said it got to her and, for some reason, that always got to me. She groaned. "I hate when you do that."

I laughed, holding onto her hand as she climbed onto the stone railing of the Owlery stairs. I climbed up after laying out my broom. "Just climb on."

She climbed onto the broom and I climbed on behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist so I could hold onto the front of the broom. Her hands gripped onto mine tightly and a flutter went up my spine. "Ready?" I whispered next to her ear.

"No," she whispered back.

"Good."

And we jumped.

It was hard to catch the change in weight at first but the broom managed and soon we were soaring over Hogwarts. Josephine's scream echoed across the empty grounds, slowly changing into nervous laughter.

"T-this isn't s-so bad," she said. She relaxed back against me and I rested my chin on her shoulder. "It's so beautiful down there."

"Yeah," I said, amazed.

It was really pretty. The snow cushioned the castle and the earth like a white blanket and the lake was entirely frozen over; perfect for ice skating. "Let's go down there," I said.

"Alright," she said, grinning.

I swooped the broom for the ground, slowly descending. Josephine slid off and I followed, leaning my broom against the tree as I headed for the lake.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Josephine asked.

"Ice skating," I said grinning. I took a tentative step onto the ice, trying not to fall as I turned to face Josephine. My arms swung in the air as I tried to keep my balance. "Come with me?"

"Only because you're going to kill yourself if I let you stay out there by yourself," Josephine said, smiling at me. She stepped gently onto the ice, gracefully skating towards me and taking my hand.

Together we moved along the ice, laughing because I looked like an incredibly sloshed Hagrid the way I was moving. Josephine held onto my arm, her smile sparkling in the light. I tried to spin her, but, of course, it didn't work and she ended up falling into my arms, laughing.

All I could do was stare at her. Why in the world did she have to be so beautiful?

The smile slid from her face slowly as she stared up into my eyes. _Kiss her Harry_, I told myself. _Just lean down and kiss her_!

"Harry?" she said softly.

I snapped out of my trance and helped her stand up straight. "We should get back," I said, my cheeks red. Why on earth couldn't I have just kissed her? It would have been easy and I wouldn't be feeling so freaking awkward now!

"Can we fly around for a bit more?" Joey asked, surprising me. Her cheeks were red too, so I knew she had to have known that I wanted to kiss her.

But instead of stating the obvious, I said, "I thought you didn't like flying."

She shrugged. "You changed my mind, is all."

Grinning, I took her hand again and we stumbled are way back to my broom.

* * *

"Harry? Harry. Oh, Merlin, here we go again. Harry! Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I said, looking over at a very annoyed Hermione.

"You were dazing out again, mate," Ron said, shaking his head. He looked worried but amused. "You're really falling for this girl, huh?"

"What?" I said, giving a nervous laugh. "Of course not! I mean . . . come on! We're – we're just friends."

"Oh come off it, Harry," Hermione said. "You acme in her, flushed in the face with that big grin on your face. And you always smile when someone says her name. You're a mess!"

"Okay, so maybe I like her a little bit." Hermione snorted and I glared over at her. "Even if I do, what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I suppose. I'm just worried. You do realize that people find out that you're talking to her, it's going to cause a mess, especially for her. Her family hates you."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"I'm just trying to help you, Harry."

"We're just worried, Harry," Ron said. "We don't want you or her to get in trouble with her crazy family."

"Look, nothing's going on," I said, getting to my feet. "No one's going to get caught doing anything because we're just friends. Thank you for being so interested in my love life, but nothing's happening."

I left the common room and went up to my dormitory, angry at my friends, but more so, angry at myself. . . .

Because I wanted something to be happening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update. I moved back home for Christmas break and this last week has been horribly hectic. So, here it is, what you've all been waiting for. Once again, I apologize for taking so long and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"You've been able to come up here more often, I see."

"No more private classes for a while."

Truth was, I still had yet to get that memory from Slughorn, but I couldn't tell her that. I moved to stand next to Josephine at the window, staring out into the dusk, which seemed even nicer tonight for some reason.

"You ever going to tell me about these 'private classes'," Josephine asked.

"Some day," I told her, looking down at my hands. "It's going to be a long story though."

Josephine's small hand move to lie on top of mine. I looked up at her and her smile, my stomach flipping like crazy. "I'd love to listen."

I turned my hand over and caught her hand in mine. "I know."

We fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as I stared into her bright, blue eyes and she gazed back at me. Why couldn't all nights be like this?

"So how's Ron?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"He's alive, which is all that matters, really," I said.

"Good thing you were there."

"Yeah . . . good thing."

Josephine turned so that she was facing me, a frown on her face. "You don't sound to happy."

"The only reason I knew what to do was because of the Prince's potion book."

"So? The point is you saved Ron's life, and that's all that matters, like you said. Who cares if someone else gave you the idea? Better you than someone who hadn't been in the room when Ron was poisoned."

She was right, I knew, which is probably why I didn't say anything else. She was always right in these kind of situations, though.

"So, what are you going to do about the Quidditch game next weekend?" she asked suddenly.

I groaned, hitting one hand against the wall. "I got to put that git, McLaggen, in Ron's place."

"McLaggen as in Hermione's McLaggen?"

"Yep."

"The one Ron absolutely hates?"

"Yep."

"Merlin, that's . . . unfortunate."

"Very. But at least you're not the captain of the team. McLaggen's been bugging me since he found out about Ron, giving me strategies and telling me how I should captain the team."

"Sounds annoying."

"Incredibly annoying. And to add to all that, Lavender won't stop bugging me either. Turns out Ron's been pretending to be asleep every time she comes by. He should just end it already."

"Not that easy, is it? Breaking up with Lavender is like pulling a blood sucking leech."

I laughed, feeling better almost instantly. I guess she just had that kind of affect on me.

"Things are going to look up eventually, Harry," she said, when we left the Owlery. "One way or another, they'll look up."

* * *

I woke up, suddenly, in a warm, comfortable bed surrounded by a bright white light.

Something moved into my line of vision, and as I gained focus, I couldn't have sworn I was seeing an angel. She smiled down at me as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can't you ever manage to stay out of trouble, Harry?"

Josephine moved back and I sat up, looking around.

"Nice of you to drop in," I heard Ron say from somewhere to my left.

The hospital wing. Of course. Damn McLaggen. I should have found someone else, anyone else to take Ron's place in the game. A Troll could have done a better job than him!

"Cracked skull," Josephine said, answering my unasked question. "You're stuck here for the night to advoid overexertion."

"I'm going to kill McLaggen," I said, angrily.

"Which would qualify as overexertion." Josephine smiled, jestering towards my head. "Nice turban."

I lifted my hand to my head to feel the excessive amount of bandages on my head. I groaned, lying back on my bed. "Things aren't looking up, Joey."

"You're too impatient," she said. "I said, eventually. Not right away."

Josephine got to her feet, picking up her purse as she did. "I just wanted to come and see if you were alright. Maybe you should lay off Quidditch for a while; it seems a bit too dangerous for you."

"I live for danger," I told her, grinning.

She laughed, bending down to press a kiss against my cheek. "Get well you two."

I was glad she left the room after that because my face got really hot.

"You should just tell her already," Ron said.

"Tell her what, exactly?" I said. "That her brother is still sneaking around the castle and it was probably his fault that you got poisoned or –"

"That you really, really like her."

I fell silent, staring up at the ceiling. I sighed. "I can't tell her that."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin our friendship."

"How do you know that? Maybe she really likes you too. You should just talk to her."

"Says the Boy-Who-Is-Using-A-Girl-He-Can't-Stand-To-Make-The-Girl-He-Likes-Jealous-Because-He-Can't-Just-Talk-To-Her."

"Whatever, Harry. At least my situation is less complicated than yours."

"How so?"

"The girl I like is in the same House as me and there's no chance I'll get kill just for looking at her."

"And yet you're telling me to talk to her."

"Only because I'm your best mate, and I'm pretty sure you're going to go spare if you don't talk to her by the end of this year."

I sighed again, nodding my head. "You're right."

"I know I'm right."

"I'll talk to her soon. I just – I just got to make sure the time is right."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sixteen chapters later and I still don't own Harry Potter.**

I screwed up.

And I don't mean my normal screw up because I know I screw up a lot.

This screw up topped all my past screw ups and nothing would ever surpase.

First off, I almost killed Draco Malfoy with a crazy spell that I had no business using. Second off, I've gotten detention with Snape and now, my Quidditch team will have to fly without me in the Championship game.

And to top it all off, I'm pretty sure Josephine hates me now, officially. Or at least it seemed like it did, the way she stormed away from me when I went to go meet her at the hospital wing.

And to think that just a couple of days ago, I had been the luckiest person alive for a few wonderful hours.

"Joey, please," I called after her, my voice echoing off the stone walls. "Please, Joey, just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you, Potter," she said, her voice so icy cold I practically shivered. It was always bad when she called me by my last name.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know what that spell was!"

"Then you shouldn't have used it!" Josephine spun around to face me, her eyes flashing. For a moment, I was terrified by the sight of her. My Joey would never have looked at me like that . . . but Josephine Malfoy, on the other hand. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you about taking random spells from books? That's _dangerous_, Harry! You could have killed my brother!"

"I know, Joey," I said, reaching forward to grab her hands. I lifted her hands to my chest, sandwiched between mine, pleading. "I know Joey, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah well . . . sorry isn't going to get my brother out of the hospital wing any quicker."

"I know, but I apologizing to you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. Forgive me, please?"

She glared at me for a moment before looking down at her hands in mine. I watched as her expression softened slowly into a frown. And for another horrifying minute that day, I thought she'd say no. "Fine. Forgiven."

"Good . . . because I don't think I could stand to see you mad at me."

Her eyes drifted up slowly to meet mine, questioning. "And why is that?"

'_I'll talk to her soon. I just – I just got to make sure the time is right._'

I'm pretty sure it was the right time.

Of course, knowing that the time had come didn't help. My face got hot and I couldn't even look at her as I struggled to force words frommy mouth.

"Harry?" Josephine said. "Are you alright?"

"I love you."

Those three little words hung between us, seeming to echo very, very loudly off the stone walls of the corridor.

Josephine's eyes had gone incredibly wide as she stared up me. And when she finally did speak, it wasn't a proclaimation of love back towards me, but a stunned and confused, "What?"

I took a deep breath, preparing a speech that I never thought i'd actually have to say, at least not to this girl in front of me. "I love you, Josephine, and it's crazy that I fell in love with you so quickly. But I've never met a girl like you before Joey, and the way you make me feel is . . . I can't even think of a word. I though it really confuses me, I at least know I love you, crazily."

Okay, so, in movies, this would be the part where the girl confesses her own feelings of love for the boy. But of course, being Pureblood, Josephine has never seen a movie or even know what one is, which is probably why she was still staring at me in surprise. "Harry," she said.

So once again, I thought about what I had seen before in movies. If I had known that it would be this hard to tell a girl you loved her, I would have never tried.

My face, if possible, got even redder as I got down on one knee. And if it were possible, Josephine's eyes got even wider as she said, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I know this is really dumb though because I don't have a ring or anything," I said, forcing myself to look up at her.

"Merlin, Harry, _please_ get off the floor."

"But I just really want you to know I love you Joey and I'm not just trying to mess with you or something. I really want you to see that even if it means that I have to put myself in this completly mortifying position. But it's for a really good reason . . . because you're really pretty and nice and I wouldn't ever hurt you and –"

I stopped, because I didn't know what else to say.

But mostly because Joey had placed her hands on the sides of my face and kissed me.

It was, had to be, one of the most amazing things I've ever felt in my entire life. A lot better than that kiss I had with Cho Chang. The castle seemed to spin wildly beneath me and I shut my eyes so I wouldn't get dizzy.

Joey moved away from me, her hands staying on my face. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling softly and gazing at me. "You, Harry Potter, talk to much."

I smiled back at her, the heat slowly draining from my face. Josephine rolled her eyes, saying, "Get off the floor before you lose anymore of your dignity."

Quickly I got to my feet, Joey's hands slipping from my face to my shoulders. I hesistantly put my arms around her waist, feeling awkward now, but in a good way. We just stood their like that for a while, gazing at each other. "So, what does all this mean?" I asked.

Joey leaned forward and kissed me again. This kiss didn't last as long as the first, but it was still just as sweet. "It means," she said, taking my hand in hers, "that we are going to have to have a really long talk. You up for it?"

"Definitely." And this time, I was the one to make a move first.

* * *

**A/N: So, bout time they had their first kiss, huh? Lol, thanks again for being so patient. Oh, and plus all this wonderfulness above .. TEASER!!**

_"You're nothing but a filthy, Blood-traitor whore."_

**. . . . Uh oh. Joey's life takes a sudden dangerous fall towards the serious! Stay tuned for the next installement of 'The Days of Our Lives'. . . . Kidding, kidding (caught up in the moment). Hope you enjoyed. Stayed tuned for the next chapter!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever.**

* * *

**Josephine POV**

I walked down the hallway towards the Slytherin common room, swinging my bag back and forth as I hummed to myself happily. A few days ago, you wouldn't have been able to tell me that I was to be dating Harry Potter, I would have laughed.

But today . . . I was happy. I know that doesn't sound like the most wonderful thing and that it makes me sound like I'm never happy, but I don't care. My life is finally going in a direction that _I'm_ in charge of. Not Narcissa, Lucius, or even Draco. I was with _Harry Potter_. How non-Malfoy was that?

Finally, making my own decisions. I'm glad for all I've decided to do since I came to this school. . . . I'm glad I met Harry.

Merlin, Harry. I _loved_ Harry. He was so . . . wonderful . . . and so very cute. Of course, no one's perfect, but it's like Harry actually realizes it, even if he's the ever famous Boy-Who-Lived/ The Chosen One.

Yep, Harry Potter was one beautiful person.

I turned the corner that led to the Slytherin Tower only to be blocked by Blaise Zabini. He was glaring at me, for some reason, and it sent a shiver up my spine. I gave him a small, vague smile (known to Harry and I as the Death-Eater's wife's smile). "Hello Blaise."

He continued to glare at me. If possible his eyes got even more narrow. "You sicken me," he said, the words falling over me like icy water.

To say the least, I was very confused. I've never _sickened _anyone before . . . at least not that I know of. I continued to smile at him, my eyes narrowing just slightly. "What are you –?"

Blaise grabbed my arm hard enough to make me wince. He began to drag me towards the portrait, mumbling to himself. My vague façade dropped as I cried out, "What are you doing, Blaise? Let go of me, this instant! Blaise, you're hurting me! Let go!"

Blaise muttered the password to a very confused portrait, which opened either way, allowing Blaise to shove me into the room. I stumbled before straightening up, smoothing down my robes as I faced Blaise. "You have some nerve, grabbing me like that and throwing me here! Just who on earth do you think you are? You have no right –!"

"Josephine."

My brother's icy cold tone would have stopped You-Know-Who in his tracks. I turned to face him, still amazed at how fast Madam Pomfrey managed to get rid of all his scars from the curse Harry had sent at him.

Draco gazed at me, his chin resting on his hands. The face that was so like mine looked terrifying, the green light from the fireplace making his face look gaunt and his eyes dark. . . .

"What's going on here?" I asked, clutching my backpack to my chest.

"Tell him what I saw," Blaise growled at me.

I took a step back from him. "What are you talking –?"

"Don't play dumb Josephine!" Blaise shouted. "I know what you did, what you've been doing! I _saw_ you! I saw you kissing Harry Potter!"

His words echoed in the empty common, bouncing off the walls. I didn't know . . . I couldn't say anything. How had he seen Harry and I? We'd been alone in that corridor . . . hadn't we?

"How long has this been going on, huh?" Blaise continued. "How long have you been skipping around with Potter, huh? Were you planning on telling Potter all our plans for the Dark Lord?"

"Blaise," Draco said, cutting off his best friend. He looked back to me. "Is all of this true?"

My mouth opened but I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell Draco, my twin, why I wanted to be with Harry, wanted to explain how it and how Harry made me feel; I knew he would understand. But nothing came out of my mouth. So I simply nodded.

Draco heaved a deep sigh, dropping his head. When he looked back up at me, it was like a slap in the face. He glared at me, angry and ashamed. "You've disgraced the Malfoy name, Josephine."

My mouth drop slightly open. "But Drac, I –"

"You've disgraced the Slytherin House."

"Draco, why are you –?"

"And most of all, you've disgraced me."

Tears stung my eyes and I was finding it hard to breathe. It was like Draco was gone and standing in front of me was a younger version of Lucius. Draco, my Draco, would never talk to me in such a tone, as if I were nothing but gum on the bottom of his show. "Draco, please –"

He got to his feet, ignoring my pleading as he sneered at me, his upper lip raised in disgust. "Get out."

"Out?" I said, confused. "What do you mean out? Draco, I live here."

"Not anymore, you don't," Blaise said, his voice mocking.

"You've betrayed your whole house, Josephine," Draco said. "You've betrayed all of Slytherin. You don't deserve to live here or to be a Pureblood witch. You're nothing but a filthy, blood-traitor whore."

My hand lifted to my chest, where my heart was pounding horribly hard and painful. "Draco, you don't – you don't mean that."

Draco stared at me, the answer evident on his face before turning his head away, staring off into the fire. A strangled sob escaped me. I stared at him for a moment before running from the common room, tears blurring my vision.

By now, everyone, at least all of Slytherin house, would know about Harry and I . . . my parents would find out. . . .

And Harry . . .

Oh Merlin, what was I going to do?

* * *

**Harry POV**

I hurried up the stairs of the Owlery, excited to Josephine just because. It was worse now, now that she knew how I felt about her and she felt the same way

Now, she was definitely the only one I could think about when I woke up and when I could go to sleep. I've never felt this way about someone before.

I stepped through the doorway of Owlery, the smile falling from my face as I saw Josephine, sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees, letting her hair fall in a curtain around her.

"Joey?" I said.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and tears staining her cheeks. "He knows."

The excitement I had felt entering the room had since disappeared, leaving an empty, hollow feeling in my chest. I moved forward, slowly, leaning back against the wall next to her and sliding down, pulling my knees to my own chest. "How?" I asked.

"Blaise."

I guess we had been a little reckless, what with me dropping down to one knee for her in the hallway.

Blimy, I could be so freaking dumb sometimes!

"What did he say?" I asked, quietly.

Josephine sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her robe sleeve. "All this stuff about how I've disgraced, him, our family, and all of Slytherin. . . . He kicked me out of our tower. . . . He called me – he called me a filthy, blood-traitor whore."

Josephine burst into a fit of tears, her head dropping down to her knees again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She lay her head on my shoulder and I let her cry. For some reason, I was oddly calm . . . well, for lack of a better word. Me worrying wouldn't make this situation any better for Josephine.

I got to my feet, grabbing Josephine's hand and pulling her up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, you can't sleep up here in the Owlery," I told her, giving her a small smile.

"Where else can I go?"

I took her hand in mine. "You have to trust me, okay?"

Josephine nodded and we left the Owlery.

* * *

"This probably isn't a good idea, Harry."

Josephine and I stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was waiting (impatiently) for the password. "I haven't got all day, you know," she was saying. "A portrait of my stature has many things to do."

"It's the only place where I know for sure you'll be safe," I told her, ignoring the Fat Lady's aggravated sighs. "By tomorrow, everyone's going to know anyway. Just trust me, Joey."

She hesitated for a moment before taking my hand. I murmured the password to the Fat Lady, pulling her inside.

All heads looked up immediately like they always do when the portrait hole opens because everyone was too nosy for their own good. Eyes became wide, traveling from me, to Josephine, to our interlace fingers. . . .

I saw Ron and Hermione sitting in a far corner of the room, their eyes just as wide as everyone else's. I quickly pulled Josephine over to them, trying to ignore the whispers and the stares even though my face was totally hot.

Josephine and I sat down at the table across from my friends. "What's up?" I asked, casually.

"'_What's up_?'" Hermione hissed. "Harry, _have you completely lost your mind_?"

"This was the only place I could bring her to keep her safe," I whispered, conscious on all the eyes on us.

"Keep her safe?" Ron asked. "Keep her safe from what?"

"Draco found out today," Josephine said, sadly, ". . . about us."

Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth in a gasp. "Oh dear. . . ."

"He kicked her out of the tower and degraded her," I told them, glancing over to make sure Josephine wasn't crying again. "I couldn't just let her sleep up in the Owlery or something."

"That git," Ron said, shaking his head. "The whole lot of them will know by tomorrow. . . . No wonder you brought her here."

Josephine gave a chocked off sob. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, quickly, before sobbing.

"I can make a camp bed for her to sleep on in my room," Hermione said, reaching across to place her hand on top of Josephine's free one.

"And hey, if all else fails, this summer you can come stay at the Burrow," Ron said, grinning. "No doubt Ferret-boy will tell your parents and I think that's one holiday you might want to skip out on."

Josephine looked from Hermione to Ron, and, if possible, her eyes filled with even more tears. "You guys would do that for me? Even though we haven't known each other long?"

"You went on a 'mission' with us, remember?" Ron said. "And you lied for us. Those are really the only requirements to join this group."

"Besides, we already told you we're here for you," Hermione said. "We're friends, Josephine."

Josephine smiled, happily. "Thank you. I'm not sure how I'll ever repay you guys."

"You don't have to," I said, smiling. "That's the whole point of friends."

"Friends," Josephine said, happily. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, crazy long chapter (for me anyway). I hope you enjoyed. There is still more to come, so keep in eye out! So, time for a teaser.**

_I cupped her face in my hands, pulling her forward into one of the best kisses I think I've ever managed to pull off. When I moved back, Josephine looked rather dazed, a slight smile on her face. "Harry. . . ." she said._

"_Just be careful," I said. Looking up at Ron and Hermione, I added, "All of you."_

_I gave Josephine a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying out the portrait hole._

**Crazy long teaser right? But I hope you enjoyed it either way. See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: So yea, I found out that I do not own Harry Potter. Who would have thunk it?**

* * *

Though it was hard to actually admit, Ron really liked Josephine. The fact that she was supposedly a foul, disgusting Malfoy completely slipped his mind whenever they talked and for the last couple of days, they had talked quite a lot. She spent almost every waking moment with them, just talking and studying for their tedious finals.

She was really nice, and funny, and smart; it was no wonder Harry had taken a fancy in her. And, though he still hated to admit it, Harry and Josephine did look really good together.

Right now, Ron sat quietly by watching Josephine and Hermione have some kind of conversation about Charms or something, barely listening. It was just comfortable in the warm common room, with the two girls murmuring on in front of him.

Ron was just to the point of dazing off when Harry burst into the room.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I ran past my friends, ignoring Hermione as she called out to me. Quickly, I reached my room, pulling from it my Marauder's Map, the bottle of Felix Felicis, and my invisibly cloak, running back down the stairs.

"I haven't got much time to explain, so just listen, alright?" I said. "Dumbledore's taking me to go find one of the Horcruxes tonight. No, _listen to me_," I said, angrily when Hermione and Ron looked ready to cut me off. "Dumbledore and I are going to be gone so you three are going to have to keep an eye out on Malfoy and Snape. Take these." I forced the Marauder's Map and the potion into Ron's hands. "Try to call up the rest of the D.A., all right? I've got to go, Dumbledore's waiting –"

"No!" Hermione said her eyes wide with fear. "Harry, we're not taking the potion! You need it more than we do! Who knows what you'll be facing?"

"I'll be fine," I told her. "Dumbledore will be with me."

"Harry?" I looked to Josephine who looked incredibly confused. Stepping forward, I took her hand in mine, looking towards Hermione and Ron. "Explain everything to her, alright?"

They hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Harry," Josephine said, "what is going –?"

I cupped her face in my hands, pulling her forward into the best kiss I think I've ever managed to pull off. When I moved back, Josephine looked rather dazed, a slight smile on her face. "Harry. . . ." she said.

"Just be careful," I said. Looking up at Ron and Hermione, I added, "All of you."

I gave Josephine a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying out the portrait hole.

* * *

**Josephine POV**

I watched Harry leave as Hermione made me sit down. My lips were still tingling as I tried to focused on what Ron and Hermione had to tell me about 'Horcruxes'.

I listened patiently. The whole idea of You-Know-Who being able to split his sole into six items seemed incredibly impossible to believe, but at the same time . . . it made perfect sense. I mean, after all it _was _like the stupid bastard couldn't just die.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before looking back at me. "Well, I suppose we'll each need to take a sip of this," Hermione said, slipping the Felix Felicis from Ron's hands.

"Who wants to go first?" Ron said, staring at the bottle as if it were gold.

We sat silently for a moment, wasting a whole lot of unnecessary time. "Why don't you go first, Ron," I suggested.

Ron gave me a small smile as he took the bottle from Hermione. Uncorking it, he took a small sip. Immediately, a bright smile came to his face, his cheeks rather flushed.

"How does it feel?" I asked, as Hermione took the bottle and took a sip.

"It feels like I've won the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron said, grinning brightly.

"Like . . . like I've just won an entire library!" Hermione said, giggling as she handed me the bottle.

Hesitantly, I tipped the bottle back to my lips, letting the rest of the thick liquid slide down my throat. Almost instantly, I was hit by the most incredible sense of euphoria that was so . . . incredible! I felt as if I was flying . . . I felt as if I was falling . . . I felt – I felt –

I felt like I did when Harry had kissed me just minutes ago. . . .

I hopped to my feet, happily. "Let's go beat some baddies, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it was alright, yeah? So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thanks so much for reading. Oh, Teaser time!**

_My wand was held in front of me as Bellatrix approached, that awful thing she called a voice spewing over in a laugh._

_I could feel the Felix Felicis wearing off, but instead, another feeling overwhelmed me. It was intense and worse than I'd ever felt. And it was directed at this woman in front of me, but mostly towards all of her kind. Those filthy, disgusting, maggots called Death Eaters. These people who turned my loving brother into a horrible monster. I never felt such intensity._

_I was _furious.

**Well, thanks for reading. See you next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Josephine's POV**

I ran through the castle, my wand clutched tight in my hand. I had since lost sight of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the D.A. and I wasn't sure where I was going at all. I could here a lot of noise but no one was around me.

That Lucky feeling I had had earlier was fading slowly. The large smile I had had on my face was simply a smirk now and just barely that. I was scared now, more than lucky, because I had no clue where anyone was and I couldn't find Draco and I wasn't sure if Harry was back or not and okay and I wasn't –

Suddenly, Hermione spun around a corner, almost smacking right into me. "I've lost Snape!" she cried, tears building up in her eyes.

"It's alright, Hermione, it's alright," I said, taking her hand. "It doesn't matter, we just need to find –"

There was a scream and a heavy thud outside. We looked at each other for a moment before running to a near window and looking out.

Hermione screamed, burying her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to look away from the window, but I couldn't.

Dumbledore lay on the ground below us, dead, I knew. It couldn't be him, I was trying to tell myself. Dumbledore was supposed to be invincible! That couldn't be him lying on the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little blood-traitor niece!"

Hermione and I turned to face Bellatrix, who was smirking at me. Behind her a few others stood, smiling evilly at Hermione. I moved in front of her, my wand pointing out.

"Aww, protecting Mudbloods now, are you?" Bellatrix said in her little baby voice. When I was little, I used to like that but now . . . I wanted to rip out her voice box.

"You have no right to call her that," I said, my voice shaky even though I was trying to be strong.

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her fingers, laughing. "Why not? She's a nothing. We're purebloods. You should be able to see the difference, little niece."

"I see no difference. We're both still witches."

Bellatrix laughed again as did the other Death Eaters. "I see you've seen your brother's handiwork outside."

My heart twisted painfully in my chest. Draco . . . that's what he was planning this whole time. . . . He killed Dumbledore? "No," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Bellatrix said. "He cornered Dumbledore and Snape shot him down. . . . It was supposed to be your brother's job, but I suppose the failure gene runs in your generation. . . . So where is little Potter now, to protect you, Jojo? He's your little boyfriend now, isn't he? So where is he, huh? Where is the world's little _savior_?"

My wand was held in front of me as Bellatrix approached, that awful thing she called a voice spewing over in a laugh.

I could feel the Felix Felicis wearing off, but instead, another feeling overwhelmed me. It was intense and worse than I'd ever felt. And it was directed at this woman in front of me, but mostly towards all of her kind. Those filthy, disgusting, maggots called Death Eaters. These people who turned my loving brother into a horrible monster. I never felt such intensity.

I was _furious_.

"You're a bloody monster," I said, my voice stronger now.

Bellatrix laughed. "Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

She was mocking me. Now, I was really angry.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I screamed.

Bellatrix cried out as I lifted her into the air and screamed as I tossed her aside like the bag of garbage she was. The other Death Eaters moved towards me but I blasted them all away, ferociously, my screams echoed through the halls.

"I am sick and tired of you bloody bastards messing with the people I love and care about!" I yelled at the people knocked onto the floor. "Now get out of my school!"

They scrambled to run, Bellatrix glaring at me as she disappeared down the hallway. I spun around on my heel, heading for the Entrance Hall, vaguely hearing Hermione following behind me.

I put my wand away, only because I feared I might actually kill the next Death Eater that came at me the wrong way.

Hermione and I hurried down the steps outside, where many people were crowded. Hagrid pushed forward through the group and I watched as he picked up Dumbledore's body, walking away.

The crowd dispersed slowly, some people crying, some people in shock . . . the Slytherins showed no emotion but I could tell they were just as shaken as everyone else.

I think it was when I saw Harry that I softened. He sat on his knees near the spot where Dumbledore had fallen, clutching something in his hand. I vaguely heard Ron come up to us and the distant pops of Death Eaters running out and Disapparating. I ran towards Harry, dropping to my knees and flinging my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he put his face in my shoulder.

I thought I would cry, but I hadn't. I wanted to be strong for Harry, I had to be.

Ron and Hermione came up behind us. Hermione was still crying. Ron looked stoic but I could tell he was hurting. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, wrapping his other arm around Hermione's shoulder. She moved in closer, reaching down to put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Together, we could all be strong.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, so finally the end of the six year. Nineteen chapters later and I'm glad to see that you guys are still here. Don't worry, this is far from the end. Here's a teaser.**

_His hand struck me hard, knocking me down_.

**Kind of obvious I know, but I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning for abusive behavior.**

* * *

**Josephine POV**

Harry kissed me goodbye before getting into the car with his Aunt and Uncle. I could tell he was worried about me going home because he had insisted that I go with Ron to the Burrow. Heck, Ron even insisted that I come home with him but I couldn't. I had to go home to see where I stood with my family, though I was pretty sure I knew where that was.

"You're sure you won't come stay at my house?" Ron said, for the fifth time as Harry drove away. "You're welcome to, you know? My mum won't mind. She loves company."

"I can't, Ron, I'm sorry," I said again, giving him a small smile.

"Well . . . if anything happens you can still come over. We're connected to the Floo Network."

"Thanks, Ron, I'll do that. . . . Bye Hermione."

We hugged, Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I do hope you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine. See you." I watched as they each went to join their families, a lump forming in my throat. I wouldn't admit it to them that I was scared for what await me when I got home. Would my father throw me out of the house just as Draco had thrown me out of Slytherin?

None of them, my father, my mother, or Draco, stood waiting for beside the car that usually picked us up from Kings' Cross during the holidays. I moved slowly forward with my trunk until the driver, Humphrey stepped forward to take it, saying, "Miss Malfoy."

Usually he would greet me pleasantly with a smile but today his voice was cold and his gaze never strayed to my face to long. He opened the door for me and I got in, my heart pounding hard and fearfully in my chest.

The ride home was a silent, but short ride. Humphrey usually talked to me, asked me how school was but . . . things were changing, I could see. By the time we pulled up in front of the Manor I was terrified. If Humphrey was mad at me, there was no telling just how furious my father was.

"I'll take your trunk, Miss," Humphrey said. "I believe your family is waiting for you in the family room."

The 'family room'. Ha, that was a laugh. Muggles, I heard, use the 'family room' to spend time with the family. My father used the 'family room' as the 'punishment room'. Shifting my purse on my shoulder, I held my head high as I moved into the Manor. I would not show them, those filthy paintings, Humphrey, or my parents, that I was scared out of my mind. I would not let them get to me.

The front door creaked open, slowly. It was quiet in the house. No house elves greeted me as I stepped inside. The pictures turned away from me as I walked past. Everyone hated me. As far as they all were concerned, I had destroyed the Malfoy name.

As soon as I stepped into the 'family room' his hand struck me hard, knocking me down. I could taste blood in my mouth as I hit the floor. My mother cried out, 'Lucius' but I'm sure one glance from him shut her up.

"Stand up," my father said.

I relunctantly got to my feet, facing him. Behind him I could see Draco, staring out the window as if he couldn't make himself watch. My mother stared to the floor in exactly the same way.

"You're a disgrace," father spat at me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

When I didn't say anything, I was slapped again, falling to the floor once more. I had expected this, really. Actually, I had expected worse.

What I hadn't expected was for him to hit me with his walking stick. I covered my head with my hands as I was struck, twisting this way and that as I tried to avoid it, but it was no use. The most I could do was keep him from hitting my face and doing so serious damage.

I didn't scream. It would have made it worse.

I could hear my father panting as he hit me one last time, this blow more painful than the others, forcing me to whimper slightly.

"You're a disgrace," my father said again. "You are forbidden to leave this house, or your room. I don't want you in my sight for as long as you must stay here. Come Draco, Narcissa . . . we have much work to accomplish before the Dark Lord arrives. And when he gets here, Josephine, you are to tell him everything you've learned from Harry Potter."

They left the room, leaving me lying there on the floor, horribly brushed and beaten. They wanted me to betray Harry. I couldn't – I wouldn't. . . . I'd – I'd run away, that's what I would do and they couldn't stop me.

I pushed myself up from the ground and slowly, painfully, moved towards my room, where my trunk sat waiting for me to unpack. Staring at my suitcase and at the fireplace in my room, I wondered whether my father had disconnected the Floo Network for me, yet. Locking my door, I picked up my suitcase and grabbed some Floo powder from the tiny box on the mantelpiece.

I stepped into the fireplace with my suitcase in tow, gave one last to my room, and said, "Leaky Cauldron!"

In a flash I was gone.

* * *

The innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron gave me a room right away at the sight of my condition. I wasn't going to stay there long, I told him, and I would pay as soon as I got the money. 

Throwing a cloak with a hood to cover up the bruises on my face, I moved through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. My parents will not have realized I'm gone yet, which means they couldn't have blocked me from my vault.

I withdrew all of my money, using a large bag to store it all. Until it was safe for me to get another bank account, I would have to keep my money with me.

I decided to stay a couple of days at the hotel, hoping that would give Ron and his family enough time to get settled in. I didn't want to bug him so early into the vacation.

That night, I feel asleep quickly, gratefully falling away from the pain into wonderful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: WhoA!!! That got intense. Sorry for the very serious chapter, hope you enjoyed it though. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Josephine POV**

It was almost a week later when I actually looked at myself in the full length mirror in my room. I lifted my shirt above my navel to see the bruises on my pale skin and I could feel the bruises on my left thigh. My lip was swollen and a dark circle covered my eye. . . . I looked horrible.

But it was time for me to get out of here before my family came to look for me here . . . not that they would. Hopefully Ron and his family would be settled in completely when I got there.

For some reason, I couldn't make myself get rid of the bruises on my body. Maybe, I thought to myself, I wanted people to see just how bad the life of a Malfoy was. Just because you loved someone you got beat.

I headed down to the front desk, giving my money to Tom as he handed me some Floo powder. "You have a safe trip Miss Malfoy," he said, kindly.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I moved to the fireplace looking over my shoulder to see if he were still watching, but he had left, gone into the backroom I suppose.

Still, I was cautious, which meant I quietly called out 'The Burrow' so that I wouldn't be heard.

* * *

I popped into The Burrow's fireplace, the house quiet around me as I moved into the living room with my trunk. But then there was a scream and I was grabbed into a fierce hug.

"Oh my gosh, Josephine, we were so worried!" Hermione was saying. "When you didn't respond to the letter we didn't know what to think! Harry will be so glad to hear that you're here safely! Oh, Merlin, what happened to your face!"

I winced slightly, giving her a small smile. "It didn't look that noticeable when I left the Leaky Cauldron."

"Come on, Hermione, give her some air," Ron said, making Hermione let go of me. I gave him a hug and he looked at me sadly. "What happened to you, Josephine?"

"Long story," I said. "I'll explain later."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried, as usual.

"I'm fine, you guys. Just – just a few bruises, you know. I'm alright."

My friends exchanged glances but they didn't continue questioning me. Ron grabbed my wrist, saying, "I need to introduce you to my mum. Come on."

He pulled me towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat looking some wedding catalogue, circling things she liked with a wand. "Mum?" Ron said.

"Hmm?" she said, not looking up.

"This is my friend, Josephine Malfoy," Ron said. "Is it alright if she spends the summer with us?"

Mrs. Weasley had looked up as she had misheard her son, and when she saw me, the way I looked, her eyes got wide.

"I know its late notice, mum," Ron was saying. "But she really needs a place to stay."

"If it's an inconvenience, Mrs. Weasley," I said, "I can go back home. I don't want to be a bother."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, no, dear! It's no inconvenience at all!" Mrs. Weasley hopped from her seat, moving towards me. She placed one hand on my shoulder and the other one of my cheek. "You poor thing. Of course you can stay hear, love. Ron will make up a spare bed for you in Ginny's room. You won't be a bother at all."

Tears pricked my eyes because I wasn't used to an adult being this nice to me. "Thank you so much."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, pulling me into a surprising hug.

It was good to have a home.

* * *

Of course it was awkward at first. . . . Why wouldn't it be?

The Weasley family, except for Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, was cautious around me. They carefully watched what they said and when they didn't know how to say what they wanted to say, they were silent. Mrs. Weasley tried to break the silence with Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and I by talking about Bill's upcoming wedding, but that didn't work. . . . Ron tried to break the silence by talking about the school year and that didn't work either. . . .

But then I remembered what Ron had said about his father and Muggle stuff and I brought up that subject, actually finding myself interested only because of how excited Mr. Weasley got when he talked about Muggles. The conversation loosened the air a bit, as the others added their input in.

I asked Charlie about his job. It's easy to tell where he got his entusiasm from, even if it was about dragons.

I asked Bill about Fleur and his job and the look in his eyes was just so passionate it was hard not to get into what he was saying.

And, almost a given, the only way i was able to get Fred and George to even look at me was to challenge them to a game of Exploding Snap with Hermione and I. Of course, I wasn't at all that good at the game and neither was Hermione but it filled the air with a lot of smoke and a whole lot more laughter . . . ecspecially when I had to cut my bangs because the ends got singed and Hermione had to change her pants because of a large burn hole, but Fred lost a eyebrow and the front of George's shirt got burnt so it made up for it.

By the end of the night, I felt as if I were one of the family and it was nice. The laughter and the warm, comforting atmosphere was something I never encountered at Malfoy Manor (obviously) and it was a very nice change. It felt as if I had suddenly been adopted, after a day, but Hermione and Ginny told me that was normal in the Weasley family. The same thing had happened for Harry.

As I lay in my bed that night, thinking of the wonderful day I had, i realized . . . I could get used to this, this family, having a family.

I could definetly get used to it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. Thanks for reading though. Uh . . . no teaser today but stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Tears for me, I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Harry POV**

It was with a heavy heart that I appeared at the Burrow, knowing Mad Eye was dead and George was now missing an ear. And it was all because of me, because they had wanted to help me.

And I had even lost Hedwig.

"Harry." I was ambushed, basically, as someone threw their arms around my shoulders. As dazed as I was by the events of tonight, I could still recognize the fruity scent of Josephine's hair. It had been forever since I could just hold her like this and remember happier times together.

She leaned back from me, smiling, but my smile dropped quickly. "Joey, what happened to your eye?"

Her pale skin was blotched purple around her eye, fading slightly but still visible. She shrugged, saying, "It's happens, you know?"

I lightly ran my fingers over it, angry at myself for letting her go back to her house when I knew there was going to be trouble waiting for her there. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on," I told her.

Joey rolled her eyes, but she still smiled at me, whispering, "Okay."

"Oy, you love birds!" We (why we automatically assumed he was talking to us was beyond me) turned to see George lying on the couch, feigning weakness. "Mind if I borrow my nurse from you Harry? Hermione, I need you to!"

"Oh, George you're perfectly capable of getting yourself up to your room," Hermione said, frowning. "It's just your ear."

"Yes, but what if I fall of center," George pouted. "I feel completely unbalanced without my ear."

"Come on, Hermione," Joey said, moving out of my arms. "Let's just get this over with and get this big baby upstairs."

"Now, now, Josephine, the insults are just plain unnecessary." I laughed as George flung his arms around Josephine and Hermione's shoulders, letting his weight on them as the struggled. "Come on girls heave! Use that womanly strength!"

Hermione and Josephine looked at each other and with George half off the couch, they let him drop.

"Oy!" George cried out as the girls ran off, laughing. "I'll get you for that, just you wait!"

One thing for sure, a laugh could always be found in the Weasley home.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Joey and I sat on the couch in the living room, the fireplace being our only lighting. I was seventeen now, and for some reason, my whole situation with Josephine, everything we had been through and this moment right now, seemed so . . . I don't know, romantic; sort of like Romeo and Juliet.

Her stocking feet lay across my lap as I lay back on the couch and she read a book. I stared at her, mostly, the silence around us comforting. My eyes fell on her eye, still lightly black and purple. She wouldn't let Mrs. Weasley fix it, Ron and Hermione, told me. It was sort of like she needed to keep it in order to remind herself of what she was doing, why she was doing it . . . except I didn't know what that reason was.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up at me, smiling as if we shared a secret, an understanding. In a way, I sort of believed we did. "Just a reminder," she replied, softly.

"Of what?"

"You don't like it?"

I smiled, knowing she was kidding with me. "I think you look beautiful no matter what. . . . I'm just wondering is all. What sort of reminder is it?"

"A reminder that I love you."

I felt my heart skip. It was the first time she had actually said that she loved me. I mean, I knew that she did, but out loud just sounded so nice. "So . . . you let yourself get hit in the face because you love me?"

"Yep and that's all you need to know."

"So, when it fades away –?"

"It won't change anything, Harry, you know that."

I grinned. "Of course."

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?"

I looked away from her. "I feel . . . bad."

"You shouldn't."

"You don't even know why I feel bad."

"Because these people are risking their lives to make sure you have a life." She smirked at me when I looked at her in amazement. "I've gotten to know you very well, Harry Potter."

"In other words, I wear my heart on my sleeve."

"You're very . . . sensitive. Not in a bad way," she added when I frowned. "I just mean that you're sensitive towards all those that you care about. You'd probably risk your life for someone who's close to you and well . . . these people will do the same for you. So stop blaming yourself. They knew what being your friend possibly entitled."

"Danger, death, and destruction?"

"No, Mr. Doom and gloom. Adventure along with a side of danger. Just as I knew being your girlfriend would get me –"

"Hit in the face."

"Right."

I smiled at her, appreciatively. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for Harry."

I leaned over to kiss her and she met me halfway. Merlin I had missed this. Her kisses still drove me crazy, but then again, it had been a month since I had gotten to kiss her like this.

"Excuse us." Josephine and I broke apart at the sound of Hermione's voice. She and Ron stood at the doorway to the living room, a little too close together than what I was used to.

They came around and sat down on the ground in front of the couch. "Sorry to interrupt," Ron said, smirking.

"We talked to you about the, you know, Horcruxes," Hermione said, adding the last part in a whisper.

I sighed, Josephine taking my hand for comfort and to comfort.

Oh right. Wartime.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that. No teaser today because I'm about to be late for class. See you!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: So . . . I found out I own nothing. . . . Oh well.**

* * *

"Hello, Barny."

I looked up to see 'Jasmine McCauley' standing in front of me, a grin on her face. She looked beautiful today, dressed in a simple, silky, green gown, the straps lose and showing off a very good, nice portion of her shoulders and her brown hair pulled back in a bun. But I think she looked even more gorgeous because she was to be my savior, hopefully.

"Who are you?" Aunt Muriel said, rudely of course.

"Oh, pardon my manners," Joey said, bowing her head slightly to the old woman. "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine McCauley, friend of the family."

"I don't think I've ever heard of you," Muriel said, frowning. "Muggleborn, are you? Awfully skinny, aren't you? And such an awful color to where with such pale skin. And –"

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Barney here from you for a second?" Joey asked, taking my hand. "This is my favorite song and I would love a dance ever so much."

"Fine, fine, take him. He's not very company anyway, asks to many questions."

Joey pulled me to my feet and we left to the dance floor, where she put her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you alright?" she asked as we swayed slowly to the music.

"Yeah, sort of . . ." I said. "I've just got a lot to wrap my mind around."

"Like Dumbledore?"

I nodded, sighing. Was it possible that Dumbledore could have actually been involved in the Dark Arts like Rita Skeeter claimed him to be? And what about Doge? Did he just have some sort of blind eye when it came to Dumbledore or was Dumbledore as good as he believed? And sure, Muriel was an evil old bag, but could she be telling the truth too?

And what of the things he had left Ron, Hermione, and me? How were we supposed to defeat Voldemort with a book, a Deluminator, and a snitch? Of course, the sword would have been useful, but. . . . well, it was to be expected, he supposed.

"You shouldn't let other people change your opinion about someone who obviously cared about you," Josephine said, pushing some of my hair out of my face. "And I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons for giving you, Ron, and Hermione those things."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew now." I twirled her around a bit, making her smile. Biting my lip slightly, I said, "But that's not all I've been thinking about."

"What have you been thinking about?"

I hesitated, before saying, "I've been thinking about – leaving you here."

Joey sighed, staring up at me with hard eyes. "Harry, we've already talked about this."

I nodded. We had talked about it. Last night, two nights before that, the night I first got back. She wouldn't listen to reason, she was so stubborn. "Joey, you've got a chance to live, have a future. . . . My future has Voldemort and me and only one of us is walking away from that. If you – if you were to die, because of me –"

"Harry." She looked up at me with serious eyes, a slight smile on my life. "I've already lost my future. I'm no longer a Malfoy; it's not planned out for me anymore. I'm free to do as I please, which means starting a new future and right now I see you and that's all I see. I know it'll be dangerous, but I love you and I'm coming with you. If – if I die, it'll be because I was fighting for a cause, for you . . . it won't be you're fault at all, I wouldn't ever want you to think that."

I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder. She wouldn't be moved, I knew. I wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. "I'm not going to let you die," I whispered to her.

"I know," she whispered back. "I'm not going to let you die either."

"Joey –"

"You're going to beat him, Harry, I know you will. Ron, Hermione, and I will be at your side when you do, after we find and destroy all of those Horcruxes. It'll be over and it'll be fine. That's what I see Harry."

That's what I wanted to see and I tried hard to see it. I tried to see Voldemort, dead and gone, people cheering because life could finally return back to normal. I tried to see Joey, walking up the aisle in a gown much like the one she was wearing today . . . expect white. And I really, really tried hard to see Joey and I, together with a family, happy and carefree.

But all I could see in the near future was Voldemort and his wand pointed right at me. I told her so and she said, "That's what you see now. Wait until later."

Just then, Hermione came up to us, placing her hand on my shoulder as she removed one of her shoes. "I simply can't dance anymore. Ron's gone looking to find more butterbeers. Are you two, okay?"

Joey and I were about to answer when a large, silver lynx leaped gracefully into the middle of the dance floor. A Patronus. We all watched stunned as the Patronus opened it's mouth and spoke in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

I drew my wand from my dress robes pocket, realizing Joey and Hermione already had their wands in their hands. I grabbed Joey's free hand as Hermione took my wrist and we began our search for wand.

Guests slowly came to life, Apparating on the spot, screaming wildly. The protection Charms around the Burrow had broken and figures and black cloaks because to appear in the midst. Spells were being shot over head as the three of us pushed through the crowd, Hermione calling out Ron's name.

Finally he was near us. He took hold of Hermione's free hand, she turned on the spot, and we Apparated.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you guys liked it. Trying to keep to the seventh book (except with the addition of Josephine, of course). Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. There probably won't be teasers from now on since this is the seventh book (which I don't own). Thanks again and I will see you all later. **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

* * *

Soon we were speed-walking down the street Hermione had Apparated us to, Tottenham Court Road, dressed in fancy clothes and looking frazzled. People laughed as they passed (mostly at Ron and me). Ron pointed out that we needed to change into something.

"Don't worry, I've got clothes for us all and I've got the Cloak, Harry," Hermione said. "We've just need a place to change – ah, here we are."

I gripped tighter onto Josephine's hand as Hermione led us down an alleyway. I watched amazed as she began to pull our clothes from the small purse she was carrying.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," she said when I asked. "Here you are, Harry, Ron. We'll change later, Joey."

"The others – at the wedding –" I started as I stripped out of my robes.

"Going back there will only put them in more danger," Joey said, handing the robes to Hermione to stuff back in the purse.

As I pulled my shirt over my head, Hermione handed me the Cloak. I looked at Joey who was standing rather awkwardly in the corner, her arms wrapped around her waist. I held out my hand to her and she took it. Putting my arm around her waist I said, "We both better get under here just in case, seeing as how you're just as much on the run as me."

We were on the move again, not quite sure we were going but trying to go somewhere. My arm was still around Joey's waist as we walked close to each other underneath the cloak. "Are you alright?" I whispered to her.

"Just a little scared, you know," she whispered back.

"I shouldn't have brought you into this. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry. I wanted to come." I looked down at her as she smiled at me, softly. "We'll be fine, Harry."

Hermione led us into a small little café where we sat and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos for her and Ron.

"You know, we're not so far from the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said.

"Ron, we can't!" Hermione said.

"It'll only be so we know what's going on!"

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know!"

"Alright, alright, it was just an idea!"

I looked up as to large workmen walked into the restaurant and sat in the booth to the side of us.

"Harry." I looked down at Joey, who was staring at the workmen. "Something's not right."

Hermione mentioned something about getting the change from the bottom of her purse and the workmen moved at the same time: for their wands.

Ron moved to push Hermione out of the way just as the blast from one of the Death Eaters wand shattered the tiles where his head had been and Joey hopped from her feet as I drew my wand and yield, "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater was hit in the face and slumped to the ground. His friend shot at Ron since he didn't see me, tying Ron up from head to foot. Joey jumped over the bench, trying to untie Ron as he struggled. Noticing vaguely that her hair was turning back to blond, I shot another Stunning Spell but it rebounded and hit the waiters.

"Expulso!" The Death Eater shouted, blowing up the table behind me. I heard Joey scream as I was slammed against the wall, losing my wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione screamed, from somewhere. She hit the Death Eater and he fell to the ground.

She crawled out from under the table, rushing to untie Ron. "Joey?" I called.

"Here!" I heard her cry out, her voice strangled. I looked down to see her hand sticking out from underneath the table that had been blown apart.

"Joey!" I pushed on the table enough so that I could grab her hand and pull her out from underneath. She coughed and sputtered as I pulled her up into a sitting position. Her cheek was cut, a dribble of blood running down onto her chin, but other than that she looked alright. "Are you okay?"

She coughed was more, dusting debris off her lap. "Bloody bastard ripped my new dress. . . . I should have recognized him. That's Dolohov. He's always running around the Manor."

"I think that big one's Rowle," Ron said.

"Who cares!" Hermione shouted. "How did they find us?"

"Lock the door," I said. "Ron, get the lights."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, using his Deluminator to take out the lights. "Kill them? They'd kill us."

"We'll – we'll wipe their memories," I said, as Hermione shuddered. "If we killed them, they'll know we were here."

"I've never done a Memory Charm," Ron said.

"I've got it," Joey said, as I pulled her to her feet. She moved towards Dolohov, placing her wand to his forehead. While she obliterated the Death Eaters and the waitress's memories, Ron, Hermione, and I began clean up.

Moments later, finished, Hermione turned to me. "You don't think you've still got the Trace on you, Harry?"

"That's impossible isn't it?" Joey said. "You can't put a Trace on a seventeen year old, right?"

"We don't know what the Death Eaters are capable of. What if they found a way?"

This was not good. I've put everyone in danger. Looking from Ron to Hermione . . . to Joey, I realized what we needed to do. "If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving away our position –"

"We're not splitting up," Hermione said.

"We need a place to think things through," Ron said.

"Didn't you guys tell me about, oh what was that place called," Joey said, thinking. "Harry you told me about it, remember?"

"Grimmuald Place," I said, catching on to what she was thinking.

"But –" Hermione started. "Snape can get in there!"

"They've put up jinxes against him – and so what? I swear, I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape!"

Joey put a calming hand on my arm. "Where else can we go, Hermione? This is our best bet."

And so, with that, Ron put the lights back up, we revived the Death Eaters and the waitress, and Apparated.

* * *

A/N: So I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to stick to the book but not completely because than that would be totally just plagiarism. So enjoy my friends. Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever.**

* * *

**Josephine's POV**

I sat up quickly, coughing painfully and loudly, a rattling sound in my chest. It hurt like hell and I placed my hand over my heart as if trying to stop the pain.

I looked towards Hermione and Ron. It looked as if they had fallen asleep holding hands. That made me look down to my waist where Harry's arm had been wrapped around my waist but he was gone. I became frantic because I knew Harry had been thinking about leaving. What if he was gone? What then?

Standing to my feet I swayed slightly, realizing for the first time how tired I was. It became even worse as I moved down the hallway, looking for Harry, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

I'd have to pretend as if I was okay, for everyone else's sake, especially Harry. He already had so much to worry about without worrying about me also (not that he didn't already do that).

So I had gotten hit. Back at the coffee shop, when Dolohov had fired that expulsion jinx, I had gotten hit. But it could hardly be that serious, seeing as how it had past straight through me, hitting that table (now, that had hurt more than jinx itself).

I was completely and totally fine. . . . Though that didn't explain the continual nauseous feeling I had had since I woke up.

I found Harry in Sirius rooms, which was (unsurprisingly) covered with pictures of Muggle women and Gryffindor banners. Moving to sit down next to Harry on the bed, I saw that he was reading an old letter.

"My mum sent this to him," he explained, handing me an old torn photograph.

Smiling, I looked down at a baby Harry, swooping back and forth on a toy broom in front of someone's legs. "It's good to see you are still as cute as you were then," I told him.

Harry smiled for the first time that morning, but it fell quickly. "I want to go there."

"Where?"

"Godric's Hollow. My parents knew Bathilda Bagshot and – and I can finally, you know, visit them."

We both fell silent for a moment. I gently reached over and took hold of Harry's hand. I could never truly understand how Harry felt. I've had parents, and, as horrible as they were, I've always had them . . . Harry didn't.

"Maybe we can find out more about Dumbledore while we're there," I said, thinking. "He was friends with Bathilda too, wasn't he?"

Harry looked at me. "You're up for it?"

"Definitely," I said.

"Harry!?" Hermione called. "Joey!?"

"We're up here!" Harry called back.

Hermione appeared suddenly in the room, letting go a shaky sigh of relief. "Ron, I found them!" she called.

"Good!" Ron said. "Tell Harry I said he's a git!"

"We thought you had –" Hermione hesitated, biting her lip.

"Nope, still here," Harry said, standing to his feet and pulling me up with him. "Here," he added, handing Hermione the letter as we walked out of the room.

She read it quickly, her eyes flashing across the paper. When she was done, she looked up at Harry with a sad expression. "Harry –" she started.

"Don't say no before you even think about it Hermione," he said. "It could be our only way to learn about Dumbledore and –"

"Harry, you knew Dumbledore better than anyone," Hermione said. "Who cares what anyone else says. Besides, what we need to focus on now is finding and destroying the Horcruxes so you can destroy Voldemort."

"Hey look at this," I said, stopping in front of another door just down the hall from Sirius' room.

The other two, who had been on a verge of an argument, stopped and watched silently as I traced my fingers over the words.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_.

"Hello cousin," I mumbled softly before turning back to Harry and Hermione.

"R.A.B.," Harry said.

"From the locket," Hermione concluded. She gasped suddenly. "I've just remembered. Follow me."

Harry grabbed my hand again as Hermione led us in the direction of the drawing room. "Remember, Harry, how Mrs. Weasley had us always cleaning the house? Well, I've just remembered there was this locket and we tried to open it but no one could. We ended up throwing it out, but maybe –"

Reaching the drawing room we all began to search, Harry showing me what must have been the fake version of the locket. I'm not sure how long we were up there (Ron eventually came to help), but there was no sign of the locket.

"Who would know?" I asked as I closed a desk drawer. "Is there anyone we could ask to, you know, find out if they knew what happened to the locket?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other before saying, "Kreacher."

* * *

Harry found me later in Regulus' room, where I was gently lifting up a beat-up old Dark Arts book. "I was worried," he said as he moved behind me.

"He really wasn't all that bad of a person when you actually think about it," I said, setting the book down. "I mean, he understood loyalty. He was loyal to his family and then he was loyal to his house-elf because it was loyal to him. Of course, it took him a minute to figure that out but . . . in the end – which is all that really counts sometimes."

I moved to sit down on the bed and Harry followed, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed. "It's hard to know that I had had a family who would have possibly understood what I was going through right now and to know that they're gone is even harder."

"Yeah, but you've got friends," Harry said, smiling at me.

"Too true," I said, smiling back. A coughing fit came over me suddenly though and I was forced to turn away before I could actually kiss Harry. It hurt, just like the other times, but after a few deep breaths I was over it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, patting his hand gently on my back.

"Yeah," I told him, still struggling for breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry turned my face towards his. "That's the second fit you've had today. . . . And Hermione said she thought she heard you coughing this morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

As I stared into Harry's bright green eyes, I considered telling him that no I was not alright. On contrary, I was aching all over and I felt nauseous . . . but in those bright green eyes I saw Harry's pain and his worry and – "I'm fine, Harry, I swear."

He didn't look as if he believed me, but he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. "Come on, it's late. We should get some rest. Hopefully Kreacher doesn't come back in the middle of the night."

* * *

I closed my eyes as the front door slammed, signaling Remus Lupin's exit from the house and possibly our lives. Beneath my fingers lay this morning's newspaper full of tragedy and destruction. People like Hermione were up for prosecution, Harry was wanted for custody, Death Eaters were posted outside of Grimmuald Place, and now Lupin, our only true adult supporter, was viciously angry with us (or at least with Harry).

The world was falling apart around us.

But thinking about it now – "There really wasn't any other way was there?" I said, interrupting what looked to be a fight between Harry and Hermione. "I mean, think about it; Lupin's wife is about to have a baby and, werewolf or not, he needs to be there for it. I'm sure Tonks will appreciate it in the long run."

"Yes, well –" Hermione said in an angry huff. "I suppose if you want to think of it that way."

Harry sat down at the table, gently taking the newspaper from me though he was still very angry I could see. He read through an article that was, without a doubt, about Dumbledore before flipping through the rest of the newspaper. A small slight smile came to his face. "Look at this," he said, putting the newspaper back down on the table in front of me.

Ron and Hermione gathered around me as I too smiled at the most recent article. It was a picture of me from last summer, of course in the garden of the Manor. I had taken this picture with Draco, though while he had looked proud and smug to be a Malfoy in the full picture, I looked horribly bored and I kept twirling my hair around my finger and rolling my eyes. But the article made me smile more than the actual picture.

_**Missing**_

_Recently, Josephine Dominique Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was kidnapped by none other than the infamous Harry Potter._

"_We have no clue as to why that boy would want with our daughter," Lucius Malfoy said. "But we are very worried for her safety, considering the boy's stability."_

_Rumors were spread, also, about the developing relationship between Josephine and Potter, though those were quickly squashed._

"_Josephine has always been one for exploring her boundaries," Mr. Malfoy explained. "She assured us after returning home from school this summer that the rumors were completely fake and that she has no feelings whatsoever for the Potter boy. We are beginning to believe that she broke the fragile boy's heart and that this is the reason that he may have kidnapped our daughter."_

_A grand reward was recently offered for the return of the Malfoy daughter and the capture of Harry Potter. If you have any clue of their whereabouts, for it is most likely that the two are together, please do not hesitate to contact the Ministry of Magic._

Hermione snorted with laughter as she finished the article. "Wonderful, not only are you wanted for questioning Harry, now you're wanted for kidnapping too."

"Nice picture though," Ron said, grinning.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling. "I would never have thought Lucius was capable of such a story. This is amazing, to say the least."

"Brilliant, actually," Harry said. "Gives Mr. Malfoy a chance to get you back and also get me captured."

"I'm kind of upset that it says recently," Ron said. "Haven't you been missing for over a week now?"

"Yes well, my parents must not have been in much of a hurry," I said. "They're just trying to keep up an appearance by explaining my disappearance. And, seeing all that happened during sixth year, this was the best way to explain it."

There was a loud crack inside the kitchen and Kreacher appeared holding on tightly to Mundungus Fletcher.

"I ain't tellin' ya nuthin'!" the man explained angrily.

Harry grabbed Mundungus by the scruff of his collar and shoved him into a chair, putting his wand into the other man's neck. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Mundungus and you better start now."

A smile came to my face. I think I liked the rough and tough Harry.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah I know it's been like forever but I've just gotten home for summer break and I'll have plenty of time now. I've decided to most of the story in Joey's POV since we know Harry's already. I hope you liked it. See ya next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all**

* * *

"Harry? Are you alright? Harry, please say something." I knocked on the door again buthe didn't respond.

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, putting my head in my arms as another coughing fit came over me.

There was just too much going on. Snape was now the headmaster of Hogwarts and, if that didn't make things worse, Alecto and Amycus Carrow were both teaching at the school. They were nasty pieces of work, those two . . . nothing but slimy snakes, always trying to Slytherin their way up to the highest person in charge. Boy I hated them.

And to top it all off, Harry was still having visions of Voldemort. Great.

Hermione stormed up the stairs, a look of pure anger on her face. "Harry Potter, you open this door right now."

We heard the water running in the bathroom before Harry came out, drying his face on his shirt.

"What happened to Occumencly, Harry?" Hermione yelled. "You were supposed to be learning how to keep him out of your head not letting him in! What good is it going to do to see through his eyes?"

"We find out what he's up to, that what good it does," Harry said. "He's looking for Gregorovitch so he can understand how my wand beat his the night in the graveyard. How are we going to keep up if we're lagging behind, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed and spun on her heel, muttering to herself as she walked off. I stood to my feet and Harry smiled wearily at me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Nervous," I responded moving to stand beside him. "Are you sure about tomorrow?"

"No better time than the present, right? Why put it off? Besides, you'll be right with me the whole time, it should be fine."

"I'm only going for this because I trust you, you know."

"Good . . . at least someone does."

* * *

And so with the glamour charm on my hair and eyes once more, we traveled through the Ministry of Magic, Harry holding onto my upper arm and apologizing in the gruff voice of Runcorn every time he shoved me too hard.

I looked a keep mess, I knew, my black hair stringy and untidy and my Muggle clothes askew and dirty but nobody would recognize me that was for sure.

It was just me and him now, 'struggling' down the hallway as I fought against him, my hands loosely tied behind my back. Ron (disguised as some maintenance man named Cattermole) was commanded by Yaxley, a Death Eater, to stop the rain in his office and Hermione (disguised as an assistant named Mafalda Hopkirk) was commandeered by Umbridge to take notes at some Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

"Runcorn!"

Harry and I spun around to see none other that Pius Thicknesse, the new Minister of Magic.

"Joey," Harry muttered to me.

I took the hint, struggling against him. "Oy! Let me go ya bleedin' git! I ain't done nuthin' wrong!"

"Got you a fighter, I see," Thicknesse said, sounding perfectly amused at thought of it. "What this one do?"

"She's er, accused of being a lying about her bloodline. I'm taking her down to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission now, but first I needed to meet with Arthur Weasley."

"If you want, I can have someone take her down for you," Thicknesse said. "I believe the Commission is about to start soon anyway."

"I'll be fine." I could tell Harry almost offered a thank you but he didn't. Spinning me around roughly, we marched down the hallway until we were out of sight. Harry pulled the invisibly cloak out from his robes, holding it out to me. "Ready?"

I nodded and we both slipped under it, heading towards Umbridge's office.

There were tons of people in the room in front of her office, working on something. I slipped pamphlet from one of the workers desk as Harry set the Decoy Detonator and we moved into Umbridge's room.

"That's Mad-Eye's eye," Harry said, when he had shut the door, a look of disgust on his face. He popped it from it's perch in the door, sticking it into his pocket. "What's it about?"

"The dangers of Muggleborns," I said, putting the pamphlet in my pocket. "That's not actually the title but you can guess what word I replaced."

There was a poster on the wall with Harry's picture on it which read, 'Undesirable Number One' and Umbridge had written 'to punish'.

"Frankly speaking," I said, "I consider you to be quite desirable but that might just be me."

Harry smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. "Nice to know I'm wanted. . . . Hey look at this."

I moved toward him and read over his shoulder. "They're keeping him under watch?"

"Because of Ron's my mate, probably. They're keeping watch on all the people I'm connected too to see if the contact me."

"What is going on here?"

Harry and I looked at each other before rushing to the door, peeking through the new hole to see Thicknesse, angry as ever as he looked around at the distracted employees.

"Did you see the locket?" Harry asked as he grabbed the cloak.

"Not a sign," I said, grabbing his hand.

"Me neither, let's go."

Back under the cloak, we snuck past Thicknesse and Umbridge's workers and back towards the elevator.

* * *

I could tell Harry felt bad for Mr. Weasley, whom we had met in the elevator. He had been positive that Harry (well, Runcorn), was threatening him and that had made him so angry. But he still took the time to give me hope, giving me a quick pat on the shoulder and a smile.

Mr. Weasley was amazing.

Still holding onto my arm tightly Harry and I entered into the room where Umbridge was conducting her commissions.

A woman sits in a chair, Dementors on either side of her. "That poor thing," I said, softly.

"Mary Cattermole," Umbridge began. "You have been accused of obtaining your wand through theft. How do you plead?"

Hermione and Yaxley sat on either side of Umbridge. Hermione was supposed to be taking notes but I could see from where Harry and I were standing that her hand was shaking.

"I-I-I plead in-in-innocent, miss," Mary stammered. She put a slight smile on her face. "D-D-D-Did I mention how lo-lo-lovely you're necklace is?"

"The Horcrux," Harry muttered.

"Unlike you, Cattermole," Umbridge said, smiling with pride, "I have a proud heritage. The letters on this locket stand for the members of my pureblood ancestry."

"That's it!" I was shocked, to say the least, as Harry stood up, drawing his wand. "_Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Umbridge and Yaxley slumped down in their seats, Stunned. Hermione took off the locket while I held out my wand towards the Dementors. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A dove escaped from my wand like it had those many times in DA lessons. Its wings expanded and it grew large as it soared towards the Dementors who scattered, flying out of the room.

"Good one!" Harry cried out happily, grabbing my free hand and leading me towards the prisoners, who Hermione was untying.

"I put the decoy on her neck," Hermione said, throwing the ropes to the floor.

I moved away from Harry to Mary who was staring at us suspiciously. I held out my hand to her. "We're here to help you," I told her. "But we've got to go know."

She nodded, taking my hand and standing from the chair. Harry, Hermione, the prisoners, Mary, and I all hurried out the room, meeting up with Ron on the ground level of the Ministry.

"Potions wearing off," he said, giving Mary (who was staring at him oddly) a small wave.

"You three need to get out of here, go into hiding," Harry said.

"Where should we go?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Anywhere where you believe it is safe," Hermione said. "Go together if you feel. There's power in numbers."

"How can we thank you?" the other prisoner asked.

"Just be safe," I said, smiling.

Mary gave me a quick hug before Harry grabbed my hand, taking Hermione's other hand as Ron took hers.

With one last look at the people we had just saved, we Apparated.

* * *

**A/N: So I just want people to know I'm going totally off of sparknotes for this story because I accidentally put my book in storage. So if some things are off it's because I'm doing this as I go okay? Please, no reviews on how this is wrong or that is wrong, cause you're probably right but it's not going to change anything. Thank you for reading!! ******


	27. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

This is me talking, me being real, alright?

I know I mess up sometimes and I won't spell words right or I'll mess up grammar. . . .

My freaking bad.

But what I don't need is for readers (who I will not mention) or whoever the heck they are to leave a review on how horrible a writer I am or whatever.

First off: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! I am not writing this note because you 'hurt my feelings' or sent me into a 'suicidal rage', Flame Rising. I am writing this to all my readers or new readers or people simply stumbling upon one of my stories to let you know that if you don't like it, press the little back space button. Why leave a review if all you're going to do is criticize and belittle me just because it's 'in the guidelines to be able to write your opinion'.

Second: This does not mean that I don't love getting reviews and that I don't care what the nice people think. I do. I am not a 'review whore' and I don't tend to ask for them. They make me happy to see them and I love to respond to people who've reviewed. So if you're one of my lovely, kind reviewers, by all means, go on.

Third: I do not mind constructive criticism. I love it and I will respond positively to your reviews. But I do mind blatant rudeness and I will not hesitate to respond and tell you just how I feel.

This note is in response to all those who feel it is necessary to torment writers. If you feel the need to write rude things in people's boxes just because you don't have the guts to write a story because you're scared what people will say about your crap stories, by all means go ahead. If this means I lose readers, at least I know I can still depend on the true people like allhugs13, Celebrytie Aris Channas, M.E.Potter, and the fifty or so other people who have me on their alert or favorite list, just to name a few.

I truly do thank my readers who have been kind and supportive since I've join people. You guys are great. And if any of you are writers, like I know so many of you are, please, I implore you not to let reviewers the ones mentioned above. You are a great writer if you put you're mind to it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm not one, though, to sit back and let someone blatantly disrespect me and I hope you are either.

Thank you,

Nea aka Suni-Dlight.

"Make it a Sunny Day!!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own noth**ing.

* * *

I opened my eyes as Ron cried out in pain, clutching his side as he fell to the ground. Harry dropped down beside him, lifting up his shirt. There was so much blood! I cursed, silently, pulling the dirty sweater from around my waist at Harry's command and watched him press the clean side of it against Ron's wound as Hermione rummaged in her bag. "What happened?"

"Ron's been Splinched. Aha!" Hermione said, pulling out a bottle and passing it to me. I kneeled down beside Harry, dabbing the potion onto Ron's side with a clean sleeve. He squirmed and hissed, but the potion worked and soon he had stopped bleeding, the wound healing itself.

"Thanks," he said to me, rubbing his side gently.

"Er, Hermione, where are we?" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

"Where the Quidditch World cup was held," she explained. "Yaxley grabbed a hold of me when I Apparated us back to Grimmuald Place so we had to leave."

"And now we can't go back," Ron said, angrily.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, let Yaxley catch us?"

"How are we supposed to get food now, Hermione? What about shelter? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Is that all you ever think about, Ron? Your stomach?"

"There's no use arguing about it," I said, interrupting Ron's comeback. "We'll figure something out. Right, Harry?"

I looked to Harry who was looking back at me. "Yeah, we'll figure something out. We're all tired and cranky. We'll set up camp here tonight."

I sat down on a log and reached into Hermione's bag as she began to set up the protective charms around our camp. I pulled out a tent and some other supplies, my hand brushing against something cold and hard.

The locket came up in my hand as I set the bag down. A chill ran up my spine and I got a really bad feeling, a frown coming to my face. I tried to open the locket and only succeeded in breaking my nail.

"You okay?" Harry asked, because I had cried out.

My finger was in my mouth now and I could taste the metallic taste of blood. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I didn't want to seem like such a wimp, I realized later as I wiped blood on my dirty clothes. 'I broke a nail' just sounded like a little spoiled brat and I didn't want to be that.

Moments later the four of us sat around a small fire, passing the locket back and forth but to no avail; we all failed to open it. "How do we destroy it, then?" I asked as Ron passed it to Harry.

"Maybe it's a spell?" Hermione said as Harry handed it to me.

I turned the locket over in my hands, that same awful feeling running up and down my spine. But still. . . . "We should wear it, I suppose, so that we don't lose it," I said.

My friends watched as I slipped the necklace over my head. It felt like there was this horrible weight on my shoulders. Almost immediately I felt bad and depressed and mad and just . . . awful. "Rather festive, don't you think?" I said, slouching forward.

"Joey, are you alright?" Hermione asked, leaning forward concerned.

I realized that there was a frown on my face. It felt permanent. "Fine," I said.

Even that sounded grouchy to my ears.

What was going on?

"So what's the plan, Harry?" Ron asked. "Where do we look first?"

Harry visibly hesitated, looking around at us. "I'm, er, not sure."

He grimaced, lifting a hand to his scar, his eyes snapping shut.

"Harry?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no, not again," Hermione said, getting to her feet, looking angry. "He just won't listen to reason will he?"

I glanced up at Hermione, who was giving me this look that was clearly saying, 'Make him stop', but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I looked back to Harry, who looked in pain. "Harry can you hear me?"

Harry's eyes opened after a moment and he gasped for breath. "Harry what did you see?"

"Oh for Heavens' sake," Hermione muttered storming off into the tent.

Harry looked to Ron and me, saying, "It doesn't make any sense at all."

"What doesn't make sense, mate?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort went to Gregorovitch to get a wand, but Gregorovitch said it was stolen, which I guess it was, because Voldemort looked into Gregorovitch's mind and saw the wand being stolen. But then he killed Gregorovitch. It just doesn't make sense. Why would he kill the wand maker if what he needed was a wand?"

Harry gazed into the fire while Ron and I cast glances at each other. "We should get some rest, Harry, it's been a long day," I said.

He took my hand as he stood to his feet and we headed towards the tent.

I was beginning to worry, and that didn't help the way that I already felt.

* * *

**Harry POV**

We Apparated to another new campsite, about the seventh one. Joey stumbled forward, collapsing against a nearby tree. "So tired," she mumbled.

I gently grabbed her arms, pulling her back near the group. "Come on, Joey. It'll be okay."

Ron was in a foul mood as usual, kicking bramble out of the way. We were all tired and hungry and . . . well, without a plan. But Ron seemed to take it to the extreme. Every time I almost snapped back at him, though, Joey would remind me of the necklace around his neck, but he acted the same way even when he wasn't wearing the necklace. There was no excuse for the way he acted.

Since Joey had put the necklace on that first day, we had figured out that it blocked any sort of positive emotions (explaining why I couldn't produce a Patronus when I needed to the other day).

"Goodness it's been an incredibly long day, hasn't it?" Hermione said, slowly pulling our camping things from her bag.

"Yeah, incredibly productive," Ron said, angrily. "Got a lot done didn't we? Oh wait, I forgot, we haven't gotten anything done since we started!"

"Ron, don't start."

"Don't start what, Hermione? I'm so tired of this! We've been doing nothing except running and hiding since the beginning and –"

"Shh," Joey said, suddenly, moving over to some bushes.

"_Don't shush me_!"

"Shut up, Ron, I think I heard something."

Forgetting the argument that had been going on, the rest of us snuck forward next to Joey to listen in on the present conversation.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that Dean, Mr. Thomas, and that goblin are okay," Joey said later. "And at least we know that Ginny, Neville, and Luna are continuing the resistance inside the school too."

"At least their doing something," Ron muttered.

"Oh, I've just thought of something," Hermione said, ignoring Ron as she pulled her bag towards her. "We can find out information from Phineas."

"Won't he give away where we're at?" I asked.

Joey moved into the tent and came back out with a sweater. As soon as Hermione had pulled the portrait from her bag, Joey tied the sweater around it.

"Oh well this is _ridiculous_!" Phineas argued. "As if I would even care to try and blackmail you!"

"Enough, Phineas," I said, scooting forward. "We have some questions for you. First off, did you know about the sword in Dumbledore's office?"

"Who didn't," the portrait said. "It was _Gryffindor's_ sword and all that bloody nonsense."

"Did you see Dumbledore ever replace it or take it out of his office?"

"Hmm. . . . The last time I saw Dumbledore use the sword was to destroy this ring. It gave a great big blast, that small ring, almost knocked me off the wall."

Hermione stuck the portrait back into her bag ("Can't you at least remove the blindfold?"), and we sat there in silence for a moment.

"Obviously," Hermione started, "he was talking about the Horcrux, right?"

"Why is the sword powerful enough to destroy the Horcruxes?" Joey asked.

"It may be because I used it to kill the basilisk in second year," I answered. "It probably has basilisk poison in it."

"So, Dumbledore probably left the sword to his will to let you know that you should have it," Joey said. "He knew they wouldn't actually give you the sword, but . . . at least this way you know that it's important."

"Oh, well thank Merlin for that, right?" Ron said, hopping to his feet. "It does _wonders_ to know what we need even though we don't have it, don't you think?"

"Give it a rest, Ron," I said, angrily.

"No, Harry, I will not give it a rest! We haven't eaten anything decent in days! We've been running around like escapees from Azkaban for almost two weeks! At least when we were at Grimmuald Place we were comfortable."

"What do you want me to do, Ron? It's not my fault that we're out here!"

"You're supposed to have a plan! You were supposed to know what we were going to do when we got out here! But so far all you've done is lead us on a whim! We haven't destroyed a single Horcrux, not even this stupid locket!" He ripped the necklace over his head, throwing it to the ground.

"Well if you're so fed up, why don't you leave?" I shouted.

"Maybe I will leave! I'll do a better job at home than you're doing out here!" Ron looked to Joey for a minute, glared at her actually, asking a silent, but very loud question. Joey stared back at him before looking away. He looked to Hermione instead. "Come on Hermione, we're leaving."

Hermione reached down and picked up the locket. "I –"

"Are you coming or not?"

"I – not."

"What?"

"I'm not going, Ron. I'm – I'm going to stay here and help Harry."

Ron seemed shocked for a moment before glaring at all of us and saying, "Fine."

And with that he was gone.

We stood there in silence, in shock. Quiet tears streamed down Hermione's face as she clutched the necklace to her chest.

"Well," Joey said, "I need some tea. Does anyone else want some tea?"

I was angry now and I looked to Joey, needing to displace my anger somewhere. "This isn't funny, Malfoy."

"I never said it was. I was just –"

"I don't care what you were _trying_ to do! It isn't helping! _You're _not helping! You're not even supposed to be out here; Ron is! You're the one who insisted on coming out here with us and you haven't done anything to help! So if you have to be here, quit acting like a stupid little pureblood princess!"

It didn't make sense what I had just said, none of it did. She had been nothing but help and had kept me sane for the most part when Ron acted the way he did. I expected her to yell back at me, hex me, curse, something. . . .

But she only stared at me for a moment before turning on her heel and marching into the tent.

"That wasn't even close to necessary," Hermione said, angrily. "She was just trying to help. Don't chase her off too."

"Hermione –" I called after her, but she ignored me, her silent tears turning into loud sobs.

I sighed. Merlin I was just making this worse. First, I would apologize to Joey and then I'd go talk to Hermione.

Moving into the tent I saw Joey standing on her toes, trying to reach a glass mug way above her head. She was coughing again but it sounded worst than her fits before.

"Joey?" I said, concerned.

I watched, almost in slow motion as Joey took a great gasp of air, grabbing onto the shelf of mugs as she passed out, falling to the ground.

I ran forward as the mugs fell, covering Joey as they crashed around us, glass splintering everywhere. "Joey," I said, sitting back. "Joey can you hear me?"

I slipped my hand under her head, lifting her up some. "Come on, Jo, wake up. Please wake up."

"What happened?" I looked up as Hermione came in, wiping tears from her face.

"I don't know – she just sort of passed out." Leaning closer, I could hear her sallow breathing. She shivered in my arms.

"So . . . tired," she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

I looked to Hermione who looked back at me.

Something was seriously wrong with Joey, and I was beginning to think it was fatal.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Close enough right? By the way, this story will be updated Tuesdays (yeah I know I'm late) and Fridays. Stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine!!**

* * *

**Joey POV**

"We should take her to St. Mungo's."

"How are we going to do that? They've got control of the Ministry, why not the hospital too? Her family will get her if we take her there."

"Well what else should we do, Harry? She's obviously not well."

"I'm fine," I muttered, pressing my face against what I could only assume was Harry's chest.

My head was pounding and my body felt stiff, but I could hear my friends give off sighs of relief as Harry hugged me tighter to him.

"Joey, we were so worried," Harry said, softly.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as the pain continued to shoot through my temples. The sun shone through the cracks in the tent, making my eyes hurt and the urge to cough came over me again but I choked it down. "No need. I'm fine now."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" I said, laughing exasperatedly. I stood to my feet. "I was just exhausted and hungry and worn down . . . forgive me if I'm not used to the whole camping out thing. . . . I'm just a spoiled pureblood princess after all."

I heard Harry shift nervously behind me as I moved to the kitchen, intent on cleaning up the mess I knew I made but it was gone. Of course I hadn't said anything to Harry last night. I was too upset myself over Ron and too . . . tired, I think. I couldn't remember much except that he had really hurt my feelings even if I hadn't said a thing about it.

"I cleaned it up last night," I heard Harry say. I turned to see that Hermione had left the tent, leaving us alone. "Joey, look I –"

"You shouldn't have cleaned it up, Harry," I said, turning from him again. "I need to push my weight around anyway, help out more."

"Jo, you were sick and tired and I upset you," he continued. "I didn't mean any of what I said last night, I swear. I was just mad and –"

"I'm not a verbal punching bag, Harry Potter!" I spun around, finally letting my own anger loose. "I'm not someone who you can just take your frustrations out on and neither is Hermione, no matter how mad you are! Those things you said last night _hurt_, Harry. . . . When I have been nothing but supportive of you! You're the only person I have left in this world and I care about you so much, but – but if that's the way you feel than maybe I should just leave to! But I've got no where else to go! No where but here with you and I didn't mind that! And then you have to go off like you did! I know couples often fight but not like this, not over something so – so s-s-stupid!"

Tears stung my eyes as I begin to choke, the coughs rattling my body painfully. I sunk to my knees grabbing onto the side of the table. Harry was in front of me almost immediately, a glass of water in his hand from nowhere. He held the glass up to my lips and I drank from it gratefully. "Thank you," I mumbled, pushing the glass away.

"I've got to stop getting you so worked up," Harry said. He lifted my face so that he could stare into my eyes. "Joey, you're sick. Please tell me what's doing this to you."

"Please don't worry about me, Harry. I'm fine. It's probably just – just a cold or something."

Harry frowned but he didn't say anything. "I'm really, really sorry. I really didn't mean any of those things I said last night."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"You shouldn't be. I deserved all those things you said, so it's fine. . . . Are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better. . . . Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

So we waited for Ron to return for a couple of days but when he did not we had to move for fear of getting caught. Hermione cried softly each evening and I felt bad because when I had had Harry, she had had Ron and now. . . .

We didn't speak of him though, and Hermione continued to study the _Beedle the Bard_ while Harry and I would often pull out Phineas' portrait only to be told each time that Neville, Ginny, and Luna were continuing a steady mutiny against Snape and had reunited the DA. They were spectacular to say the least.

"Hey, look at this," Hermione said, coming from the tent with the book in her hands. She held the copy out to us to reveal a triangle with a circle in the middle of it and a line in the middle of the circle. "What do you make of this?"

"I recognize that," Harry said. "Luna's dad was wearing it at the wedding. Krum said it was the mark of Grindelwald."

We were all silent for a moment, contemplating what the sign actually meant.

"Hermione, we should head to Godric's Hollow," Harry said. "I'm sure we'd be able to find some answers there."

"You know, I suppose you're right," Hermione said, wearily.

"Really?"

"We've got nothing else to do. Might as well see if we can find anything out. We'll have to go in disguise though."

"I can handle it this time," I said, rushing back into the tent to get Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Be back soon," I added, throwing the Cloak over my head, ready for the trip to the nearby village.

* * *

If any were to look out of their windows, they would have merely seen a middle-age couple walking down the street towards the cemetery with their twelve-year old daughter. . . .

But in all actuality (of course) it was Harry, Hermione, and I. And truthfully they wouldn't have seen us because we were wearing the Invisibility Cloak.

It was Christmas Eve, I realized with a sense of nostalgia as I looked around at the many different brightly colored decorations. How wonderful it would be to be so carefree but . . . here we were and so here we were supposed to be, in the midst of a war.

We entered into the dark graveyard, noticing first a gravestone that read 'Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore'.

"So he did have family here?" I said, dusting my fingers over the name.

"Look at this," Hermione said. I moved over to where she was peering at another gravestone. "It's that same symbol, do you see it?"

"Yeah. . . . 'Ignotus Peverell'. . . . Who do you suppose that is?" I stood up straight turning to look at Harry only to find he had moved off some gravestones down. I tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder and she turned to look also, murmuring, "Oh, Harry."

Harry had his head down and his hands in his pockets as he stared at the gravestones. Hermione and I came up silently behind him, reading 'Lily and James Potter; The Last Enemy that Shall be Destroyed is Death'.

Hermione and I moved to stand beside him, Hermione waving her wand to conjure up a wreath to place on the grave marker as I gently took his hand in mine.

* * *

We stopped again after leaving the graveyard, standing in front of an old house. The top story was blasted off and the shrubs and grass overgrown.

It was Harry's old home.

There was a little plague that explained what happened and why they kept the house like this but . . . I'm pretty sure none of it made Harry feel any better.

We turned suddenly as an old woman approached us. A chill ran down my spine as she waved one finger at us, turning back towards the other direction. We were under the invisibility cloak and in disguise. How could she see us?

"Are you Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry called out to her.

She nodded, continuing to wag her finger at us. I looked to Harry who looked to Hermione and slowly we followed the woman back to her house, which was almost right next door to the Potters'.

The house was horrible inside, as if it had not seen a good cleaning spell in years. I looked around, noticing that there were like a dozen picture frames but all of the photos were missing, save a photo of a young blond boy.

Something was definitely odd here.

"Do you know who this is?" Harry asked Bathilda, picking up the old photo.

Bathilda didn't say anything. She headed for the stairs stopping to turn and beckon Harry to follow.

Only Harry.

"Harry," I said, wearily.

"I'll be right back," Harry said. With that, he disappeared up the stairs.

"I've got a very bad feeling," I said, backing up towards Hermione.

"Yeah, I feel it too," she responded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

I moved to the kitchen and plugging my nose I opened the fridge.

All the food was spoiled.

There was a loud thump from above us and Hermione and I jumped and, after a quick glance, pulled our wands and took the stairs two at a time.

Needless to say I wasn't surprised to see Bathilda's dead body and Nagini there, dueling with Harry, who looked towards us, frightened. "Voldemort's coming!"

"We got to get out of here!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at the large snake.

I took a step to move towards Harry only to find myself being knocked back by Nagini's tail.

The wall really hurt.

And it didn't help that Nagini had knocked most of the air out of me.

Angry I pressed my wand right against her tail, scorching it. She hissed, turning towards me and rising to strike. Harry's spell hit her next, giving me time to regain my breath and hop to my feet to run towards my friends.

Hermione grabbed my arm and fired a horrible blasting spell that sent the three of us blasting backwards through a window! I wrapped myself around Harry, who was seemingly unconscious, and felt the awful pull at my navel as Hermione Apparated.

We landed in our hiding place, me dropping to my knees with Harry's head in my lap as he twitched slightly. It was while Hermione was putting up protection charms that I noticed a light smoke coming from Harry's shirt.

I used my wand to cut away at the garment, crying out when I saw that the necklace was burning it's way into Harry's chest. It was hot to the touch, almost burning off the tips of my fingers.

Hermione rushed over, looking up at me. "We'll have to use a severing charm. Hold him still and I'll get it off."

I nodded, moving so that I could press down on Harry's shoulders. I couldn't watch though, as Hermione removed the necklace. The sound was enough for me. "Got it," she declared.

Pressing the ripped cloth against Harry's wound with one hand, I smoothed the hair away from his forehead with the other. "Come on, Harry. Please wake up. Can you hear me? What do you suppose happened?" I asked, looking up at Hermione.

"I think he's having another vision," Hermione said, shaking her head as she wiped sweat from her brow. "Or maybe a bunch of visions. I've never seen him out this long. But in all affect, he is wearing Voldemort's Horcrux; it must have reacted is all. I'm sure he'll come out of it soon."

But he didn't. In fact, it was a good couple of hours before he awoke but I stayed right there while Hermione set up our things, making sure that his wound stop bleeding and smoothing his hair from his face.

He cursed in his 'sleep' but then sat up, confused and disoriented.

"You were gone for a while," I told him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded,but stopped, lifting his hand to his chest.

"The Horcrux was stuck to your chest," Hermione explained. "I had to use a severing spell to remove."

Harry nodded once more, getting to his feet and pacing a bit. I had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. He stopped, turning to us. "You two should sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

"That – that might not be possible," Hermione said, glancing at me.

"What – why?" Harry asked.

Hermione and I had been trying to figure out how we'd approach the subject of his wand, but any way you looked at it, it was a horrible situation. Sighing, I pulled the broken object from my pocket, holding it up to him. He took it, shock on his face. "How?"

"I had to get us out of there some way," Hermione said. "So I used a blasting charm to at least distract Nagini so we could Apparate but – but something went wrong. My spell ricocheted and we were blasted backwards and . . . and your wand broke."

Harry started down at his wand, clearly in pain. "Well . . . can't we fix it?"

"It's not likely that we can Harry," I told him. "We'd have to be Master Wandmakers and –"

"Can we just try?"

Looking to Hermione once more I stood to my feet, moving to Harry and placing the tip of my wand against his broken pieces. Nothing happened of course, but we tried a few times.

Harry angrily stuck his wand into his back pocket, asking if he can borrow one of ours. I handed him my wand silently, missing it for a moment, before I led Hermione away, leaving Harry alone.

He just needed a moment to think was all. There was to much going on at one time.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I know that technically it is Saturday morning but we'll say this story was updated Friday night. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Remember, look for this story on Tuesdays and Fridays. See ya!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

I stood in the entrance of the tent, watching as Harry flipped through Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore. Hermione moved to stand beside me. "How's he doing?" she asked.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since you've given him that book," I told her, shaking my head.

"Maybe we should move him then?"

Nodding, Hermione and I moved towards Harry, sitting down on either side of him. I placed my hand on his. "Harry –"

"Did you know that Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald?" Harry said, ignoring. "Best friends actually. Dumbledore even wrote him a letter about how he believed that wizards should dominate over the Muggles."

"Now, Harry does that even should right to you?" I asked. "We all know how much Dumbledore cared for all people, including Muggles."

"Grindelwald was also the one who stole the wand from Gregorovitch," he continued as if I hadn't even spoken. But then, "If you don't believe me about Dumbledore, look at this."

Hermione and I leaned towards the book. Indeed there was a picture of a younger Dumbledore, arm an arm with one of the Darkest Wizards of that Age. "How do you suppose that happened?" Hermione asked.

"Says hear, that Dumbledore went home after graduation when he heard his mother died in order to keep his sister locked up," I said, a frown on my face. "Grindelwald was Bagshot's great nephew and had been expelled from Durmstrang, meeting Dumbledore that summer. . . . There's the letter wrote."

"But then he left because Ariana died two months later," Harry took up. "And then Grindelwald went on to try and take over the continent. It took Dumbledore five years to finally make a move to stop him. Rita Skeeter seems to believe that the men may have had some kind of involvement in Ariana's death but they don't know."

We all sat in silence for a while, confused and contemplative before Hermione said, "Oh, well, you know, who cares what Rita Skeeter says about Dumbledore. She always used to write stupid rumors remember? She's a vindictive woman with too much time on her hands."

"How do we know that this stuff isn't true?" Harry asked. "We never knew much about Dumbledore or his past. Who's to say that she's wrong?"

"Harry, Dumbledore was younger than and probably not as wise as he was when we knew him," I told him. "Our opinions change as we grow older. You and I know that more than anyone I would think. Besides, Grindelwald was his best friend and he was young and scared. It probably took him a lot of courage and strength to fight him."

"He was the same age as me when he wrote that letter and I'm already risking my life to fight the Dark Arts. Don't you think I'm scared too?"

Sighing I shook my head. "Don't you see that none of that matters, Harry? Dumbledore cared about you more than anything. How could you believe what someone else wrote?"

"If he cared about me so much maybe he wouldn't have sent me out here without a good plan." Harry tossed the book to the ground, moving into the tent. Hermione and I looked at each other sadly.

How were we going to make it through this?

* * *

I woke up with a start, coughing as I did so. It was dark and cold, which meant I must have fallen asleep.

Wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, I moved out of the bedroom towards the kitchen were Hermione was sitting at the table with the book Dumbledore had left her. "Hey there sleepy head," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," I said my voice hoarse. I quickly downed a glass of water. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple of hours," Hermione said. "You were coughing in your sleep. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Where's Harry?"

"He should be outside on patrol."

"Do we have anything warm to drink? I'm going to take him some."

"I think there's just a little bit of coffee left. Other than that, there's just warm water."

I quickly made Harry some coffee and, tightening the blanket, I moved towards the opening, looking out. We had moved into some snowy forest, the tent just barely keeping out the cold. "Harry?" I said, moving outside.

But he wasn't anywhere in sight.

The cup dropped from my hands as I ran back inside, almost running into Hermione who rushed forward when she heard the cup break. "Harry's gone!" I said, frantically.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said, sounding nervous. "Maybe he just went out for a walk."

"In the snow, Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know, where do you think he could have gone?"

We spun around as a ruffling sound caught our attention. Hermione pulled out her wand and I reached for mine, only to remember that Harry had borrowed it again.

It wasn't until Harry had moved into clearing that I was able to breathe properly again. I rushed forward and pushed Harry as hard as I could before throwing my arms around his shoulders. He was soaking wet. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Harry Potter? I thought you had been kidnapped or something! Are you alright? You're soaking wet! What were you doing in the water? Here, take my blanket. Where did you –?"

Ron had just stepped into the clearing after Harry, a slight smile on his face. "Hi, Joey," he said.

"Ron's destroyed the Horcrux," Harry said, smiling. "And he saved my life. We've got the sword of Gryffindor on our side now."

I looked to Ron whose smile fell from his face as Hermione walked towards him from the tent, her mouth set in a straight line. He tried to smile again as he moved to stand in front of her, but it wasn't quite working. "Hey, Hermione," he said.

And she slapped him.

It was that kind of slap that echoed, cracking loudly across the dark forest. Ron's cheek was red and I'm sure Hermione's hand hurt. "_Hey_?" she said in a shrill voice. "You abandoned us and all you can say is _hey_?"

She spun on her heel, moving back in side the tent.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Ron," I said, gently taking his arm. "Might as well do it inside where we won't freeze. Harry, go change your clothes!"

"Stop acting like Mrs. Weasley, Joey," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes well, at least I have some sense."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed. More to come later of course. Sorry it was so short.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"So I thought it might be smart if we go and visit Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said, one evening while we sat around the fire. She addressed this to Harry and I instead of to Ron. She was still mad at him.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Well, I found Grindelwald's symbol in that letter Dumbledore wrote to him and Mr. Lovegood wore the same symbol around his neck. Perhaps he can tell us what it means, because no one else can."

"It would nice to make sure that Luna is alright," I said. "She's such a very nice girl."

"I think it would be a great idea," Ron said, hopefully. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione."

She glanced at him for a moment, but didn't say another word. Instead, she looked to Harry and I. "What do you think?"

Harry looked at me and I smiled, shrugging slightly. "Couldn't hurt."

He nodded, looking back to Hermione. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"Oh!" Mr. Lovegood said when he opened the door. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

He didn't look at all happy to see us.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," Hermione said, politely. "Sorry to come over uninvited or without notice but we've really got some questions to ask you."

"I'm a tad bit busy at the moment," he said, moving to close the door in our faces. "I'm afraid I can't attend to you now. I'm sorry, but –"

Ron blocked the door from closing. "You know, it's awfully weird how you're brave enough to stand up for Harry in your newspaper, but you're not willing to help him not that you're face-to-face with him."

Mr. Lovegood looked anxious but he opened the door, allowing us in.

"Is Luna here?" I asked, smiling. "We would love to see her."

"I –" Mr. Lovegood visibly hesitated. "Yes, she's here, home for the Holidays. She's just out back fishing. Can I get you all anything to drink while we wait and you can tell me what your visit is about?"

Moments later we were sitting upstairs, surrounded by an odd array of things and the most disgusting of drinks in our hands. "What can I help you with?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us what that symbol you were wearing meant," Harry asked. "The one you were wearing at Bill Weasley's wedding."

"Aww, yes well. That would be the symbol of the Deathly Hallows."

* * *

We all sat there confused for a moment after Mr. Lovegood left to fix dinner.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Hermione said. "Well I've never heard such a load of rubbish."

"Well, in a way it could make sense," Harry said. "The wand makes the owner completely powerful, the stone brings back the dead, and the cloak hides you from Death. Wouldn't it make sense that we've already got one of the Hallows, the cloak? Harry's escaped trouble with it so many times."

"Or what if it's just a fairytale made to frighten little kids into understanding the consequences of vanity and pride."

"What if it's some kind of clue?"

While they debated the usefulness of the story, I moved towards the stairs which obviously led up to Luna's bedroom. She had an interesting taste and was obviously a painter. I smiled at the pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione drawn on the wall along with the couple of other people, like Ginny and Neville. Even I was up there.

"Find anything interesting," Harry said, coming up behind me.

"Not as of yet," I told him. I frowned suddenly, looking around. "Something's not right."

I moved towards Luna's dresser, running a finger across the top, removing a thick trail of dust.

"She hasn't been here . . ." I said, looking up at Harry, feeling fearful. "Luna hasn't been here in ages."

"He lied," Harry said. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the stairs just as Mr. Lovegood came up, a tray in his hands.

"Is anyone up for dinner?" he asked.

"You lied to us," Harry said, angrily. "Where is Luna?"

"The – the Ministry took her. They kidnapped her from the train on her way home because I was writing pro-Potter stories in my paper. They – they said they'd give her back to me if I –"

"If you what?" Ron said, standing.

"If I gave them Harry."

As if on cue the door down stairs burst opened, and we could hear the shots of two Death Eaters. "Come on Lovegood! Have you got him or not?"

Lovegood held out his wand. "I'm sorry about this."

He fired a spell at us, which we dodged just in time but the Erumpent horn (I believe that was what he called it) wasn't so lucky. It exploded, taking with it half the top of the house.

Mr. Lovegood had ended up downstairs for some reason, where the Death Eaters were hassling him.

"You've lied once more, Lovegood! I suppose you don't wish to see your pretty little daughter again!"

"Please, give me back Luna! I have him! I have Harry Potter and his friends! They're upstairs right now!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

I felt a tingle run through my body, suddenly and I gasped, throwing my hands up over my mouth to cover the sound. Hermione's mouth was also agape and she muttered, "The recovering spell."

"There _is_ someone upstairs!" cried another Death Eater.

Harry grabbed my hand as feet pounded up the stairs, stumbling over rubble as they all tried to reach us. The door burst opened, revealing at least three Death Eaters and Lovegood. I pointed my own wand and quickly erased Mr. Lovegood's memory of this incident and Hermione Apparated, giving the Death Eaters their needed glance of Harry.

* * *

"It makes sense, doesn't it, Joey?" Harry asked me once more.

My head was on his shoulder as I lay on my back next to him, staring up at the ceiling of our tent. It was rather weird, the way we had all seemed to split up into pairs after the whole situation at Mr. Lovegood's house. Every opinion, every suggestion, was divided down the middle, with Ron and Hermione on one side and Harry and me on the other. Hence the reason I felt I should, you know, cut that divider by persuading one of the other to see the other side.

Easier said than done.

"It does _seem_ possible that the stone of the Gaunt ring was the Resurrection stone and that it is in the Snitch, which you can't open. It _seems _likely that Voldemort was after Olliviander, Gregorovitch, and Grindelwald for the Elder Wand so that he may have it to beat you. And it _seems_ incredibly possible that you're the third descendant of the third Peverell brother and that Dumbledore borrowed the cloak when you were younger to make sure you got it again. . . ."

"I hear a but," Harry said with a sigh.

I sat up, gazing down at him. "I just worry about you is all. You're becoming just as obsessed with this as you were with Dumbledore's past. Don't you think he would have told you if you needed the Hallows, would have mentioned it in some kind of way? Besides, Hermione's right, we haven't the time to look for them at the moment. We need to find the Horcruxes."

"But what if the Hallows are another way to beat Voldemort? An easier way?"

"And if it isn't?"

"Harry! Joey! Come here!"

Harry and I jumped up, rushing into the kitchen, expecting danger, but only saw Ron and Hermione at the table, sitting gleefully around an old radio. "We thought something was wrong!" I said as we joined them at the table.

"Fred and George are on the radio!" Ron said, excited. "I meant to show you guys before but I couldn't remember the broadcast. They've been doing this for a while now and it's really great. Listen!"

And so we did, listening to Fred, Lee (I think) and George criticize You-Know-Who and joke around (at least until they had to announce the deaths of the many people we knew). How they found all this stuff out, I would never know. They even knew that You-Know-Who had been seen outside of England.

"That clinches it!" Harry said. "We've got to go after the Hallows now! He's obviously after them. The Elder Wand must be in Europe somewhere!"

"Harry that doesn't mean anything! For all we know, he could just be in hiding! Who says he's looking for the Hallows!"

"So you're saying we're just going to sit here, searching for the Horcruxes while Vold –"

I saw the word forming on his lips even before he said it.

"No Harry!"

"Harry, don't!" Ron shouted.

" – emort finds an easier way to take over the world!"

"The Trace!" Ron cried.

There was a loud popping outsides, the sounds of at least ten wizards Apparating to our hiding place.

"We've got a dozens wizards out here with their wands all trained on you! Come out with your hands up!"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took forever to update. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

My heart must have been pounding hard enough for all to hear, but I still heard the bang of a wand just before the spell hit me.i caught a quick glance of myself in the mirror just before I was grabbed by a Snatcher, piercing green eyes staring back at me. Dar almost black, red hair hung down in my face to my chin . . . will at least the bangs did . . . the back was cut almost incredibly short, stopping at the base of my skull.

Merlin, who did this!

I was pushed roughly into the dirt, a rough voice laughing above my head. "Pretty little things, we've got here, don't you think. Just scrumptious."

Fenrir Greyback.

Merlin, this was bad, really bad.

"What are you names?" Another Snatcher said.

"Vernon Dursley," Harry said. His voice sounded thick, different.

"Stan Shunpike," Ron said and the Snatchers laughed.

"Stan Shunpike was killed days ago," someone said. "Best try again."

"Er, Barny Weasley," Ron said.

"Peneople Clearwater," Hermione said.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, high enough so that Greyback could peer into my face, smiling wickedly as he licked his lips. "And you are, girlie?"

I glared at him. I didn't have much history with him except . . . well, when I was younger, a lot younger, maybe three or four I remember him in our house, talking to my dad. The Ministry was still trying to round up all the Death Eaters and he had gone into hiding, just stopping by to heckle Lucius. But then he saw me and this malicious glint came to his eyes. He had licked his lips the same way. I had had nightmares for days. "Angelina Johnson," I muttered.

His nostrils flared and I was horrified for a moment because I was sure he maybe recognized my scent even if he didn't recognize me. I wondered if my parents would have sent him for me, let him rummage and smell my things to get my scent.

The thought alone sent shivers down my spine and make my stomach churn.

But he just laughed, letting me drop to the ground. I choked on the air that tired to leave my body and I rolled onto my side, coughing hard.

The Snatchers walked away to go consult our names with the lists the had. I looked to my friends for a quick moment. Harry's face was swollen to an unrecognizable state and even though we were in a terrible situation, I couldn't help but smile. "Nice one," I mouthed to Hermione.

The Snatchers came back, miffed and aggravated of course. "Tell us your real names now!" one of them cried.

"This – this is crazy!" Harry yelled suddenly. "I am a Slytherin and deserve to be treated as such! My father works for the Ministry! He'll have your heads for sure!"

My eyes widened, I couldn't help it. Never before would I have thought that Harry could like that. It was amazing!

The Snatchers were hesitant. If they turned in a Slytherin kid, they could get in trouble, but add a Ministry child title on it and they were definitely in for it. . . . But of course, they finally figured out something.

"Hold on," one said. Hermione squinted as they shined their wands into her face. "Oy! We've caught Hermione Granger!"

There were cries of astonishment and Hermione was pulled to her feet.

"We'll be rich!" someone cried. "We've found the gold mine!"

"I found these in their tent," someone else said.

Looking up, I saw Harry's glasses and the sword of Gryffindor in his hands.

Merlin, we were just in deep now.

* * *

We ended up at my old house, Harry fading in and out with visions of Voldemort. I elbowed him as best I could into his side, bringing his attention back to the present.

My parents walked in along with my brother. While my dad was looking like his normal calm self, my mother and Draco looked unnaturally anxious. Draco locked eyes with me and I knew he knew who I was. This was actually like fifth year, except then, he wasn't looking for me, wasn't wondering where I was or if I was safe. Now that he was, he had found me. I had never really thought what it was like to be separated from my twin. All those times at Beauxbatons I never worried because I would see him again. But now, even though I wasn't at all happy to be back in the house, I was incredibly happy to see him again.

Lucius pushed Draco forward. "Go on, son. Identify him."

Draco stopped in front of Harry, his eyes fearful. He stuttered. "I'm – I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your 'not sure'."

"I mean I don't know. He doesn't look like Potter."

"He has to be!" my mum cried out suddenly. "These are his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! I know it is! _Where is my daughter_?"

And then it hit me. My mum really thought that I had been kidnapped. Lucius had lied (not much of a surprise but still).

The next thing I knew, Lucius had a wand in my face, one that he had stolen no doubt, because I definitely didn't recognize it. He glared at me. "No more games, Josephine. . . ."

He waved the wand, I suppose, to erase the spell that hid my appearance. . . . But nothing happened.

Dark auburn bangs still hung low in my face. What kind of spell did they use on me?

"Draco! Get over here! Identify her!"

Of course, it was just rather sad that my father didn't recognize his daughter, but Draco stepped in front of me anyway, looking into my eyes. I thought for sure, as he pushed my hair out of my face, that he would give me up for sure. He had always done what Lucius told him to do. . . .

"I've never seen her before in my life."

He stepped away from me, keeping his eyes downcast and I hid the smile from my face. Once a twin, always a twin.

"What is going on!"

Everyone's heads snapped up as Bellatrix walked into the room, looking as crazy as she always did. Glad to see some things never change.

"We believe we have captured Harry Potter and his friends," Fenrir Greyback claimed, still grinning over at me.

Bellatrix's eyes snapped over to the four of us and a manic grin spread on her face as she recognized Hermione. "Well, what are we waiting for? Why haven't any of you contacted the Dark Lord?"

"We are not yet sure if the boy is Harry Potter," Lucius said. "He is unrecognizable."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will be able to solve any confusion." She lifted her sleeve, ready to press her finger against her Dark Mark but then she stopped, her eyes falling on the sword of Gryffindor. She looked back to us, angry. "Where did you get this?"

When none of us said anything. Her frowned deepened. She looked to Narcissa and Lucius. "If the Dark Lord finds out any of this, we're all done for. Take the two boys downstairs; I'll get what I need from the Mudblood."

"What about her?" Lucius said.

Bellatrix looked to me, smirking. "Let her watch."

Fenrir Greyback was behind me in seconds, holding one arm behind my back and his hand wrapped around my neck, his nose in my hair. "Divine," he muttered.

"You will wait, Greyback," Bellatrix said, pulling her wand from her pocket. "Patience is a virtue. You will have both of them."

And then she performed the Cruciatus on Herminoe.

"Stop it!" I cried, struggling against Greyback. "Let her go!"

Hermione's cries echoed through the empty hallway until Bellatrix lifted her wand. Hermione looked at me and gave a small shake of her head.

_Don't let them win_.

So I stood their quietly, tears running down my face as my friend was tortured. Bellatrix kept screaming, "Where did you get this?"

But I said nothing.

Hermione passed out suddenly, but Bellatrix kept her wand on her. I had to stop this.

"It's a fake!" I cried.

Bellatrix spun around to me and I felt the pain before I saw her wand on me. The pain was unbearable! I had received the Cruciatus before, but Bellatrix was so full of rage and venom that it felt ten times worse. I could hear my screams in my ears as my body felt like it was on fire.

But then it was gone and I could breathe again, my knees trying to give out. I couldn't stop coughing and it seemed worse than it had ever been. I was in so much pain.

Greyback straighted me up as Bellatrix peered into my face. "What do you mean it's fake?"

"It's – it's just something we found," I said. "A – a g-goblin gave it to us. . . . It's just for show. . . ."

She contemplated me for a moment before looking to Lucius, telling him to go fetch the Goblin. He returned moments later with Griphook the Goblin, who glanced up at me. I pleaded with him with my eyes and maybe he heard me because he told Bellatrix that the sword was a fake.

There was a loud crack downstairs in the basement. Wormtail went to go check it out.

But Bellatrix visibly relaxed, lifting the sleeve of her arm again and pressing on the mark. "I'm through here. You're free to eat them now, Greyback."

A silent no escaped me as Greyback said, "Goodie."

Harry and Ron suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, Ron with a wand out. He disarmed Bellatrix and Harry grabbed her wand, knocking out Lucius before pointing his wand at Greyback and me.

I ducked slightly so that the spell hit Greyback in his face. He fell back, unconscious and I fell to my knees, realizing he had been the only thing holding me up after the Curse.

"Stop!" My head snapped up to find Bellatrix, holding Hermione to her with a knife at her throat. "The Dark Lord is on his way and you will soon be in his command. But move and I will kill the Mudblood now!"

The boys dropped the wands and Draco picked them up, glancing at me.

There was a loud grinding sound and with a snap, the chandelier fell. Bellatrix screamed, leaping out of the way . . . leaving Hermione and Griphook underneath the glass and wreckage.

Harry grabbed the wands from Draco, running past me to grab my arm and pull me to my feet.

"Kill that elf!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Kill the elf!"

Ron went into the wreckage and grabbed Hermione and Griphook, dragging the two back to me, Harry, and Dobby, who had appeared.

Dobby disappeared with all of us but not before Bellatrix threw her knife.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness that took forever to write. I hope you guys liked it though and stay tuned for the next chapter. P.S. I didn't know about Shan Shunpike which is why i said he was dead. ANyway thanks again.  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I sighed as I picked up the tray with the sandwich and soup I had made and walked towards one of the bedrooms, where Harry had taken refugee after burying Dobby. We had had a small funeral service for the elf. I hadn't known him long at all but he was such a kind thing and he had risked his life for us.

"Harry?" I said. "Harry I've brought you some food. . . . I'll just leave it outside if you don't want to come out."

I set the tray down and turned to walk away when the door clicked open behind me. I turned back to see Harry smiling at me as he stepped out of the room, careful to step of the tray. He moved towards me and I was surprised as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug, which I returned happily.

We stood there for a while and I realized that it had been a long time since I had been able to just be with him like this, just the two of us. We had been so busy trying to save the world and arguing about it that we almost forgot we were even together.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled suddenly.

It was a 'for everything' apology, I understood, and I smiled. "I'm sorry too."

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming before but –"

"I'm fine. . . . Really, Harry, I am. Nothing I can't handle."

He looked like he was going to say something but then he changed his mind, taking my hand in his. "Come on. I think I've got some things figured out."

I ran my fingers through my new short hair cut. Ron had been the one to cast that spell the night we were captured and he wasn't sure what he had done. My hair had changed back to it's normal color, as did my eyes, but it had stayed short, the sides long and the back short. Harry smiled as he watched me. "I think you look nice. I like your hair like that."

"I just wish Ron would stop apologizing," I told him.

We moved into another room where Ron was sitting with Hermione, who was healing very well after her ordeal. "Hey," Harry said, smiling.

"Hey," Ron and Hermione said.

"How are you guys?"

"Better," Hermione said, smiling. "And you two?"

Harry and I looked at each other before looking back to our friends. "Good."

"I'm really sorry about your hair, Joey," Ron said for the like twentieth time.

"It's fine, Ron, seriously," I told him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. "And you guys were right. It'll be a waste of time to search for the Hallows. If Dumbledore had wanted us to, he would have said something. . . . But there's still some things I need to find out. Come with me?"

The three of us, would of course, follow him and he lead us towards Griphook's room, where Fleur had forced him to bed rest. "Mr. Harry Potter and friends. . . . It is nice to see that you are all well," the goblin said.

"Are you feeling well enough to talk to us?" Harry asked as Ron closed the door behind us.

"I am doing much better thanks to the care I have been receiving. What is it that you need?"

"We were wondering if it would be at all possible for you to help us break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts."

Hermione gasped while Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. I was also a bit surprised by this request. But I was even more surprised when Griphook seemed to be considering it.

"I watched you Mr. Potter, a couple of days ago, when you buried your friend the elf in the garden," Griphook replied. "Kind wizards are far and few between but what you did for your friend was nothing like I had ever seen. It is hard to find witches and wizards like yourselves who actually seem to consider goblins and elves as friends and equals. And for this, I will consider your request."

* * *

Next, still in shock from Harry's request and Griphook's answer, we followed Harry to Mr. Ollivander's room.

"Why'd you ask him that, Harry?" Ron said, suddenly.

"You heard how scared Lestrange got when she thought we had stolen the sword from her," Harry explain. "And You-Know-Who has probably always trusted her."

"So it's possible there's another Horcrux in her vault," Hermione figured out, smiling. "Brilliant Harry."

We knocked on Mr. Ollivander's door and entered when he bade us to.

"Your, I am afraid, is beyond repair Mr. Potter," the wandmaker told him, rummaging fondly through the pieces. "I apologize and sympathizes with you greatly. The loss of a trusty wand is always a devastating one."

"What about these?" Harry asked. He and Ron both handed their stolen wands to Ollivander, who studied them for a moment before identify them.

"You should be able to use these wands," he explained, handing them back. "When a wand is captured, it generally shifts its allegiance to the new owner, whether or not the previous owner is alive."

"Did You-Know Who capture who to ask you about Harry's wand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, actually. He wanted to know how to overcome Mr. Potter's wand seeing as how it was impossible to do so with the wands having the same cores. I told him at first to simply borrow a wand. He told me he had, but it had still been destroyed. I confess, when he told me he was searching for the Elder Wand –"

"You mean the Elder Wand actually exists?" Ron asked.

"Indeed it does. The most powerful wand known to man."

"So all the stories around it, are they true?" Harry asked.

"Supposedly. And each time the wand is passed down it gains more power. I admit, I sent You-Know-Who after Gregorovitch. . . . Had I known what would occur –"

"Is there anything you can maybe tell us about the Deathly Hallows?" I said.

"The Deathly Hallows? I have heard rumors about them, but as far as I know, no such thing exists."

* * *

Later found us all gathered in Harry and Ron's room, deep in thought.

"Gregorovitch was the first to own the wand," Harry said.

"But it was stolen by Grindelwald when he intended to take over the wizarding world," Hermione said.

"But then, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald," Ron answered.

"Which means that Dumbledore is the rightful owner of the Elder wand," I completed.

"Which also means that You-Know-Who has already figured that out and is probably on his way to take the wand from Dumbledore's grave," Hermione said, shaking her head.

We all looked to Harry who was staring at the ground. He looked up to us. "It doesn't matter. We need to find the Horcruxes and that's all. Once we find them, You-Know-Who's got nothing protecting him."

* * *

**A/N: So I just want to say I'm sorry that last chapter had so many mistakes. I had been in a hurry to post it. Anyway, here is your update for this Friday. Stay tuned for the next.**


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Griphook called us back to his room some days later to announce his decision ('Sure took his sweet time about it,' Ron had said).

We stood by a wall as he paced the floor slowly and thoughtfully before looking up at us. "I will help you break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault."

We all breathed sighs of relief and Harry stepped forward. "Thank you. Really, you don't understand what this means to –"

"But," the goblin interrupted, "I demand the Sword of Gryffindor as payment."

Harry froze. "The – the Sword? Why the sword?"

"It is a very creative piece of work, created by the goblins. In that right, it should have come back to us years ago after Godric Gryffindor's Death."

"But, we need the sword," I said, frowning.

"Then I suppose we do not have a deal."

Harry looked back to Hermione, Ron, and I, contemplating. We all stared back, wondering just what he was going to do when his face took on a steady resolve and he turned back to the goblin, holding out his hand. "We'll give you the sword," Harry started.

Hermione looked as if she were about to say something, but I stopped her, placing my hand on her arm. Harry was up to something, even if we didn't see it yet.

Griphook reached forward to take Harry's hand, but Harry stepped back some. "But you can only have the sword _after_ we break into the vault."

Griphook frowned before taking Harry's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Very well then."

"We've got a lot of planning to do," Harry said. "We'll be sure to get back to you when they are finished."

With that we left the room, striding down the hallway towards mine and Hermione's room.

"Harry, do you realize what you've just done?" Hermione said, in a shrill whisper.

"How are we going to destroy the Horcruxes without the sword?" Ron asked.

Harry paused, turning to face us. "I told him he could have the sword after we broke into the vault. I didn't say how long after."

"Was that wise?" Hermione asked. "Goblins can be rather tricking when it comes to their deals. You saw what they did to Ludo Bagman."

"We don't have much of a choice. . . . Now come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

After about a month of planning we knew what we were going to do.

The problem was figuring out how to do it.

"This is so completely dangerous," Hermione said, holding onto a vial of Bellatrix Lestrange. "What if they figure it out that we're lying? Besides, I have no clue how to act like Lestrange."

"Oh that's easy," I said, smiling. I looked to Harry smiling wickedly as I talked in a baby voice. "Oh, look it's little baby Potter. Did Dumbledore send you running over here?"

Ron was laughing and I snapped my head over to him. "Who told you could make a sound? One more peep from you and I'll be sure to let the Dark Lord know of your insolence."

I looked up to see Hermione holding the vial in front of my face, grinning. "Congratulations."

"For what?"

"You're going to be our Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said, smiling.

"What are you talking about? I can't be Bellatrix."

"Are you kidding?" Ron said. "That was brilliant, you'll fool them all."

"We have Bellatrix's wand," Harry said. "All you have to do is act like that."

I looked to my three friends who were watching me expectantly. Sighing I took the vial. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

We walked casually down the streets, a disguised Ron and Hermione on either side of me while Harry and Griphook hid underneath his cloak. People begged for food and money but I ignored them all, casting disgust looks at the wizards and witches though it hurt me to do so.

"Madam Lestrange."

Damn.

I turned to see a Death Eater coming towards me and I recognized him, giving him a curt nod of the head. "Travers."

Travers nodded back, looking at Ron and Hermione before looking back to me. "It is a pleasure to see you, though I had heard you were being confined to your house and that you had lost your wand."

Damn and damn again.

I scoffed, throwing my head back as I laughed. "Confined to my house indeed. Do you actually believe that the Dark Lord would have his most loyal and respected servant imprisoned in their house?"

"I—I did not mean to imply –"

"I believe you should think more before you talk, Travers. And you shouldn't believe rumors so quickly."

"I apologize, Miss."

"As you should. . . . Now I have important business to attend to in Gringotts."

Travers matched my pace. "I will walk with you. I was heading for Gringotts also."

Damn, damn, damn.

Probity Probes stood at the doorways to the bank, waiting to reveal any hidden charms and spells.

But suddenly, as we approached the door and my heart throbbed in my chest, the two guards looked horribly confused. They allowed us passage without checking.

Besides me, Travers snuck a suspicious glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

I marched up to the counter with my entourage, leaning against it to look the goblin in the eye. "I would like admittance to my vault," I demanded, almost adding on a please but stopping instantly.

The goblin eyed me warily. "May I see some identification?"

As I handed him my Aunt's wand a horrible thought went through my mind. They would know that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen and by who and they'd be on the look out.

The goblin turned the wand over in his hands, looking up at me. "Your wand will suffice."

His face went slack for a moment before he gave me a tight smile. "This new wand of yours is very nice, Mrs. Lestrange."

"New wand?" Travers said. I felt his hand on my arm. "Bellatrix my ar –"

His face went slack also and he smiled. "Wouldn't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting, now would you?"

The goblin led us to the carts where we got in and traveled down into the dungeon of vaults.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed.

"Nothing else for it," Harry said, taking off the cloak. His wand was held out. "We were running out of options."

"But the Imperius curse? Harry, how could –"

"Let's just get this over with," I said. "We'll argue about it later."

The rail cart stopped suddenly and I was surprised to find us facing a Dragon. Of course, Bellatrix would go far and beyond to the utmost precautions to protect something for You-Know-Who.

Griphook shook this rope of metal and the dragon backed away from the vault, shivering it looked like.

"Clankers," Griphook exclaimed as we got out of the cart. "It's been trained to fear them."

As the other goblin opened the vault, I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing. Chained up down here in the dark to do other people's biding.

The door to Bellatrix's vault swung open and Ron rushed forward. "Look at all this gold!"

"Ron, wait!" I cried.

He picked up a handful of coins, only to throw them back down, his hand a raw red as the coins multiplied.

"Whatever we touch is going to burn us and multiply," I said, stepping into the room. "Be very careful."

"What are we looking for?" Hermione said as Ron cradled his hand.

"Just the cup," Harry said. "It has to be here."

Unfortunately, it was almost impossible not to touch anything while trying to find the cup. Coins and trinkets continued to multiply around us and burn our clothes. I could feel myself changing back to normal and the robes around me seemed heavy and hot and I was finding it hard to breathe. . . .

My skin was red and blistered on my neck and arms and I could feel the heat seeping in and burning the skin underneath the clothes.

But still nothing. . . .

Wiping sweat from my brow, I looked up. "It's there! Up there!"

The cup sat high above us. Ron tried to climb but only managed in succeeding to multiply some diamond necklace and burning his other hand.

"Lift me up there, Hermione!" Harry cried.

Hermione was moaning and tears slipped down her face as she pulled her wand from her pocket, lifting Harry up. He stretched the sword up, groaning and reaching for the cup. He kicked out a leg, a reflex, and hit a suit of armor, which tumbled down, multiplying in the dozens.

I screamed out in pain as my arm was almost completely burned and I could feel burns on my legs as the hot objects reached my waist continuing to multiply.

Griphook had disappeared almost up to his neck and I saw Harry reach for him, dropping the sword. But the stubborn goblin grabbed the sword and sadly, he sunk under the burning treasure.

"Get out of here!" Harry cried, the cup in his arms.

I painfully pushed myself up on top of the treasure and we crawled out of the heat.

Of course, there were goblins waiting for us when we arrived, along with Travers. I tenderly pulled my wand from my pocket, shooting at the chains of the dragon, who roared when granted his freedom.

Harry grabbed my arm and the next thing I know we were on the back of the dragon, crashing out of the vaults and away from Gringotts.

* * *

Merlin.

I had never been burned but I'm sure that this is the worst it could get.

We still flew on the dragon's back, me leaned up against Harry who was holding on tight to the cup. He looked down and I followed his gaze as the dragon lowered over a large lake.

"We should jump," Harry said. "Make a break for it before the dragon decides he doesn't like us anymore."

"Jump?" I said. We weren't up that high but . . . I had never learned how to swim.

"I got you, okay?" Harry took my burnt hand in his and the four of us jumped, the water tearing at us we entered. But Harry kept a firm grip on my hand, pulling me up to the surface, Hermione and Ron beside us.

Casting a glance back at the dragon that was drinking from the lake in utter bliss, we swam towards the lake.

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry. . . . There, all done."

Ron smiled at me, flexing the fingers of his fixed hand. "Thanks. All yours gone?"

"Healing, of course," I told him, standing to my feet. "Mine were a bit bad."

Hermione stuck her wand back in her pocket, having finished healing herself. "So now what?"

"He knows."

We all looked to Harry who had just awoken from his vision (which Hermione still didn't approve of). I moved to his side and sat down. I had already healed his burns while he was unconscious. "What happened, Harry?"

"You-Know-Who," Harry said, sitting up. "He's pretty sure that we're after the Horcruxes. He's going to go check on the ring and the locket."

"Which means we don't have much time before he really knows what we're doing," Ron said.

"He's going to keep Nagini by his side at all times."

"Which means she's a Horcrux," Hermione supplied.

"And he's going to check Hogwarts."

"Which means we need to get moving," I said, getting to my feet again. My friends stared at me and I shook my head. "Like you said, we've only got a little while before he realizes the ring and the locket are missing. Once he realizes we are after his Horcruxes, he'll take the one he has hiding in Hogwarts and put it somewhere else. We should go now and get it before he does."

"It'll be dangerous," Harry said, smiling at me. "That place is crawling with Death Eaters now."

"We've been in worse situations," I told him.

"The castle is huge. We won't even know where to find it."

"We'll search the whole place then," Ron said, grinning. "I'm sure Neville and the D.A. will love to help."

"We don't even know what the last Horcrux is."

"We'll figure it out," Hermione said. "We've been doing okay so far. And we've got surprise on our side."

Harry smiled at the three of us before getting to his feet also. "To Hogsmeade then."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

* * *

A loud scream is what I heard when we Apparated into Hogsmeade with the Invisibility Cloak on. We clutched closer together as tons of Death Eaters came running out of the Three Broomsticks, holding our breath.

"Where have they gone?" someone cried.

"Spread out!" other said.

The four of us continued to try and stay out of the way of the search Death Eaters. I was glad we had thought to wear the Cloak because we certainly would have been in for it if we hadn't.

"They couldn't have gotten far," someone nearby said. "The enchantments will keep them from leaving. We've got them trapped."

"Send out the Dementors! Flush them out!"

A shiver ran up my spine and I knew the Dementors were on their way to get us. "We have to move," I said in a horrified whisper.

"Where can we go?" Ron said.

The next thing I realized, Harry had pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_," he hissed.

The stag burst forth from his wand, frightening off the oncoming Dementors, but it also alerted the Death Eaters.

"It came from over there!!"

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered, frantically.

"Psst!"

We turned to see a man peeking out of the Hog's Head. He motioned to who he thought was outside and quickly we moved towards the old shop, into a semi-state of safety.

* * *

I stared at the man who Harry pointed out must be Aberforth Dumbledore, the man who played such a big part in rescuing us from the Manor and saving us now. It was weird, knowing that this whole time, he had only been a little way a ways from the castle. I wonder if Dumbledore ever knew that.

"Don't know what you kids think you're doing," Aberforth said. "The war is over. Voldemort has won. There's not much else you can do. And you," he added looking to Harry. "Not to smart for you to still be an England. You should skip out of the country before it's too late. Wouldn't you, any of you, to meet the same fate as Albus."

"How could you say that?" I asked, surprised. "How can you have such little faith in your brother?"

"Need I remind you, Miss Malfoy, of the secrets and lies my brother was known for keeping. Many people, including the ones he so called 'loved and cared for' would have been much better off if he had just left them all alone."

We were all silent for a moment before Hermione said in a soft voice, "You're talking about your little sister aren't you. Ariana."

When the man didn't answer she continued, "What really happened to her? All we know is what we heard from Rita Skeeter."

Aberforth snorted. "Though I can't stand the bird, she was sadly not far from the truth. Ariana was not a Squib, as Rita Skeeter claimed. When she was six years old, her magic was beginning to manifest itself but – she couldn't control it. One afternoon, she was observed doing magic by three much older Muggle boys. . . . They attacked her."

He didn't specify how they had attacked her but by the grim look on his face, I knew it was bad. "How horrible," I gasped.

"It was horrible," he continued. "It left her permanently unhinged. Our father went on a rampage when he found out what happened and was imprisoned in Azkaban for attacking the three boys. Albus would have never started with the idea of wizards dominating Muggles if not for that incident. It was all stemmed from anger at what had happened to our sister and father. He dreamed of creating a world in which Ariana would not have to hide.

"Albus came home when our mother died and took responsibility for Ariana. But then he met Grindelwald, and the two began hatching grand plans to change the world, wanting to set off as soon as possible. I confronted them one even, pointing out that Ariana was in no fit state to travel or be left alone, so they had no way to do whatever it was they wanted to do. I yelled at him, told him he would be a bad brother if he left. Grindelwald just laughed, telling me that my brother had better things in store for him than watching after a 'little brat'.

"The argument grew heated. I drew my wand, and Grindelwald used the Cruciatus (torturing) curse on me. I think that was when Albus jumped in. Ariana, the innocent thing she was came to intervene. There were curses flying everywhere. . . . I'll never know which of our spells hit her, killed her. It could have been me, it could have been Albus. But Grindelwald left immediately, and Albus was free to leave, free to embark on his career."

The silence was deafening in the small room. Hermione was crying, I knew, and I was close to it.

"He was never free," Harry said suddenly. "Last year he took me to get one of You-Know-Who's Horcrux. In order to get to it though, he had to drink this potion; it made him go out of his mind. He kept crying out 'don't hurt them; hurt me'. He was obviously thinking about you and Ariana."

"We can't give up, Mr. Aberforth," I said, wiping tears from my face. "If we do, then there's no one else to keep going."

"I intend to defeat You-Know-Who," Harry said. "Will you please help us get into Hogwarts."

Aberforth stares at the four of us for a long while before turning to an old oil painting. It is a picture of Ariana, I can tell. She was such a pretty little thing.

He gave her a slight smile. "You know what to do."

The little girl smiled, rushing back into the picture, becoming smaller and smaller. But then she returned, bringing along a very happy Neville.

* * *

Soon we were in the Room of Requirements with twenty or so students, members of the DA who had been forced to go into hiding.

But I couldn't help but admire Neville when he had told us all he had done and I had seen the many bruises he had obtained from standing up to the Carrows. I had kissed him on the cheek, I was so happy, causing him to blush.

Luna and Dean were there too, Aberforth having gotten in contact with them.

Now, though, most of the students were made because we wouldn't tell them what we had been up to. And to top it all off, Hermione and Ron had run off somewhere.

"Well, I can't just tell them," Harry whispered to me.

"Maybe – maybe we don't have to _tell them_, tell them," I said softly. "We don't have to be as cryptic as Dumbledore was. And maybe they can help."

I smiled at him and he smiled back slightly, turning to the other people. "We're looking for an object. We're not entirely sure what it is but we think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw."

The other students mumbled amongst themselves, confused and thinking.

"Well," Luna said, suddenly, "there is an old legend about the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

A hush descended among the Ravenclaw students.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"No, but it's supposedly still in the castle. You can see what it looks like. There's a statue in the Ravenclaw common room. I'll take you."

Harry, Luna, and I left quickly with a quick reassurance to the other students that we'd be back soon.

We hurried with the invisibility cloak over us to the Ravenclaw tower, where the knocker said, "Which came the first, the phoenix or the egg?"

I was incredibly surprised when Luna answered, "A circle has no beginning."

Harry and I looked at each other in amazement as the door swung open. Luna led us inside. "There's the statue," she said, smiling at us.

Harry moved up the stairs, motioning for me to follow. I ran my fingers over the diadem. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, right?"

"Well, well, look what we've got here."

We all spun around to see that evil hag Alecto Carrow as she pressed her Dark Mark, summoning the beginning of the final battle.

* * *

**A/n: I'm really sad because it's getting close to the end. But I thank all who've continued to read since it first started. You are all awesome. Stay tuned.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Besides me Harry gasped in a fit of pain. I quickly grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling forward. "He's coming," he struggled to say.

"_Stupefy_!" Luna cried, knocking Alecto out.

There was muffled mumbling as the other Ravenclaw students began to enter the room, confused and horrified at the side of the scary woman laying on the floor.

We all jumped as someone began to pound on the door. "Oy! Open this door right now!"

"Amycus," was the name muttered around the room as students began to back away from the door.

I could hear the doorknocker question Amycus, but he ignored its questions (probably too stupid to answer them). We were safe until he figured out some other way in.

"We've still got time," Harry said, suddenly. "He's gone to check on the locket Horcrux."

"Professor Amycus?" I heard the soft clip clop of McGonagall heels as she approached the door. "May I inquire to why –?"

"You! Open this door! My sister is trouble!"

"Really, now there is no need for such alarm." The doorknob began to ask her a question.

"The cloak!" I mumbled, snatching it up off the ground. Harry and Luna both grabbed in end and we pulled the cloak up and over our heads just as the door to the common room swung open.

"Alecto!" Amycus cried, running towards his sister. He looked up with an ugly snarl at the Ravenclaws. "What did you all do?"

"Professor!" McGonagall started to reprimand him but he wasn't listening, frantically running his hands through his hair and pacing the floor.

"What'll we do?" he muttered. "The Dark Lord won't be pleased. Won't be pleased at all. He hates false alarms. But –" he added, facing the Ravenclaws. "Maybe a couple of the brats will satisfy him. He can kill a couple of them instead."

He took a step towards the Ravenclaws, reaching out for one but McGonagall stopped him, grabbing his arm. "You will not touch them, Carrow! You can yell and scream all you want but I will not let you harm a student!"

"Oh shut up you old broad!" Amycus said, ripping away from McGonagall.

And then he spit in her face.

It was one of the most vile, disgusting things I've ever seen done to a person. And though I never actually had the chance to know McGongall well, I still respected her as a person and as teacher.

And obviously so did Harry.

He ripped off the cloak and pointed his wand at Amycus. "_Crucio!_"

I watched, particularly horrified as Amycus screamed and writhed on the floor. Harry lifted the curse and Amycus lay on the floor unconscious next to his sister.

Luna and I looked at each other before removing the cloak and following Harry over to McGongall, who was cleaning the spit from her face.

"You should not have interfered," McGongall mumbled. "You should not even be here! What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw," I told her quickly.

"The lost – Now that's just ridiculous! It's lost for a reason, Malfoy."

"We have very good reason to believe that it's here," Harry spoke up. "And we're under Dumbledore's orders but we haven't got much time. He'll be here any second."

McGonagall peered down at the three of us. "You're sure it's here in Hogwarts."

"Positive."

She hesitated just a second before saying, "We must alert the other Heads if You-Know-Who is indeed on his way. And we need to evacuate the students who are too young to fight. All of you," she added to the Ravenclaws. "Hurry down to the Great hall. Quickly!"

The students did what they were told while we pulled the cloak over our heads, following McGonagall to go find the other heads.

We were hurrying down a corridor when Snape came barreling around the corner, looking fit to kill. "Where is he?"

"Who, exactly?" McGonagall said. I saw her hand flick slightly towards the wand at her waist.

"Do not play with me!" Snape cried out, pulling out his own wand. "Where is Harry Potter? I know he is in this castle and I know you know where he is! I demand you tell me where now!"

McGonagall wiped out her wand, firing at Snape. Harry pulled Luna and I off to the side as Snape's first shot went slightly off.

The fight was a vicious one to say the least. I never would have thought McGonagall could duel like that.

There was what sounded like a battle cry and I watched as Professors Flitwick and Sprout came running up, wands drawn and their faces full of excitement. They too began to fight against Snape, overpowering him.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a young lad!" Flitwick squeaked.

Just when the battle was beginning to get heated, Snape stepped up onto the nearest window ledge and hopped out. Harry, Luna, and I ran forward, expecting to see him lying flat, dead possibly on the ground below, but, instead, we found him flying on bat like wings, heading towards the Forbidden Forest it seemed.

"Let him go for now," McGonagall said. "We need to get the other teachers and began to form barriers around the school. We also need to get the younger students out of the school. We haven't much time."

Harry took my hand and he, Luna, and I ran in the direction of the Room of Requirement to warn the D.A. members.

"I can't believe it's really happening," I said. "I mean . . . it's here."

"Yeah well, we knew it would be. . . ." Harry said, pushing the door open.

Ginny and Neville stood at the head of the group. "Well?" Ginny asked.

"It's time," Harry said.

"About time," someone muttered, but it was just one of the many voices that filled the room as people began to mutter.

"What do you want us to do?" Neville asked.

"Everyone needs to go meet up with the others in the Great Hall. We'll decide what to do there."

As the D.A. began to file out of the room, I saw Ariana's portrait push open again, revealing a very haggard Remus Lupin and the Weasley family.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Came to help, of course," Remus said, grinning. He pulled a photograph from his pocket. "Care to look?"

I took it from him, finding the most beautiful little baby boy smiling up at me with bright turquoise hair. "He's adorable Mr. Lupin," I said, smiling.

"A handful though," Remus agreed.

I looked over to the Weasleys and Harry as Percy climbed in through the portrait hole. Harry and I stayed nearer Lupin as the Weasleys had their semi-reunion. It was then that I realized something was missing.

"Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"They said they had to go get something," Ginny spoke up suddenly, eyeing Percy wearily. "Maybe they'll meet up with us in the Great Hall."

"Let's go find them," Harry muttered to me, taking my hand again.

We had just walked out the door when Harry gasped, doubling over with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Harry," I said, grabbing his arm once more. "Harry what did you see?"

Harry took a shaky breath, looking up at me with wide eyes. "He's here."

* * *

**A/N: SO it's been an incredibly long time hasn't it. Hope you guys didn't forget about this story. Sorry for the delay. This is coming to an end soon so keep in eye out.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

A moment later found the entire school of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, though it was actually a very memorable sight. Everyone, except the Slytherins of course, was sitting mix together at the other three House tables. If it hadn't been for the war, I would have considered this a picture perfect moment. Now, if only we could get the Slytherins to cooperate.

McGonagall had just announced that many of the students would be escorted out of the castles while those who were old enough were allowed to fight. I looked to one particular first year who was trembling in her seat, light blond hair covering horrified brown eyes.

I think it was then that I knew what I needed to do.

"_HAND OVER HARRY POTTER AND I WILL LEAVE HOGWARTS UNTOUCHED!"_

The voice seemingly came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Students huddled closer to their friends, some crying and all terrified.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson cried out suddenly. "Let's give him up then! It's him that he wants!"

The Slytherins all murmured in an agreement, some even going as far as to get up from their seats, looking menacingly in Harry's direction. I stepped forward towards them as did most of the Gryffindor house but it surprised me when a lot of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students forward too.

Pansy was closes to me, glaring daggers. "You're a traitor," she hissed.

"Touch him, I will personally see to it that all that greasy hair of yours is ripped off your head piece by piece," I told her.

I saw the uncertainty flash through her eyes for a moment and I smirked. I might have been a banished Malfoy, but I was still a Malfoy none the less.

"Enough!" McGongall shouted. "All the students who are of legal age and who wish to fight may stay. As for everyone else, you will be escorted out. That includes all of you who are underage!"

Slowly, but surely, the Slytherins began to inch their way out. They had nothing to fear, of course, seeing as how Voldemort came from their own house and many Death Eaters were Slytherins anyway, but it was easy to tell that they were scared.

"But we want to stay!" a fifth-year Gryffindor said.

"It's out of the question!" McGonagall said, angrily. But I knew she was just concerned for their safety.

I felt Harry take my hand and I looked to him. "We still have to find the Diadem if we want any chance of winning this thing."

He started off, pulling me but I stood my ground. "I – I can't go with you."

Harry looked to me surprised. "Why? What's wrong?"

I looked once again to the little girl, tears falling down her face now. "I have to help them, Harry. I have to get them to safety."

He looked at the little girl before looking back to me. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. I knew this was weird. It'd be the first time we weren't together since the beginning of this whole thing and we were both terrified out of our minds. "Be careful, okay?"

I flung my arms around his neck and could feel his heart pounding just as fast as mine as he hugged me back. "You too."

I kissed his cheek gently before moving over to the little girl and kneeling down in front of her. I smiled softly. "How about we get you out of here, yeah?"

* * *

I found myself escorting five first-years (the little girl included) and two third-years along with Colin Creevey. He was a pleasant kid, I found, though all he really wanted to know about was Harry.

We were told to take the kids to the east wing of the castle, where there were portkeys being set up for them to take them safetly to the Leaky Cauldron where a few Order Members were waiting. Colin would be going along with them considering he was only sixteen, but he was a great help, keeping the kids calm.

So far, everything had been going according to plan.

That was, until, a loud explosion rocked the castle.

I could hear shouts and screams and spells being thrown. I could also hear footsteps heading in our direction.

I turned to the little blond girl, who was staring wide eyed in the direction of the noise. "I need you to be brave, alright?" I told her.

She gazed at me for a moment before nodding.

"Good girl. Okay, I want you to lead everyone down this corridor. Make a left at the end and a right at the next hallway you see. There will be a door with picture of a lake on it. The password is 'peace'. Go inside and have everyone take hold of the piece of paper that'll be sitting on the desk. It'll take you out of here, alright? Can you do that for me?"

The girl nodded again. "Left at the end, right at the next, door with a lake, 'peace', and a piece of paper on the desk," she said in a soft voice.

I smiled at her. "Get going. Everyone follow her."

I watched the children disappear around the corner before I faced forward again, pulling out my wand. I was not surprised to see Colin still standing beside me. "You should go with them Colin," I said.

"I wouldn't leave you alone," he said with a grin. "Besides, we should be able to stall them enough to give the kids time to escape. I can always catch another portkey."

I quickly put up an invisible barrier behind me. It was crude but effective. If we were – knocked down, they still wouldn't reach the others.

Three Death Eaters rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of us.

Why wasn't I surprised to see Blaise Zambini at the lead.

I knew he wasn't a Death Eater, but he must have seen me heading this way, lead the way.

"Ready?" I mumbled to Colin, stepping back into a dueling position.

"Born ready," he said, stepping back also.

"Move aside!" cried one Death Eater.

"You would rather fight younger ones because they have no chance to defend themselves?" I asked. "I find that rather pathetic."

I shot a hex at the nearest Death Eater, surprising him. He fell backwards in a neat Body-Bind, but the others weren't so slow.

Colin was an amazing duelist. All those D.A. meetings must have really paid off for him. We stood back to back, watching out for each other. Colin grinned over his shoulder at me and I grinned back. . . .

Neither of us realized that someone had released the first Death Eater from his Body-Bind.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he cried.

The green light came hurtling towards me as if in slow motion. I felt myself being pulled backwards and being pushed down . . . out of the way.

I sat up, dazed and confused . . . until I saw Colin's body on the floor. A soft sob escaped me and I moved towards him. I hadn't known him long at all but he had been such a sweet kid.

I started coughing again.

I'm sure I had been coughing before but I hadn't noticed. I think it, these fits, got worse when I was upset. I looked up as the three Death Eaters approached me, wands held out.

"Put your wands away!" Blaise cried out. "That's Josephine Malfoy. Step away!"

I was still coughing when Blaise grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. I tried to push him away from me. "You let him get killed! You're a monster! A monster! He was just a kid!"

He was dragging me down a hallway. The other Death Eaters were gone. I could hear the noise of fighting even clearer now.

But I wanted to get back to Colin. I felt that I needed to move – to move his body.

Blaise, though, Blaise held strong, his hand, I'm sure, leaving imprints in my arm. But I continued to fight against him, pushing, pulling, and scratching.

"Fine!" he cried out. He pushed me to the ground, pulling his wand from his pocket. "If you want to die today, be my guest."

The words, I could tell, were on the tip of his tongue . . . but he stopped, slumping forward to the ground.

My brother stood behind him, wand out as he looked to me. The bottom of his robes were blackened as if he had been in a fire and he looked haggard, tired . . . and sad.

He took a step towards me, reaching out his hand.

And was knocked a side by another Death Eater who must have believed him the enemy.

I pulled my wand from my pocket, hurrying forward to help my brother was defending himself from the floor. . . . But someone beat me to the punch.

The Death Eater fell out of the way, revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Their robes looked as if they had been burnt too. Draco turned around, a surprised and happy smile on his face . . . and it was knocked off my Ron's fist.

"Now we've saved your sorry arse twice, you git!" he shouted.

"Ron!" I said, angrily.

"What?"

"Joey, come on," Harry said, holding out his hand.

I looked to my brother before grabbing Harry's hand and letting him lead me off in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, it's almost over. I'm not gonna give in estimate of how many chapters but know the end is coming. Thanks everyone.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I moved over to the table where Colin Creevey laid, his eyes still open towards the ceiling. Tears pricking my eyes, I gently closed his eyes, bending forward to kiss him on the forehead. "Thank you," I murmured as I stood up straight.

From where I stood I could see all the people who mourned over the dead.

Remus and Tonks weren't to far away from where I was with Colin. A sob stuck in my throat as I thought about the little boy with the turquoise hair that had stared up at me from the picture that probably still rested in Remus' pocket.

Across the hall I saw the Weasleys grieving over Fred. Hermione stood next to Ron, her hand on his back. He had his hand over his eyes but I could see the tears falling down his arm. And George . . . poor, poor George. There were probably no condolences for him now.

"Josie?"

I froze for a minute before turning around to find my brother. I knew it would be him. He was the only one who ever called me Josie.

Draco looked frail and scared. There was dry blood on his lower lip from where Ron had punched him. At that minute, he looked more like my younger brother than my twin.

He, surprisingly, threw his arms around my shoulders, drawing me too him.

We hardly ever hugged. The last time I think I ever hugged my brother might have been ten years ago, at the least. Lucius considered it inappropriate (how he and mother ever got together to consummate their marriage, I'll never know) and Draco didn't ever hug me in front of people because he thought it would make him look soft.

I say all this to explain how almost incredibly awkward this is. But I wrapped my arms around his waist anyway. It felt natural, possibly because he was my twin, after all.

"I thought you had died," he said, into my hair. "I mean, I knew you were still alive but I –"

"It's alright, Draco," I said, rubbing his back. "I'm fine."

He leaned back, letting go of me, albeit awkwardly. He ran his hand through his hair, giving me a small smile. "I guess Potter's been taking better care of you than I thought he could."

I smiled, about to respond, but I stopped. . . . Where was Harry?

There was a loud roar from outside the castle. It sounded like a cry of –

A cry of victory.

I looked across the Hall to find Hermione and Ron looking to me. We all rushed towards the Entrance Hall, McGonagall appearing next to us along with Neville as we hurried down the front steps of the castle. If I had been paying any attention at all, I would have noticed that half of the people left in the castle had come outside too.

"Oh no," I gasped.

Hagrid, tears streaming down his face, stumbled forward, Harry in his arms. . . .

My heart stopped.

I was sure I felt it.

Harry could not – he couldn't be . . . _dead_. . . .

"Behold!" Voldemort said, looking triumph, Nagini coiled about his shoulders. "Your _fearless _leader! Dead! I'll have you all know that your so called _Chosen One_ died by my hand! I caught him, running away, terrified by my power! What say you now? I command you all to kneel before me! Kneel!"

"Liar!"

I couldn't stop the word as it burst from my mouth. I felt Ron's hand on my arm as I took a slight step forward.

Voldemort looked to me. "You dare speak out against –"

"You're a liar!" I screamed, tears coming from my eyes. "Harry was the bravest of all of us! He died fighting _you_! You're the coward!"

"How dare –?"

"We will never kneel before you!" Hermione said, angry. "You don't deserve it!"

"You're a fool," McGongall said. "To think that we would ever choose to serve you."

"Harry was a better wizard than you could ever wish to be!" Ron said. "And he always will be!"

"Enough!" Voldemort cried out. "This insolence will not be tolerated!"

"Voldemort!" We all looked around, shocked as Neville came running forward, his wand drawn. "I challenge you to a duel!"

There was a murmur through the entire crowd. A few Death Eaters stepped forward but Voldemort stopped them, holding out his arm.

"You are a fool, boy," he said. "But brave . . . I will commend you for it. As my first act, I will place you the highest position of my loyal friends. My right hand. What say you?"

"No," Neville said. "I will never serve you."

A sneer passed quickly over Voldemort's face. "You dare reject me?"

Voldemort held out his hand and I looked up as the Sorting Hat came flying into view. "We will no longer be needing this. All of Hogwarts will be a part of the Slytherin house!"

The hat landed on Neville's head and, with a snap of Voldemort's fingers, it set on fire.

"NEVILLE!" I heard Ginny scream, and I know she tried to run forward but was held back by Percy.

But her screams were in vain. I watched amazed as Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat, the flames extinguishing immediately. He rushed forward with a cry and sliced off the head of Nagini in one smooth cut.

A cry tore from my lips as I pulled my wand out and rushed forward, Hermione, Ron, and McGongall behind me.

The fight began again.

I quickly tied up a Death Eater and looked to Hagrid, to Harry . . . who was gone again.

I chased a Death Eater up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, thinking I had him cornered but he spun around suddenly, as if he had me right where he wanted. He shot a spell at me, but it was blocked and I watched as he crumpled to the ground.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me into the Great Hall. "Har –?"

Something hit me in my stomach and I skidded across the floor into a wall. Looking up, I saw Bellatrix coming towards me, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Hello, dear niece."

I felt hands lift me up and I looked over my shoulder to find Hermione and Ginny, both of them glaring at the woman in front of us. We each held out our wands, ready to duel.

"This is for Dobby," Hermione said.

And so we fought, Bellatrix expertly blocking all our shots. If there was one thing I could say about my aunt, she knew how to use her wand.

She cackled evilly, the infamous green flash of light whizzing just past Ginny's head.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" the usually calm Mrs. Weasley shouted, her hair wild about her head and a practically scary look on her face. She jabbed her wand at Bellatrix, putting an end to her insanity.

There was a scream of rage.

We turned to see Voldemort heading towards us, heading towards Mrs. Weasley, but his spell was blocked.

The crowd hushed as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from him.

They circled each other.

"You can't win boy," Voldemort insisted. "You've only ever succeeded against him by accident or because greater men and women have been shielding you and pulling the strings."

"I guess you don't know then," Harry observed. "I laid down my life for all these people at Hogwarts. Now, they have a protective charm on them like the one my mother put on me. All of your curses keep sliding off of them. I really thought you had it all figured out but I know many important things you don't know.

"You never actually had Dumbledore killed, because Dumbledore planned his own death months before. You know what else? Snape was Dumbledore's spy almost his entire career because he loved Lily Potter, my mom, a Muggleborn, since I was a child. Most importantly, you are not the master of the Elder Wand because you still haven't defeated the Wand's most recent master."

"Of course I have," Voldemort said. "I killed Severus Snape."

"The master was not Snape," Harry continued. "Snape never defeated Dumbledore but he did help him die. The person who truly defeated Dumbledore, even though he never knew it, was Draco."

I looked over to my brother, who looked just as surprised by the news as everyone else did.

"The Elder Wand recognized Draco as its master, though he never knew or took possession of the Wand, and the Wand was buried with Dumbledore. But I guess, seeing as how I disarmed Malfoy weeks before, and, if the Elder Wand is aware of this fact, I am the Wand's true master."

"You lie, boy," Voldemort hissed.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Harry said, smirking.

Voldemort sneered. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliaramus_!" Harry cried.

The two spells hit in the middle, but Voldemort's spell rebounded, striking him in the chest.

He fell backwards, the wand flying from his hand and into Harry's.

The room was silent for a moment before it exploded in cries of happiness and victory.

It was over.

Harry had done it.

I hugged Hermione and Ron tightly before they moved to each other and I turned away, allowing them some privacy.

"Joey!" I cried out happily as Harry's arms wrapped around my waist, practically lifting me off my feet.

"You did it," I said, softly.

"Not without help," he said, kissing me. He took my hand and was heading over to Ron and Hermione when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I found Draco behind me once more, but this time with a smile on his face. "It's over," he said, happily.

I grinned, putting my arms around his neck. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry . . . for everything."

"I know." I leaned back to smile at him. . . .

A pain.

It was pain like I've never felt before. Worse even then the Cruciatus curse.

Draco must have seen the change in my face. "Josie. Josie what's wrong?"

I tasted blood.

Felt it trickle down my chin.

I felt myself falling.

Draco held onto my waist tighter, one of his hands going behind my neck. "Josie!" I heard him cry, but it sounded as if it were from far away.

"Potter!" Draco yelled over the shouting and celebration.

I should have told him about the hex passing through, I realized. Now, after all this, I was going to die. I found myself oddly at peace though. My family was still alive, my friends . . . Harry . . . they were all okay. And I got to see the war come to an end. It was alright.

Harry's face came in place of Draco's, concerned and worried. "Joey," he said.

His features became blurry and his voice distorted.

Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So there's probably only one more chapter now. I just want to thank you all for reading. See you next chapter. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. **

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

I sat next to Joey's bed, my chin propped up on my fists.

I should have known something was wrong. I knew something was wrong. But she wouldn't say anything because she was worried about me.

Merlin, how could have let it get this far?

Madam Pomfrey explained that the _Expulso_ spell, though it had passed through her, had done more damage than it would have had it hit her straight on. While we were running around in the forests of England, Joey had been slowly dying, which explained the coughing and dizzy spells.

When she had passed out, soon after Voldemort died, we had rushed her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey had put her on highest priority. She gave her some potion and did her best to heal her from the outside but she said it was up to Joey now.

That had been almost seven months ago.

Joey still hadn't waken up.

We had since moved her into St. Mungo's, hoping they'd be able to help her but it was the same as at Hogwarts.

It was up to Joey to decide when she wanted to wake up.

Malfoy usually came in, every other day. He'd sit on the opposite side of the bed with his head in his hands, look up at Joey and brush hair out of her face before putting his head back in his hands. That would go on for about an hour and half and then a Ministry official would come and get him.

I heard he and his family were on house probation. But Lucius . . . Lucius would be having his appeal soon and if it didn't work out in his favor, that meant fifty years in Azkaban. . . .

On the days when Malfoy wasn't here, his mom came. But she usually just stood in the corner for about an hour and then leave, as if she couldn't stand to be any closer, or at least, couldn't bring herself to be.

I, however, was here everyday from the opening of visitor's time to the closing. Ron and Hermione usually came with, or at least dropped by. Hermione had gone back to school to finish her last year and Ron was helping George out in the shop. He and I both were to start Auror training soon. And so, here I sat, waiting for Joey to wake up.

"It's been a while now, huh?"

I looked up, surprised, to see that Malfoy was talking to me. He had never done that before and I figured it was just better for us both to pretend that the other wasn't here.

"Yeah," I responded, simply, not really knowing what else to say.

We were silent for another moment before Malfoy side, rubbing his hands over his face. "You know, I never gave her much credit before. . . . I never thought she'd be capable of making her own decisions, defending herself, defending other people . . . like those kids she helped get out of Hogwarts. . . . Like you," he added, looking up at me.

"What are you –?"

"Her first day home that summer break after sixth year, Father beat her because she wouldn't give you up, wouldn't tell your secrets. It wasn't because she was with you. He actually figured that was the best thing that could ever happen to the Malfoy family. 'We finally have enough information to get back into the good gracious of the Dark Lord,' he had said. But he hadn't thought that she'd run off, that he might actually be worried when she was gone. I hadn't either."

"Why are you –?"

There was a knock on the door and the Ministry official that always escorted Malfoy here peered through the small window.

"I'm telling you all this," Malfoy said, standing up and straightening his robes, "because I don't want you to take her for granted. I'm not saying that she'll run away from you; she already showed that she trusts you more than the rest of us, which she probably should. I just – I want you to take care of her, Potter."

The official knocked again, more impatient this time.

"Will you take care of her, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I need to know that you will."

"Of course I will," I said.

He nodded curtly and hurried past, opening up the door. The Ministry official took him by the arm. "Evenin' Mr. Potter," he said, with a little salute.

I nodded and he grinned closing the door behind him.

Sadly, I looked at my watch. It was close to that time again. I pulled on my coat (I still wore Muggle clothes around) and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Joey's forehead.

"See you," I mumbled. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I turned and headed toward the door.

She sighed.

I stopped and faced her again.

I wasn't even sure if I had heard it, but I moved back towards the bed, taking her hand in mine. "Joey?"

I felt her hand twitch slightly before she rolled onto her side. Her eyes fluttered open and I got to look at those beautiful blue eyes I had fallen in love with.

I laughed, shocked, I think. She smiled at me, moving to sit up, but I stopped her. "You shouldn't try to move to much," I said softly.

"Where –?" she started but she barely had a voice. She coughed but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been.

"Shh, it's fine. You're in St. Mungo's. Have been for a while."

"I – I don't remember," she said, her voice harsh and low. "I . . . we won. And then – it went dark."

"You were dying," I told her. "But we got you some help just in time. A second longer, Madam Pomfrey said, and it would have been too late."

"How long?"

I smiled. "Seven months, four days, and thirteen hours."

She smiled softly. "Been keeping count?"

"Hard not too."

"You stayed that whole time?"

"I wouldn't leave you, Joey. You didn't leave me."

Her smile widened and for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked Joey one more time.

She looked up at the gigantic Manor in front of us, taking a deep breath. "I have too."

It was June now, a year since the end of the war. Things were still being fixed, families being reunited.

We had just come from Hermione's graduation, happy to see something go back to normal, as she was, of course, the top of her class. She would be going on to work in the Ministry for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and couldn't be more excited.

Ron and I would be starting our training at the end of the year which just left Joey, freely released from the hospital and feeling as if there was something else she needed to finish before moving on to apply for a job at St. Mungo's, in the children's section, instead of teaching Charms like she had thought she wanted to do. She said she liked kids and wanted to help them so she was going to train and study there at the hospital to make up for missing her last year. It would take at least a year and a half but she said it was worth it.

Moving forward, Joey knocked on the door to her old home. She stepped back quickly as her knock resounded through the Manor. "Thank you for coming. I know this will be slightly awkward," she said.

"It's fine," I said.

The door opened, revealing another Ministry official. He nodded at us. "Mr. Potter. Miss Malfoy. We received word of your coming."

He stood back, holding open the door so that we could walk in. "Your family is in the family room, I believe."

I saw Joey visibly hesitate but she stilled her resolve, lifting her head high and leading the way to the 'family room'.

Indeed, they were there, Draco closest to the entrance while his mother sat nursing a cup of tea in a giant armchair and Lucius stood by the window.

The tea cup shattered to the floor as Narcissa jumped from her chair and gathered Joey into her arms. Needless to say, the look on Joey's face was priceless, shocked. But she hugged her mother. Narcissa looked at me over her daughter's head, mouthing the words, "Thank you."

I nodded, giving her a slight smile. She smiled, placing her hands on Joey's face. "I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know mum, I know," Joey said, smiling slightly.

Joey let go of her mother to move over to her twin, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. It was obviously something they were both getting used to as it took Malfoy a moment to respond.

"So," Mr. Malfoy said, still staring out the window. "Two years, it's been, and you've decided to come back."

"Sorry if I was too preoccupied trying to help save the Wizarding World from the likes of you Lucius," Joey said, stepping away from her brother. "Oh, and let's not forget spending seven months of those two years in the hospital because of people like you."

"You dare talk to me in that tone?" Mr. Malfoy said, turning towards us. "I am your Father."

"You're not," Joey responded. She was calm surprisingly, standing her ground. "And that's what I've come to tell you today. Mr. Weasley is more of a father to me than you've ever been. My whole life you've told me how I wasn't good enough, how I should have never been born and for a while, I believed it. Until I met people who actually care about me, who actually love me. Oh but you tried, Lucius, tried to break me and you know what? It didn't work. I'm a better person than I ever was and it isn't because of you. It's because of people like the Weasleys, people you've always looked down on because you thought you were better than them. Well you were wrong weren't you? Mr. Weasley isn't the one who's about to spend fifty years in Azkaban."

It was a low blow and she knew it, everyone did, but, truthfully, he deserved it and I think he knew that too.

Joey stepped back and took my hand once more. "I'm leaving now. Mum, Draco, you know where to find me if you need me. I'm not coming back here. And Lucius, I forgive you, you know, even if I shouldn't, even if you're not worth any form of forgiveness. But, despite everything, you are my father in the sense that you raised me. So, goodbye."

She turned and lead me out of the house, taking a deep breath of air.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"So much better," she said, turning to me. "I'm ready to move on with our lives now."

"Our lives?" I asked, joking as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Of course. . . ." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck. "That is, if you're willing to keep me around for that long."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said, grinning back.

We Apparated, leaving behind the memories of the past and going on to the dreams of the future.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. It took forever to finish this story but I hope you guys liked it :-). Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
